Quand l'Histoire tente à se répéter
by Paulinette
Summary: Les guerres saintes sont finies, tout le monde a été ressuscité et pense pouvoir vivre une vie normale… Mais quand l’histoire se répète, que la menace règne, seul l’entraide et l’amour peuvent encore les sauver…
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Bonsoir !^^

C'est en direct live de Taipei que je me décide enfin à poster cette fic… Cela fait maintenant un moment qu'elle est terminée mais vu certains évènements, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de la poster ici. Ce soir, je me lance ! Mais avant de vous lancer un résumer et tout le touintouin, quelques remerciements s'imposent. Merci à la personne qui a corrigé cette fic avec patience et humour, ainsi que beaucoup d'enthousiasme (si jamais elle passe sur cette page, elle se reconnaîtra sans problème) et merci aux personnes qui m'ont également encouragé à l'écriture de cette fic ! (elles se reconnaîtront aussi).

Maintenant, je ne vous fais attendre plus longtemps !^^

**Résumé :** Les guerres saintes sont finies, tout le monde a été ressuscité et pense pouvoir vivre une vie normale… Mais quand l'histoire se répète, que la menace règne, seul l'entraide et l'amour peuvent encore les sauver…

**Couples :** cette fic est principalement basée sur les couples Ikki/ Hyoga et Shun/Camus.

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei… Hé oui, je n'ai pas le génie d'inventer de si beaux persos mouaaa XD

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

***-*Chapitre 1 : tempête au bout du monde*-***

Trop froid… Il faisait tellement froid. Le vent glacial qui soufflait dans cette plaine sans fin lui gelait un peu plus la peau ; et cette neige, aux flocons minuscules, qui se glissait dans tous les coins, se collait à son visage et se mêlait à ses cheveux. Il était frigorifié, il tremblait et se demandait s'il ne s'était pas perdu ! S'ils ne s'étaient pas perdus…

« C'est encore loin tu crois ? » hurla la voix derrière lui et pourtant, il l'entendit à peine.

Le vent se renforçait de minute en minute et la neige leur cachait maintenant toute visibilité. Il avait bien du mal à voir le bout de son nez et quand il se retourna, il paniqua… Il ne le voyait plus, il ne sentait même plus son cosmos. Où était-il donc ?

« Ikki ? »

Resserrant sa grosse veste autour de ses épaules, Shun tourna sur lui-même un instant, tenta de retourner sur ses pas, d'avancer pour finalement se perdre encore plus. Son souffle haletant se condensait dans l'air qui lui picotait de plus en plus les joues, tandis qu'il tentait de repérer son frère. Mais il ne sentait rien du tout, il n'arrivait même plus à savoir où il se trouvait lui-même. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas atterri directement à l'endroit où ils voulaient aller. **« **Restons discret, n'attirons pas nos ennemis là-bas… **»** En cet instant, Shun ne se disait qu'une seule chose… Que le grand Pope était fou de les avoir envoyés à pieds, au beau milieu de la Sibérie, en plein hiver en plus, pour simplement prévenir deux personnes recluses !

« IKKIIIIIII !!! » hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois, les mains en coupe autour de sa bouche pour que sa voix porte plus loin.

Mais rien à faire. Le vent hurlant emportait toutes ses paroles sans qu'il ait la chance de pouvoir attirer quelqu'un. Alors dans un quelconque espoir, il augmenta rapidement son cosmos, essayant de se concentrer un maximum. Mais il était fatigué, cela faisait deux jours qu'ils marchaient en rationnant leur nourriture. S'il grillait tout son cosmos, il tomberait de sommeil et là… Shun frissonna, à cette température et avec ce blizzard, on ne le retrouverait jamais et il finirait par se transformer en glaçon géant. Et ça, il en était hors de question…

« Aller… On doit presque y être… Ikki y sera sans doute avant moi… Je n'aurais qu'à le rejoindre… »

Shun préférait être optimiste que de se mettre à pleurer comme un gosse. Il avait connu des situations pires que ça et surtout, s'il pleurait, ses larmes se mettraient à geler et franchement, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de ça pour le moment. Quand il était avec Ikki, bouillotte ambulante, il suffisait qu'ils dorment collés l'un à l'autre pour avoir chaud. Mais maintenant qu'il était seul, il allait devoir se réchauffer par lui-même**.** Alors pour ça, il décida de se remettre en marche et d'avancer, quoi qu'il arrive. Il devrait bien tomber sur un village à un moment ou un autre ! Shun remonta sa capuche sur sa tête et serra plus fortement son écharpe autour de son visage, ne laissant que ses yeux apparaîtrent. Il était frigorifié et s'enfonçait dans la neige mais il continua d'avancer… encore et encore, pour ne pas mourir de froid, tout simplement…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ikki pestait dans sa barbe depuis un moment maintenant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le grand Pope n'avait pas tout simplement envoyé une missive aux deux isolés, au lieu de les envoyer se perdre au milieu de ce blizzard qui se renforçait de minute en minute. Si encore il avait été seul ! Mais là, il y avait Shun dont la frêle silhouette s'estompait de plus en plus.Ikki l'appela mais le vent emportait ses paroles sans qu'elles ne parviennent aux oreilles de son frère. Puis soudain, la silhouette disparut complètement et autour du phénix, ce ne fut plus que le rugissement du vent et la neige mêlés.

« SHUN ! SHUN ! »

Mais ses hurlements ne servaient à rien ! Ikki s'immobilisa et tourna simplement sur lui-même. Il perçut bien un léger cosmos pas si loin de lui mais ce fut trop bref pour qu'il puisse le localiser avec précision. A cet instant précis, autant dire que si le phénix n'avait pas été si fatigué,il aurait fait fondre la banquise de colère ! Pourquoi les avoir envoyés ici ?! C'était idiot ! Seuls et sans guide, comment arriver à l'Isba sans faire cinquante fois le tour de la Russie ! Le Pope avait perdu les pédales, Ikki ne pouvait expliquer cette situation que comme ça !

De rage, le jeune homme donna un coup de pieds sur le sol et envoya toutes les insultes possibles et inimaginables vers le sanctuaire où tous devaient être en train de se dorer la pilule au soleil !

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, le Phénix ne pouvait pas rester comme ça à tous les maudire. Il devait trouver ce chalet et surtout retrouver Shun. Après deux jours de marches, ils étaient tous les deux épuisés mais surtout, Ikki était inquiet. Shun semblait commencer à montrer des signes de maladie, un simple rhume d'après le jeune homme, mais qui, dans ce blizzard, pouvait se transformer en grippe ou en pneumonie … ou bien … Ikki préféra secouer la tête et se remettre en marche. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre ou bien arrêter par ce genre d'évènement, mais Shun était plus précieux que n'importe quoi à ses yeux et de le savoir là, peut-être proche de lui, sans pouvoir l'aider, le rendait fou ! L'inquiétude et la colère brûlaient dans ses veines et lui donnaient comme une seconde force, lui permettant d'avancerplus vite et de contrer le froid en réchauffant son corps.

Ikki marcha, combien de temps ? Il ne savait absolument pas. Il n'y avait pas de soleil à cette époque de l'année en Sibérie et il avait bien trop froid pour oser sortir un minuscule bout de son poignet pour voir l'heure. Il se disait juste que ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il s'enfonçait dans toute cette neige et qu'à ce rythme là, il tomberait bien vite d'épuisement. La faim lui tiraillait l'estomac et finalement, il dut se résoudre à sortir du sac à dos qu'il portait une barre de céréale. Tout en continuant à mettre un pied devant l'autre , il la mangea lentement avant de fourrer le papier dans sa poche. Bon, ça n'était pas extraordinaire mais vu comme il s'enfonçait dans la neige, ça l'aiderait à tenir un peu…

Si Ikki allait dans la bonne direction, Shun lui, était en train de dériver totalement à l'opposé sans pouvoir s'en rendre compte. Ils marchèrent encore comme ça toute une journée avant que le phénix ne distingue enfin une forme dans le blizzard. Il soupira de soulagement et avança plus vite, mettant toutes ses dernières forces dans ses pas pour arriver plus rapidement. Ikki était poussé par l'inquiétude quant à Shun, il espérait que le jeune homme était arrivé à l'Isba et cela le motivait pour avancer plus vite encore, brûlant ses dernières forces dans cette mission qui n'avait plus aucun sens, pour retrouver son frère et ensuite pouvoir se reposer… Il ne prit même pas la peine de toquer à la porte et la poussa pour s'écrouler à l'intérieur, épuisé…

Shun quant à lui avait continué à avancer encore un peu avant de sentir ses jambes céder sous lui. Il s'écroula à genoux dans la neige et grimaça en sentant la poudre blanche entrer dans ses chaussures pour lui geler les pieds. Il n'en pouvait plus, il devait s'arrêter un peu, se reposer quelques heures… Mais pas comme ça, pas au milieu de la glace. Lentement, le jeune homme se redressa et regarda autour de lui en plissant les yeux. Quelques mètres plus loin, il lui sembla apercevoir une montagne vers laquelle il se dirigea immédiatement dans l'espoir de trouver un petit endroit pour s'abriter de la tempête quelques heures. Ce fut difficile de s'y rendre mais quand Shun y fut enfin, un léger sourire se dessina sous son écharpe. Là, il semblait y avoir une grotte ! Sans attendre une seconde, le jeune homme s'y engouffra et s'écroula sur le sol, haletant mais soulagé d'avoir trouvé un abri…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

« Ferme les volets Hyoga, la tempête se renforce, je ne voudrais pas que les fenêtres cèdent. »

Hyoga hocha la tête et se dépêcha de fermer tous les volets du chalet. Ainsi barricadés, en quelque sorte, le vent se faisait moins entendre, même si, ici c'était une habitude. Ca n'était pas la première tempête que les deux hommes vivaient, mais à chaque fois, Hyoga ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner un peu. C'était souvent signe que le lendemain, ou les jours suivants, il faudrait réparer le toit ou renforcer les volets et ça… c'était à lui de le faire et il détestait ça. Camus avait beau l'aidé, cela faisait partie de l'entraînement que son maître lui faisait faire et il ne s'en était jamais plaint.

« Celle-ci va être forte… J'espère que le toit va tenir… »

Camus soupira et hocha positivement la tête alors qu'il posait une main calme sur l'épaule de son disciple. Si Hyoga était légèrement crispé, Camus lui était totalement calme et détendu. Il alla d'ailleurs éteindre le gaz sous la bouilloire et servit une théière de thé qu'il posa au centre de la table. L'entraînement qu'il avait prévu pour Hyoga était finalement tombé à l'eau quand la tempête s'était renforcée, ils n'avaient plus qu'à prendre patience maintenant.

« Viens boire un peu de thé. Ca n'est pas en restant devant la porte que tu calmeras le vent. »

Hyoga passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira avant de venir s'asseoir en face de Camus. Il aimait vivre ici, presque en tête à tête avec son maître ressuscité. Il s'en voulait encore de lui avoir fait autant de mal mais Camus, lui, semblait vouloir oublier tout ça et s'occupait de son disciple comme avant, avec autant de douceur que de fermeté. Hyoga s'y était fait et se montrait aussi bon élève qu'auparavant et encore plus respectueux envers son aîné.

Un long silence s'installa dans le chalet, les deux hommes semblant écouter le vent mugir et se déchaîner dehors. Seul le bruit des tasses se posant sur les soucoupes résonnait dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Camus se redresse et se fige un instant. Hyoga fronça les sourcils et le sentit aussi.

« Quelqu'un approche… »

Camus hocha la tête et se leva de sa chaise pour s'approcher des fenêtres fermées. Il sembla se concentrer un instant et croisa les bras.

« Impossible de savoir qui c'est… Mais il est épuisé apparemment et… »

Camus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte d'entrée fut poussée avec une certaine violence. Hyoga sauta sur ses pieds et augmenta de suite son cosmos, prêt à attaquer en cas de problème, mais la silhouette toute encapuchonnée s'écroula avant d'avoir pu faire quelque chose. Hyoga tourna son regard vers Camus, toujours sur ses gardes, avant de lereporter sur la personne au sol.

« Hyoga, ferme la porte… Ce n'est pas un ennemi. »

Pendant ce court laps de temps, la neige s'était légèrement accumulée sur le pas de la porte que Hyoga ferma rapidement avant de se pencher sur le corps inanimé allongésur le sol. Camus, lui, avait déjà retourné l'inconnu sur le dos et commençait à défaire les couches de vêtements dont l'individu s'était enveloppé pour ne pas avoir froid. Hyoga ouvrit alors de grands yeux.

« Ikki ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? En plein milieu d'une tempête ! »

Camus secoua légèrement la tête avant de poser sa main sur le front du phénix et de sourire en coin légèrement.

« Il est simplement fatigué. On va le porter dans le lit d'Isaak pour le laisser se reposer et quand il se réveillera, il nous dira ce qu'il fait là. Aide moi. »

Hyoga s'exécuta et aida Camus à débarrasser Ikki de ses vêtements glacés**.**Ils le mirent dans l'ancien lit d'Isaak et le couvrirent correctement.Camus regarda Ikki, il avait le teint pâle et de la neige encore dans les cheveux. D'après lui, cela devait faire plusieurs jours qu'il devait marcher. Il avait les doigts et les pieds gelés mais rien de grave. Il avait de la chance dans un sens… Quelques jours de plus, surtout dans ce blizzard, et les conséquences auraient pu être désastreuse pour le phénix…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

« Ne t'endors pas… Ne t'endors pas… Ne t'endors pas ! »

Shun se répétait ça en boucle depuis plus de deux heures maintenant. Depuis qu'il avait atterri dans cette grotte pour se reposer et s'abriter, il se sentait somnoler de plus en plus et ça n'était pas bon du tout ! Alors il avait essayé de rester actif. Du moins, le temps de trouver de quoi faire un mini feu. Mais il n'y avait rien, pas de bois, pas de papiers et il faisait de plus en plus froid. Shun enleva le sac qu'il avait sur le dos et vida son contenu sur le sol. Il avait encore une bouteille d'eau, trois barres de céréale et le reste d'un sandwich, qui n'était pas vraiment de la première fraîcheur, deux paires de chaussettes, un tee-shirt et des allumettes. Alors Shun n'hésita pas vraiment. Il déchira son tee-shirt en plusieurs morceaux, sortit tous les mouchoirs usés de ses poches, ramassa ce qu'il trouva autour de lui, soit pas grand-chose, avant de déposer le tout sur des pierres et d'y mettre le feu.

« Je vais manger un peu et ensuite je repars… »

Shun préférait se parler à voix haute pour se donner du courage. Il profita que le mini feu durait pour défaire le sandwich de son papier plastique et le faire griller rapidement avant de le manger avec appétit mais lentement. Il devait se caller l'estomac, il n'avait pas des ressources illimitées ! Une fois qu'il eut mangé, Shun se sentit un peu mieux. Il retira ses gants et les plaça sur les pierres chaudes puis**,** finalement enleva aussi ses chaussures pour changer de chaussettes. Elles étaient trempées et ça n'était pas bon ! Il décida d'enfiler les deux paires qu'il lui restaitet de serrer encore plus ses lacets. Il essaya de faire sécher les autres sur les pierres et tenta de se réchauffer aussi. Mais rien à faire… Il était de plus en plus gelé et le maigrefeu commençait à s'éteindre. Shun ramena ses jambes contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras pour y enfouir son visage. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait besoin de se reposerun peu, mais s'endormir maintenant, c'était le risque de ne pas se réveiller… Mais s'il ne dormait pas, il ne pourrait pas continuer… Alors Shun soupira et sans pouvoir se retenir, il se senti glisser dans le sommeil, tout replié sur lui-même pour se tenir un minimum chaud…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures qu'Ikki dormait quand le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il grimaça et passa une main sur son visage avant de se figer. Il n'était pas glacé, au contraire, il se sentait bien, tout enveloppé de chaleur. Ikki soupira légèrement et se redressa d'un coup, repoussant les couvertures autour de lui.

« Shun ! »

Shun**,** Où était-il ? Maintenant que tout lui revenait, il devait le retrouver, il devait le mettre au chaud. Il voulut se lever mais deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et l'obligèrentà se rallonger avec une certaine force. Ikki se rendit enfin compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce mais qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds venait de le recoucher.

« Ikki, rallonge toi… Tu es à l'abri dans l'Isba. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Shun ? Est-ce que Shun est arrivé ? »

Hyoga arqua un sourcil à cette demande… Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais l'arrivée de Camus dans la pièce avec un plateau de thé chaud le coupa légèrement.

« Shun ? Pourquoi parles-tu de Shun ? Tu étais seul et je n'ai ressenti que ton cosmos juste avant que tu ne manques défoncer la porte… »

Ikki grogna et passa sa main sur sa nuque alors qu'il se redressait de nouveau. Camus ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix en plaçant d'autorité la tasse de thé dans les mains. Il avait l'air plutôt préoccupé maintenant qu'il savait qu'apparemment Ikki n'était pas seul.

« Le Grand Pope nous missionnés pourvous prévenir… Il a besoin de vous au sanctuaire… Il nous a envoyés, Shun et moi, vous chercher, mais on a été séparés dans la tempête. Je pensais le retrouver ici. »

Ikki but le thé, ce qui eut au moins le don de le calmer un peu. Hyoga, toujours assis près du lit du phénix, une main posée prés de sa jambe, regardait Camus alors que celui-ci leur tournait le dos, les bras croisés.

« Maître Camus ?

- Aviez-vous des vivres, des vêtements de rechanges… ?

- Il ne doit plus rester grand-chose… »

Camus passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes. Il y avait urgence, mais partir dans la neige comme ça, même en connaissant bien le terrain, c'était du suicide et il était hors de question que Camus risque leurs trois vies dans l'immédiat !

« La tempête est trop forte. On ne peut pas sortir maintenant.

- Mais… Mon frère est dehors ! Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça !

- Shun n'est pas idiot… Il a vu pire que ça… Je suis sur qu'il trouvera un abri !

- Mais…

- Hyoga a raison. Shun a vu pire… Je partirai à sa recherche dès que le vent faiblira un peu. »

Ikki ouvrit la bouche mais Hyoga posa une main sur son bras et secoua négativement la tête. Il ne servait à rien de discuter avec Camus sur ce sujet. Si le verseau était connu pour quelque chose, c'était bien pour sa sagesseet son sens des responsabilités. S'il disait que partir maintenant était dangereux c'est qu'il avait raison et ça, le cygne le savait, tout comme le phénix. Il allait falloir être patient et garder espoir.

« Ikki, repose toi un peu. Tu as du marcher plusieurs jours pour venir ici. »

Ikki marmonna qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se reposer mais à part faire légèrement lever les yeux au ciel à Hyoga, il ne réussit pas à faire flancher Camus qui se dirigea dans sa cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. Tout en s'affairant, il tendait son cosmos au maximum pour le diriger vers l'extérieur et tenter de trouver Shun. Mais il ne décela aucune présence dans les environs, ce qui n'était pas vraiment bon signe... Soit Andromède était hors de portée, soit il était trop faible pour faire brûler son cosmos. Camus soupira silencieusement et se remit à la préparation d'un repas chaud. Hyoga lui, était resté dans la chambre avec Ikki mais tous les deux restaient silencieux, préoccupés par toute cette histoire.

« Shun sait comment se débrouiller… Il va sûrement rester à l'abri jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le chercher…

- Je l'espère Hyoga… Je l'espère… »


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre 2 que, j'espère, vous attendez avec impatience !^^

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs auteurs favoris ou bien dans leurs histoires favorites.^^ Merci Sev' pour ta seule et unique review !^^

Sur ce, je rappel que les perso ne sont pas à moi, hé non, toujours pas !! MDR

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !^^

Pau !

*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Chapitre 2 : l'espoir fait vivre…**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Shun éternua plusieurs fois et se frotta le nez avant se masser lesdoigts. Ses dents claquaient et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ni mouchoirs, ni vêtements à brûler. Il avait sacrifié une paire de chaussettes pour faire durer son petit feu un peu plus longtemps mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se permettrece genre de sacrifice. Il avait besoin de tous ses vêtements pour se réchauffer et tenir.

Il avait dormi deux petites heures avant de se rendre compte que la neige avait bouché l'entrée de la grotte. Sur le coup, Shun avait paniqué et s'était jeté sur celle-ci pour la dégager à mains nues ! Grave erreur mais au moins, il pouvait voir dehors et se rendre compte que le vent ne semblait pas diminuer... Il avait mal aux doigts, ils étaient ankylosés et surtout glacés Il se frictionnait les extrémités de ses mains le plus possible et essayait de sebougerlui-mêmede temps en temps pour ne pas geler sur place. Mais il n'était pas certainde pouvoir supporter ce froid bien longtemps.

« Je ne dois pourtant pas être bien loin… Ikki… Hyoga… Venez me chercher… »

Shun plongea son visage dans ses genoux et serra les dents pour se forcer à ne pas pleurer ! Mais en cet instant il avait l'impression que tout était perdu, que jamais il ne pourrait se sortir de cette situation et qu'il finirait par mourir ici. On le retrouverait dans des années, son corps emprisonné dans un cercueil de glace, sauf que, contrairement à Hyoga, personne ne pourrait plus le sauver. Du coup, il ne put retenir ses larmesun instant avant de se reprendre. Il n'avait pas tout perdu, pas encore… Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser envahir par le désespoir ! Il passa sa manche sur son visage et renifla plusieurs fois avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux.

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de tomber malade… Pas maintenant… »

Shun décida de se bouger un peu. Il fouilla dans toutes les poches de son sac et trouva du simple papier d'aluminium. Il sourit en coin et le déplia pour en faire un carré assez propre et plat. Il arracha le lacet de la capuche de son blouson et troua le papier d'alu pour passer le lacet au centre et l'attacher à une pierre. Doucement, il se glissa sur ses genoux jusqu'à la sortie de sa grotte pour essayer de bloquer la pierre dans la glace et revint à l'intérieur pour se frotter les bras. Peut-être que quelqu'un verrait l'aluminium se réfléchir sur la surface blancheet le sauverait… Sans compterqu'il avait aussi son cosmos qu'il augmenta de plus en plus de manière assez sporadique. S'il le laissait brûler à son maximum, il se fatiguerait encore plus vite… Il ne pouvait le faire que par épisodes en espérant qu'on le détecterait… Ikki le retrouverait, il en était sur ! Mais pour le moment **…**

Shun soupira sous le gargouillement de son estomac. Il avait tellement faim mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manger maintenant… Pas avec ce qu'il lui restait… Tant pis, il attendrait encore un peu… Juste un petit peu. Il allait se reposer un peuet essayer de réchauffer ses doigts, et ses pieds qui commençaient aussi à être engourdis maintenant…

« Venez me cherchez…. » soupira-t-il en diminuant son cosmos pour s'endormir, épuisé et affamé.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A table, il n'y avait que le bruit des cuillères qui raclaient les assiettes pour récolter la soupe chaude et consistante que Camus avait préparé. Soudain, Camus suspendit sa cuillère dans l'espace entre sa bouche et son assiette. Il se tendit un instant avant de se tourner vers Ikki et Hyoga, eux aussi en alerte.

« Shun… »

Ikki se leva brutalement et se précipita vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand pour essayer de voir si son petit frère était là… Mais il n'y avait rien, rien que le vent et la neige un peu moins importante à présent. Camus s'approcha bientôt de lui pour refermer la porte et lui demander de se rasseoir et de manger.

« Je partirai chercher Shun après. Vous préparerez de quoi le réchauffer un maximum. Vous rentrerez du bois et garderez la soupe au chaud. »

Le ton n'admettait aucune réplique et ni Hyoga, ni Ikki ne purent dire non. Ils hochèrent la tête et finirent tous de manger en silence. Camus laissa le soin à son disciple de s'occuper de la vaisselle et s'habilla pour sortir. Il quitta l'Isba en début d'après midi et se donna trois heures pour trouver Shun avant que la nuit et le froid plus intense ne tombent. Malheureusement, le cosmos qu'ils avaient tous ressenti à table avait duré trop peu de temps pour repérer exactement où était le jeune homme. Pourtant Camus se dirigea de suite vers les montagnes un peu plus au sud de l'Isba, il n'y avait que là que le jeune homme pouvait s'être mis à l'abri…

Pendant ce temps, à l'Isba, Ikki faisait les cents pas, incapable de rester tranquille. Hyoga, plus calme et ayant appris à maîtriser ses émotions, resta assis sur une chaise, attendant que quelque chose se passe, attendant un signe ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Mais il n'y eut rien et trois heures plus tard quand Camus revint, Ikki manqua exploser de colère. Son petit frère n'était pas là. Alors il se dirigea vers ses vêtements et commença à s'habiller chaudement avant que Camus ne l'arrête.

« La nuit va tomber, tu veux geler en chemin ? Demain je reprendrai là où je me suis arrêté. J'ai ressentit un cosmos plus faible pas loin où j'étais mais la nuit tombait déjà.

- Cela fait une journée que Shun s'est perdu dans ce froid ! Il ne survivra plus longtemps !

- Demain Ikki… J'irai demain matin. »

Ikki, n'ayant jamais vraiment respecté les ordres, regarda Camus dans les yeux avant de jeter son blouson sur le sol et de partir dans la chambre où il dormait. Hyoga le suivit des yeux avant de servir un thé bien chaud à son maître. Il préférait laisser le phénix se calmer tout seul un moment. Il alla ensuite dans la chambre où se trouvait Ikki et croisa les bras, le regardant tourner en rond.

« Arrête ça. Trouer le plancher n'aidera en rien. Il faut rester calme.

- Ca te va bien de dire ça ! Ce n'est pas ton frère qui est là bas.

- Bien sur que si… Mais Shun est débrouillard ! Ca n'est plus un bébé Ikki ! »

Hyoga anticipait déjàqu'Ikki lui hurle dessus, avec son tempérament de feu, ça n'aurait pas été étonnant. En tous les cas**, **il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que ce dernierle plaque assez brutalement contre le mur et le secoue comme un prunier.

« Shun est dehors, paumé au milieu de la Sibérie ! Et tu me dis que ce n'est pas un bébé ! »

Hyoga resta calme malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas se faire secouer comme ça. Il soupira et fit un geste qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis très très longtemps. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte brutale d'Ikki mais au lieu de le repousser, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et tira le phénix pour le serrer contre lui**,** au grand étonnement de ce dernier. Surpris, il ne repoussa même pas le cygne et se contenta de se laisser faire tout en se détendant un peu… Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait toujours voulu connaître l'étreinte des bras de Hyoga sans jamais se l'avouer. Il fallait qu'il arrive un drame pour qu'il goûteet apprécie le contact de ce corps contre le sien …

« Shun n'est plus un bébé… Camus va le retrouver demain. »

Ikki hocha simplement la tête et resta là, contre Hyoga lui-même appuyé contre le mur, plus inquiet qu'il ne semblait l'être. Après tout, il connaissait la Sibérie et le froid qu'il y faisait…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Tout recroquevillé sur lui-même pour tenter de garder sa chaleur, Shun était en train de manger sa dernière barre de céréales avec une lenteur extrême. Mais il lui fallait se caler l'estomac pour pouvoir ensuite tenir. Il entendait toujours le vent rugir dehors, cependant la neige semblait enfin s'être arrêtée, ce qui lui donnait le vague espoir qu'on viendrait le chercher. De temps en temps, il lançait son cosmos le plus loin possible mais épuisé, il avait bien du mal à rassembler l'énergie nécessaire à ce qui était devenu un réel effort**.** Et puis, il avait tellement froid que bouger lui faisait mal. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus étaient ses pieds et ses mains, totalement glacés et douloureux à l'extrême quand il essayait de les remuer...

Andromède ne se laissa pas aller à se lamenter sur lui-mêmeet avec le papier de la barre de céréales qu'il venait d'avaler, il alluma un feu, y joignant la boîte d'allumettes pleine. De toute façon, maintenant, à part foutre le feu à ses propres vêtements, il n'en aurait plus l'utilité. Il aurait voulut sortir et se mettre à courir droit devant lui jusqu'à épuisement mais une dernière étincelle de bon sens lui soufflait qu**'**il était préférable derester ici. Si on le cherchait, ça serait dans ce genre d'endroit et pas en plein milieu de la banquise! Il savait que Camus ou Hyoga viendrait. Quantà Ikki, il allait lui passer un de ses savons. Mais ils avaient été idiots tous les deux, ils auraient du s'attacher avec une corde pour ne pas se perdre…

« Ikki va me tuer… »

Le jeune homme soupira en étendant douloureusement ses jambes, essayant de bouger doigts et orteils ce qui lui tira une grimace horrible.

« Et si je ne meurs pas... Je vais tuer le Pope ! »

Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses à dire pour un chevalier, mais Shun voulait se donner du courage, penser que ça n'était pas la fin et peut-être juste un cauchemar. De toute façon, tant qu'il ne se sentirait pas mourir, il y croirait, dur comme fer ! Il n'était pas de nature pessimiste même dans les pires moments. Mais là, il commençait à douter un peu. Il allait devoir passer sa première nuit dans ce froid glacial sans dormir sous peine de ne pas se réveiller. Il soupira et remonta finalement ses jambes contre lui…

« Tout ira bien… »

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

« Tout ira bien, je vais partir pour la journée avec quelques villageois. Ne bougez pas d'ici tous les deux au cas où Shun viendrait ici. Si on le retrouve, je vous le ferai savoir. »

Camus enfila une simple veste et prit un sac à dos avec de quoi manger, mais aussi de quoi réchauffer Shun s'il le trouvait. Dehors, quelques villageois bien équipés étaient arrivés et attendaient le Verseau. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur les épaules des Bronzes en un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Le petit groupe s'éloigna enfin et Ikki laissa exploser sa rage de ne pas pouvoir participer à l'expédition, à savoir, qu'il déneigea le pallier de la porte avec ses flammes. Hyoga rentra dans la maison d'un bon et leva les yeux au ciel, il avait été étonné qu'Ikki soit si silencieux depuis le matin. Pas étonnant s'il contenait tout ça.

« Arrête de t'énerver. Aie confiance en Camus, il est le meilleur pour ça, il connaît les alentours comme sa poche. Ca ne sert à rien de te perdre toi non plus ! »

Etrangement, le cygne avait élevé la voix sur la dernière partie de sa phrase. Ikki, un peu étonné de le voir perdre le contrôle, se retourna pour le fixer dans les yeux. Des yeux brillants que le cygne détourna rapidement avant deretourner dans le chalet pour sortir de nouvelles couvertures, des compresses et des bassines qu'il remplit d'eau qu'Ikki pourrait réchauffer rapidement. Il mit aussi sur le feu, prêt à être allumé, de l'eau pour du thé et ensuite, attendit. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire ici, à part s'entraîner… Hyoga arqua un sourcil et se releva. S'entraîner défoulerait Ikki et ferait passer le temps. Le jeune homme alla chercher sa veste et envoya dans les bras d'Ikki la sienne avant de montrer l'extérieur d'un signe de tête.

« Allons nous entraîner.

- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie là !

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Aller ! »

Ikki grogna mais se leva pour enfiler sa veste et rejoindre Hyoga dehors. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le cygne l'attaqua d'un coup, et il eut à peine le temps de se décaler pour ne pas se faire geler sur place.

« Non mais ça va pas !!! »

Hyoga haussa les épaules et se prépara à recommencer. Mais cette fois, Ikki fut plus rapide et esquiva l'attaque avant de lancer la sienne à son tour. L'attendant, le cygne gela son attaque et la brisa d'une simple pichenette. S'en suivit un long combat de plusieurs heures entre les deux hommes qui finirent par s'arrêter, haletant.

« Nous avons le même niveau… C'est bien de s'entraîner ensemble… »

Hyoga approuva et s'assit un peu dans la neige avantd'écarquiller les yeux, surpris. Ikki venait de lui lancer une boule de neige en plein dans la tête ! Fronçant les sourcils, le cygne fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu mais la même chose se reproduit. Cette fois, il ne laisserait pas passer. Sans utiliser son cosmos, il prépara une belle boule qu'il lança sans vergogne sur Ikki, surpris que le cygne prenne part à son petit jeu… Si bien qu'une bataille de boules de neige commença, détendant un peu l'atmosphère entre les deux hommes qui en vinrent aux mains. Ikki, plus avantagéphysiquement, immobilisa Hyoga sous lui, se mettant à califourchon sur ses hanches, ce qui provoqua un étrange frisson chez le cygne qui détourna les yeux un instant, alors que le Phénix s'apprêtait à lui faire un joli masque de neige sur le figurequand…

« Ils l'ont retrouvé ! »

Hyoga avait senti le puissant cosmos de Camus tout comme Ikki qui lâcha la boule de neige sur le sol et se redressa d'un coup, prenant la main de Hyoga pour l'aiderà se relever**,** avantde scruter l'horizon.

« Je te l'avais dit qu'ils le retrouveraient… »

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Bonjour !

Et voici pour vous le chapitre 3 !^^ Merci pour les petits messages… Enfin, le petit message !^^

Je vous fais un gros bisou et vous annonce que le prochain chapitre sera posté jeudi soir, ensuite, je serais assez occupée pendant 15 jours, donc jusqu'au 1 décembre je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de poster… je mon maximum pour !^^

* * *

*-*-*-*Chapitre 3 : Mission sauvetage !*-*-*-*

* * *

Appuyé contre la paroi de la légère grotte, Shun ne bougeait plus. Il était tout engourdi, ses forces l'avaient abandonné. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était à bout. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Une éternité lui semblait-il. Il ne savait même plus et sa montre s'était arrêtée depuis longtemps. Pourtant, dans un dernier espoir d'attirer quelqu'un, Shun envoya toutes ses dernières ressources dans son cosmos qu'il projeta le plus loin possible avant de se laisser retomber contre la paroi. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre… Encore et encore…

« J'ai froid… » souffla-t-il pour lui-même en resserrant un maximum ses bras autour de son corps.

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et essaya d'écouter le silence autour de lui. Depuis un petit moment le vent avait cessé, tout comme la neige**, **il n'y avait plus un seul bruit. A tel point que Shun avait la sensation d'être devenu sourd. Ce qui ne l'aurait pas surpris outre mesure carau fil des heures tous ses sens commençaient à geler tout comme ses orteils et ses doigts…

Plus le temps passait et moins Shun espérait pouvoir sortir de ça. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours et il devait s'être vraiment éloigné de l'Isba. Il avait beau résister, bientôt le sommeil se fit plus fort que sa volonté et il s'endormit, inconscient que non loin de là, un petit groupe d'hommes se rapprochait de lui.

* * *

Camus avait entraîné les villageois à l'endroit où il avait arrêté ses recherches la veille. Aujourd'hui serait un jour décisif, s'ils ne trouvaient pas Shun, ça serait son cadavre qu'ils devraient chercher. Cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'il devait être dans une grotte ou bien tombé dans une crevasse et il ne vivrait pas un jour de plus dans ce froid. Alors autant dire que le verseau était aux aguets, pistant le moindre cosmos, même faible, pour repérer le jeune homme rapidement. Mais il n'y avait rien, absolument rien et ça n'était pas pour le rassurer. Shun avait beau être fort, vu comme il s'était éloigné de la route,il devait être à bout de forces.

Et puis soudain, alors que cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils cherchaient, le cosmos bien reconnaissable de Shun se fit sentir, puissant, désespéré. Camus eut tout juste le temps de le repérer avant qu'il ne s'éteigne totalement. Il se précipita vers l'endroit où devait se situer le jeune homme alors qu'un des villageois alertait tout le monde. Sur la paroi extérieure, à moitié enfouie sous la neige, il distinguaune pierre entourée d'un lacet et d'un bout de papier d'aluminium. Camus se sentit soulagé, Shun devait être là, mais il y avait un tas de neige à enlever avant de pouvoir le rejoindre. Rapidement tous les hommes se mirent au travail pour déblayer ce qui se révéla bientôt l'entrée d'une grotte. Camus s'y engouffra le premier et soupira intérieurement de soulagement en découvrantShun, assis contre la paroi**, **inconscient. Il se précipita sur lui et chercha de suite un signe de vie. Une nouvelle fois il fut soulagé. Shun était encore vivant, faible mais vivant.

« Shun… Shun, est-ce que tu m'entends… »

Lentement, Camus entrepritde dégager le japonais de la grotte pour qu'il se retrouve à l'air libre. Shun soupira à peine en se sentant déplacé alors que de suite les hommes du village l'enveloppaient dans une couverture de survie. Camus ressortit de la grotte avec le sac d'Andromède et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras avant de remercier tous les hommes présents qui parurent plus que soulagés d'avoir retrouvé le jeune homme en vie. Le petit groupe revint sur ses pas et Camus vers l'Isba avec son paquet tout enveloppé, envoyant son cosmos au loin pour rassurer Ikki et Hyoga.

* * *

Depuis qu'Ikki et Hyoga avait ressenti le puissant cosmos de Camus, ils se tenaient devant le petit chalet, les yeux fouillant l'étendue blanche tout autour d'eux mais il n'y avait rien, rien du tout et Ikki était en train de littéralement péter un câble. S'il était resté calme un moment, il se remit bientôt à faire les cents pas devant un Hyoga aussi imperturbablequ'un iceberg au milieu de la banquise. Personne ne parlait mais la tension, elle, ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient.

« Bon Ikki, ça suffit, tu es en train de me donner la nausée ! »

Mais Ikki ne s'arrêta pas et continua de faire les cents pas devant le Cygne jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne lui attrape le bras. Le Phénix allait lui répliquer d'aller se faire… voir quand Hyoga le força à tourner la tête vers l'horizon où il semblait y avoir quelque chose de très intéressant. Ikki soupira et obtempéraavant de se figer devant ce qu'il voyait… Camus arrivait doucement mais sûrement, semblant faire très attention à ce qu'il tenait serré contre lui et enveloppé d'une couverture d'un or pétant !

« Shun ! »

Hyoga ne réussit pas à retenir le jeune homme qui se précipita sans tarder sur Camus dont la forme approchait de plus en plus de l'Isba. Il arriva haletant à sa hauteur et manqua hurler en voyant son petit frère, transi de froid et les lèvres bleuies. Mais ce qui le toucha plus encore, fut de constaterque Shun était inconscient, peut-être même…

« Avance Ikki. Shun à besoin de soins. »

Le ton était calme mais sans appel et sembla ramener le phénix à la réalité. Shun était en vie !Ikki hocha brièvement la tête et repartit devant Camus, attrapant le bras de Hyoga au passage.

« Il faut rassembler le plus de couvertures possible. Je vais chercher du bois. »

Hyoga n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit et fila pour faire ce que le Phénix venait de lui ordonner. Camus entra doucement dans le chalet, il ne voulait pas blesser Andromède plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, le seul endroit où il y avait un poêle et y déposa Shun qu'il déshabilla entièrement de ses vêtements mouillés**. **Il usait d'une certaine douceur et s'appliquait avec lenteur pour ne pas le faire souffrir avant de le couvrir des couvertures que Hyoga ramenaau même moment. Ikki arriva à son tour et alluma sans un mot le poêle de la pièce, le rapprochant au maximum du lit. Camus enleva rapidement sa veste et attrapa la bassine d'eau la plus chaude près de lui.

« On l'a trouvé dans une grotte… Il a les doigts et les pieds gelés il va falloir les réchauffer… Mais en douceur ! Il est déjà en état de choc, pas besoin d'en rajouter. »

Camus avait surtout dit ça en regardant Ikki, prêt à enflammer son cosmos pour son petit frère. Il s'assit à son tour sur le lit et prit le linge que lui tendit Camus, comme il le fit à Hyoga.

« Vous le trempez dans l'eau et lentement vous le passez sur les doigts et les orteils pour les réchauffer un peu et… voir s'il faut… »

Ikki serra les dents et décida de s'occuper des mains de Shun, toujours aussi pâle et les lèvres toujours aussi bleues. On aurait dit qu'il était… Ikki secoua la tête et commença à passer le linge avec précaution sur les doigts alors que Camus et Hyoga s'occupaient des pieds de Shun. Personne n'oser parler, tous concentrés sur leur tâche. Au bout de plusieurs heures, ils étaient tous finalement soulagé, les engelures n'étaient pas si importantes, le jeune homme avait su se protéger un maximum. Maintenant, il fallait le réchauffer entièrement et malgré la chaleur presque insupportable qui régnait déjà dans la pièce pour les deux Saints de Glace, le petit corps tremblait toujours.

« Vous devriez sortir… Je vais augmenter la température et je ne pense pas que vous allez supporter ça. »

Camus hocha la tête et se releva. Hyoga l'imita, sembla hésiter un instant, lançant un regard appuyé à Ikki, avant de suivre son maître et sortir du chalet. Tous les deux ne supportaient pas la chaleur qu'Ikki pouvait dégager avec son cosmos. Le phénix se glissa entre les draps pour venir serrer avec précaution le corps de Shun contre le sien, et peu à peu, il augmenta son cosmos, faisant grimper la température de seconde en seconde. Il monopolisa son cosmos pendant deux longues heures, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Shun retrouve une couleur un peu plus normale dirons nous. Ikki couvrit alors Shun et se leva du lit pour sortir rejoindre Camus et Hyoga sur le pas de la porte en titubant légèrement. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'appuya contre le chambranle, la fatigue se lisant sur son visage.

« Il n'a plus les lèvres bleues mais il tremble toujours. On peut le laisser se reposer un peu avant de lui faire prendre un bon bain chaud et… j'espère qu'il va se réveiller. »

Camus décroisa les bras et posa sa main sur l'épaule du phénix avant d'aller faire du thé pour tout le monde. Les heures qui allaient suivre seraient les plus critiques pour Shun. S'il se réveillait, ça serait à ce moment là, sinon le pire était à craindre. Le jeune homme avait beau être un battant, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre le froid. Camus le savait parfaitement mais ferait tout pour qu'ils n'aient pas une personne de plus à pleurer.

Jamais le chalet n'avait été plongé dans un tel silence depuis des années. Personne n'osait parler, tout le monde veillait le jeune chevalier endormi, ses cheveux verts éparpillés autour de sa tête lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Shun ne bougeait pas et semblait dormir profondément si ce n'est qu'il tremblait encore plus ou moins fortement suivant les moments… Ce fut ainsi toute la journée et toute la nuit, sans que personne n'ose fermer les yeux, guettant le moindre signe de vie de la part de leur ami. Camus distribua des biscuits sec et du thé à tout le monde, semblant tenir à ce qu'ils restent tous éveillés… Mais la fatigue et le stress de ces derniers jours eurent raison des trois hommes qui finirent par s'endormir, Ikki sur le bord du lit de Shun, Camus sur sa chaise et Hyoga sur le fauteuil, roulé en boule. Il n'y avait pour **unique **bruit que le feu dans le poêle.

Et puis, il y eut un frôlement de tissus. Ce fut tellement subtil que ça ne réveilla personne. Le bruit recommença légèrement avant qu'un léger gémissement ne se fasse entendre. Et cette fois, Ikki releva la tête, encore totalement dans la brume du sommeil. Il regarda partout autour de lui et manqua pousser un cri quand il vit la main de Shun se déplacer légèrement sur le lit.

« Camus ! Hyoga ! »

Les deux interpellés sursautèrent et se réveillèrent d'un coup, portant directement leurs regards sur le lit. Mais plus rien ne bougeait. Ikki retint son souffle et manqua pousser un nouveau cri quand cette fois, les yeux de Shun se froncèrent légèrement et qu'un petit gémissement passa ses lèvres.

« Il se réveille… Hyoga, va faire chauffer du thé. »

Hyoga hocha positivement la tête à la requête de son maitre et sortit de la chambre alors qu'Ikki passait doucement sa main sur le crâne de son frère et son visage encore plutôt froid.

« Shun… ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Ouvre les yeux s'il te plait… Allez… Fais un effort. »

Le ton était peut-être bas mais l'inquiétude en chassait quelque peu la douceur. Ikki ne quittait pas des yeux le visage du chevalier Andromède qui semblait avoir un mal fou à revenir parmi eux. Camus se mit à son tour à parler pour essayer de tirer Shun de son inconscience sans que cela ne semble mieux marcher. Il fallut deux bonnes heures à Shun pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux. Des prunelles qui voyaient encore flou. Il se sentait bizarre, vivant, mais bizarre ! Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il avait l'impression d'être gelé de toute part.

« Shun… Bienvenue parmi nous… »

Camus dégagea le front du jeune japonais alors qu'Ikki poussait un soupir de soulagement tout comme Hyoga qui posa le plateau de thé brûlant sur une des tables de nuit. Il s'approcha et grimpa sur le lit pour sourire à son demi- frère sans être sur qu'il le voit vraiment… De son côté, Shun entendait tous les sons un peu déformés et avait du à comprendre leur signification, ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à faire le point mais il soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant au moins la couleur des cheveux des trois personnes autour de lui.

« I…kki… » chuchota-t-il d'une voix étranglée et enrouée.

Ikki caressa un peu plus son visage et Shun ferma les yeux de nouveau pour les rouvrir un moment plus tard, sa vue s'étant améliorée entre temps.

« Merci… » souffla-t-il simplement en fermant à nouveau ses paupières, épuisé, pour s'endormir presque aussitôt et pour plusieurs heures…


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir, bonsoir !

Je suis impardonnable ! Moi qui avais promis de poster un chapitre depuis un moment… Enfin bon, voilà ENFIN la suite pour votre plus grand plaisir, surtout pour une certaine personne !^^

Je vous fais de gros bisous et j'espère que ce chapitre plutôt drôle vous ravira !!

Bisous !!

Paulinette !

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Chapitre 4 : Ou quand Ikki joue les mère poule !**

* * *

« Ikki… Je n'ai pas faim…

- Mange !

- Ikki…

- Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces ! » Shun marmonna encore qu'il n'avait pas faim mais la cuillère était déjà devant sa bouche.

Andromède soupira tout en avalant la soupe chaude. Elle était très bonne mais là, franchement il avait tout sauf faim. Il avait froid, il avait mal aux doigts et aux orteils et il pensait plus à un bon bain qu'à manger. D'ailleurs, à la tentative suivante d'Ikki, le jeune homme tourna la tête sur le côté, signe qu'il n'avalerait rien de plus.

« Shun, ne fait pas le bébé… Mange !

- Ikki, plus tu le forceras à manger, moins il en voudra… Laisse le tranquille… »

Le phénix lança un regard noir à Camus mais se résigna et posa l'assiette à demi vide sur la table de chevet et remonta les draps sur le corps toujours tremblant de Shun. Il avait beau tenter de le réchauffer depuis qu'il était réveillé, rien n'y faisait**, **il était toujours aussi gelé !

« Merci Camus… »

Le verseau hocha légèrement la tête avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et de prendre l'une des mains de Shun, observant les doigts rougis et encore bien ankylosés. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander si ça faisait mal, la grimace de Shun le prouvait amplement. Mais il était confiant, le jeune homme était solide et les soins que Hyoga, Ikki et lui-même lui avaient prodigués rapidement avaient sans doute sauvé la majorité de ses petits doigts tout comme ses orteils.

« Tu as toujours froid à ce que je vois… »

Andromède acquiesça et Ikki se précipita pour aller chercher une nouvelle couverture qu'il posa sur le corps de Shun. Ce dernier sourit et remercia silencieusement son frère tandis que Camus lui collait un thermomètre dans la bouche. Hyoga entra à ce moment là avec du bois pour le poêle et sourit en voyant Shun réveillé et louchant sur le thermomètre. Au moins, le jeune homme avait retrouvé un peu de vigueur. Il semblait amaigri, encore bien pâle et fatigué mais il avait retrouvé une certaine vitalité et c'était bon signe.

« Ikki a encore essayé de te gaver ?

- Oui... Mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim. » répondit Shun quand Camus retira l'objet de sa bouche et soupira.

« Tu es clairement en hypothermie… Il faudrait que ta température remonte de 5 degrés pour que ça aille mieux. »

Ikki grogna légèrement, il n'avait pas réussi à réchauffer suffisamment son petit frère alors qu'il avait quand même à moitié transformé la chambre en sauna. Il se demandait comment faire maintenant. C'est Hyoga qui proposa la solution la plus censée.

« Et si on faisait chauffer un bain brûlant… Ca pourrait marcher. »

Tout le monde approuva, finalement c'était la meilleure solution. Ikki et Hyoga allèrent dans la salle de bain pour commencer à faire couler l'eau. Ikki restait inquiet malgré tout et ne cessait, dés qu'il quittait le chevet de son frère, de faire les cents pas à la grande horreur de Hyoga !

« Ikki, tu vas réellement finir par me faire vomir à faire ça ! Arrête de t'inquiéter, Shun va bien ! »

Ikki émit un grognement pour toute réponseet finit par s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, passant sa main dans ses cheveux tout en lançant un regard en coin à Hyoga. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi proche du cygne. Ils n'avaient jamais été de grands amis par le passé mais depuis l'accident de Shun, ils s'étaient rapprochés et Hyoga était bien la seule personne qui avait réussi à calmer le phénix et à l'empêcher de faire une grosse bêtise. Quelque part, Ikki lui en était reconnaissant et puis, il avait découvert un nouveau Hyoga. Enfin… il l'avait découvert tout court.

« Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme alors qu'on est pas sur que ses doigts…

- Shun est fort, c'est pas le premier gamin du coin. C'est un chevalier.

- Il n'y a pas que ça qui compte ! Shun c'est… Shun quoi !

- Ikki… Arrête de penser que ton frère a encore 3 ans. Il a grandi et il est sans doute plus fort que nous maintenant. »

Ikki baissa les yeux et tira la langue à Hyoga dans un geste purement puérile. Pour lui, Shun resterait Shun, le petit frère qu'il devait absolument protéger des autres et qui avait besoin de lui. Hyoga le savait et sourit en levant les yeux au ciel, Ikki avait beau se montrer froid et distant, dés qu'il s'agissait de Shun, il ferait n'importe quoi. Le cygne se redressa et passa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ikki tranquillement avant de lui montrer le bain.

« Aller ! Réchauffe ça pour ton petit frère ! »

Hyoga soupira légèrement et croisa les bras, regardant le Phénix faire augmenter la température de l'eau.

Dans la chambre, Camus avait continué à observer les doigts et les orteils de Shun qui ne le quittait pas yeux. S'il paraissait serein, il était en réalité inquiet quand à ce qui allait lui arriver. Il avait conscience que ses blessures étaient peut-être minuscules en apparence mais très importantes en réalité et surtout, il avait beaucoup de mal à bouger ses extrémités et le moindre frôlement un peu trop prononcé le faisait presque hurler de douleur.

« Il va falloir les couper ? » s'inquiéta-t-il au bout d'un long moment de silence, le ton résigné mais un petit sourire triste sur le visage. Camus stoppa et recouvrit les deux jambes des nombreuses couvertures pour se rapprocher de Shun et secouer négativement la tête.

« Je ne pense pas. Tu risques d'avoir mal pendant un très long moment, mais je crois que ça devrait aller. Rassures toi. »

Shun soupira de soulagement et s'enfonça dans les oreillers lentement. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de s'endormir que Hyoga les interpellait depuis la salle de bain. Shun aurait voulu pouvoir se lever et marcher mais il s'en savait incapable. Camus repoussa les draps et le souleva comme s'il était aussi léger qu'une plume. Andromède se laissa transporter jusque dans la salle de bain où le Verseau le déposa avec précaution sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se laver seul mais il avait déjà du mal à bouger ses doigts alors quant à défaire le pyjama que Camus lui avait prêté... Il rougit comme une tomate à la pensée que Camus allait le déshabiller et se mordilla la lèvre.

« Heu… Je… »

Tout le monde arqua un sourcil, se demandant bien ce qui se passait avec Shun. Ce dernier lança un petit regard désespéré à Ikki qui fronça les sourcils avant de se mettre à rire en comprenant ce qui tracassait son jeune frère. Il se tourna vers Camus et Hyoga qu'il tenta de refouler vers la sortie.

« Ha… Shun n'est plus un bébé. Monsieur est pudique et ne veut pas qu'on voit ses petites fesses !

- Ikki !

- Et son...

- IKKI ! »

Explosé de rire, Ikki fit sortir Camus, amusé, et Hyoga, exaspéré par l'attitude du phénix, de la salle de bain dont il ferma la porte pour revenir vers Shun qui boudait ouvertement.

« Hooo ! Shun ! Tu vas pas bouder enfin… »

Andromède tira la langue à Ikki qui en fut encore plus amusé. Ce dernier mit un genou à terre et commença à déboutonner le haut de pyjama avant de lui enlever le bas. Doucement, il prit son frère dans ses bras pour le placer délicatement dans l'eau. Shun grimaça sous la chaleur et protesta un peu.

« C'est trooooop chauuuud !!! Ikki !

- Tututu ! Reste dedans et ne bouge pas ! C'est pour faire remonter ta température enfin ! »

Andromède tira une nouvelle fois la langue avant de se laisser aller dans l'eau. Sa peau pâle se mit à rougir par endroit mais cela, loin de l'inquiéter, rassura Ikki qui laissa mariner son frère une bonne heure, réchauffant l'eau régulièrement pour qu'en plus, Shun n'attrape pas froid. Andromède montrait en effet quelques signes de rhume depuis la veille et ce bain chaud ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

« Je suis fatigué Ikki… »

Ikki hocha positivement la tête et vida la baignoire pendant qu'il allait chercher un peignoir pour y emmitoufler le jeune homme dedans. Il récupéra le pyjama et ramena Shun dans la chambre pour le rhabiller et le coucher. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à Andromède pour s'endormir, roulé en boule. Ikki resta un petit moment avec son frère avant de finalement sortir de la chambre et de rejoindre Camus et Hyoga dans le salon en train de discuter. Ils en conclurent tous les deux que Shun devait dormir et se mirent à parler plus doucement.

« Demain je voudrais que vous alliez vous entraîner. Shun va mieux, il est temps de vous remettre en activité.

- Quoi ?!

- Pas de discussion possible. Hyoga, vous irez sur le glacier au nord.

- Bien maître.

- Mais Camus !

- Ikki, je veillerai sur Shun mais vous allez vous entraîner, c'est un ordre ! »

Hyoga posa sa main sur le bras d'Ikki, discuter les ordres de Camus n'était pas une bonne idée. Le Saint de Glace n'était pas vraiment réputé pour sa flexibilité. Loin de là même ! Il valait mieux s'exécuter et puis, Shun ne serait pas seul… Un entraînement ne pouvait de toute façon que leur faire du bien et les faire décompresser un peu tous les deux !

* * *

« Merci Camus… Je commençais à avoir l'impression d'être un empoté. »

Camus sourit alors qu'il posait le plateau du petit déjeuner sur le lit de Shun. Le jeune homme allait un peu mieux et ses lèvres avaient enfin quitté leur couleur bleue. Le Verseau avait envoyé Hyoga et Ikki s'entraîner pour la journée histoire de laisser Andromède un peu tranquille.

« Je me doutais bien que ça te ferait plaisir de te retrouver un peu seul. »

Shun acquiesça de la tête et se redressa contre les oreillers pour essayer de se saisir d'un petit pain. Mais ses doigts le faisaient encore souffrir et il eut beaucoup de mal à le prendre. Pourtant, il ne demanda pas d'aide à Camus qui ne se jeta pas non plus sur lui pour l'aider. Il laissa le japonais se débrouiller seul et réussir à capturer le petit pain avec la paume de ses mains avant de le manger avec appétit. Malgré ça, il restait un peu inquiet. Pourtant, ni Camus, ni lui-même n'ouvrirent la bouche. Le Français se contentait de boire son thé tranquillement, attendant que Shun prenne la parole, se confie peut-être.

« Je suis resté longtemps dans le froid… J'ai du mal à m'en remettre.

- Laisses toi du temps.

- Hum… Mais je n'aime pas dépendre de quelqu'un comme ça…

- Ha… Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai reçu une lettre du Pope il y a quelques jours. Il a besoin qu'Ikki et Hyoga retournent au Sanctuaire pour accueillir de nouveaux disciples. »

Shun soupira, semblant soulagé de cette nouvelle. Il était content que son frère l'aide et s'occupe de lui, mais en ce moment, il se sentait surtout étouffé par cette assistance trop présente.

« Et moi ? Je ne crois pas être en état de marcher pour retourner au sanctuaire…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te garder jusqu'à ce que tu sois totalement guéri.

- Merci Camus… »

Shun sourit et reprit un petit pain tranquillement avant de demander de l'aide à camus pour boire son chocolat chaud. Ce dernier s'occupa d'Andromède avec plaisir tout au long de la journée, appréciant la compagnie du jeune homme, affectueux et bavard à ses heures. Quant à Shun, il aimait aussi beaucoup la présence du Verseau, on disait souvent que les Saints de Glace n'étaient pas vraiment des gens chaleureux et plutôt renfermés sur eux même. Il est vrai que Hyoga n'était pas très bavard et encore moins passionné mais avec Camus… C'était diffèrent. Il était prévenant, gentil et doux, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Shun qui allait prendre goût à vivre ici, ci ça continuait.

« Atchoum…

- Et bien… A tes souhaits... »

Shun rougit et tenta d'attraper un paquet de mouchoirs mais cela ne s'avéra pas du tout simple et le jeune japonais du demander de l'aide à Camus. Pourtant, malgré s'être mouché, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'éternuer plusieurs fois encore avant qu'il ne se couvre un peu plus en grommelant.

« Je déteste ça…

- Tu dois avoir un rhume… Si ça s'aggrave je te donnerai quelques médicaments…

- Je n'aime pas ça… Je vais guérir tout seul ! A…Atchoum ! »

Camus sourit en coin et leva les yeux au ciel, venant couvrir Shun et passant sa main sur son front, plus comme une caresse qu'un simple geste et fit un peu la moue. Si le corps d'Andromède était restait glacé trois jours, maintenant, il sentait la fièvre pointer le bout de son nez…


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour !!

Et oui, je poste vite un chapitre cette fois-ci et un peu plus long en plus !^^

Voici donc la suite de la petite vie en Sibérie de nos chouchous ! Ikki râle, Hyoga boude, Shun s'impatiente et Camus… Camus reste Camus mais qui se pose pas mal de questions ! hihihihi !

Je vous remercie beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup pour vos petits messages qui me font vraiment trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès plaisir !^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!!

Bisous !

Paulinette !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : « Glaçon… Glaçon… Je t'en ficherais des glaçons… »**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

« Ca, c'était un coup bas !

- Tu n'avais qu'à être sur tes gardes Ikki !

- Oui mais… Mais voilà quoi ! »

Hyoga esquissa un sourire et lança une petite pique de glace vers Ikki, qui se déplaça un peu pour l'éviter et s'épousseter de la neige dont le cygne venait de l'enduire. Le phénix marmonna un peu, c'était un coup bas de la part de Camus de les avoir envoyé s'entraîner ici ! Au milieu d'un glacier, Ikki était obligé de mesurer la température qu'il faisait augmenter pour ne pas tout faire dégeler et risquer de provoquer une catastrophe, alors que Hyoga pouvait utiliser toute sa puissance… du coup, le Phénix ne faisait que râler depuis le début de la journée !

« Mais tu vas arrêter de ronchonner un peu ! T'es pire qu'un gosse ma parole !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si ton maître te chouchoute et te favorise ! Il nous a envoyé ici exprès ! Il le savait que je ne pourrais pas utiliser tout mon cosmos !

- Ikki… Tu es exaspérant quand tu t'y mets… Tu crois que si des ennemis nous attaquent tu pourras leur demander d'attendre d'aller dans un autre endroitqui te convienne mieux ?

- Je suis sur qu'il l'a fait exprès ! » continua de marmonner Ikki, secouant sa tête pour faire tomber la neige de ses cheveux.

Hyoga poussa un long soupire et alla chercher le sac qu'ils avaient apporté avec eux. Il en sorti deux thermos avec du thé chaud et de quoi manger un peu. Il tendit sa part à Ikki et s'assit au milieu du glacier, tranquillement.

« Comment tu peux supporter ce froid ?… »

Hyoga haussa les épaules. Ca faisait au moins la trentième fois qu'Ikki lui posait la question dans la journée. Le Phénix arqua un sourcil avant de venir s'asseoir prés du cygne et tenter de se réchauffer un minimum sans grand succès. Mais il arrêta aussi de se plaindre un peu et laissa le silence s'installa sur le glacier. On n'entendait que le vent souffler légèrement et bientôt quelques flocons commencèrent à tomber.

« Hyoga ?

- Hum ?

- Tu aimes vivre ici… »

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question et Hyoga approuva d'un simple signe de la tête. A vrai dire, il pensait venir s'installer durablement ici, avec ou sans Camus. La solitude ne lui faisait pas peur et il appréciait même d'être éloigné de tout, mais… Peut-être qu'il apprécierait que Camus vienne ou bien… Hyoga se figea un instant avant de finir de grignoter sa barre de céréales. Pourquoi venait-il de penser que voir Ikki de temps en temps serait… agréable ? C'était idiot enfin ! Ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment amis et voilà qu'il trouvait sa présence agréable !

« Tu n'aimerais pas rester longtemps ici… Je ne supporterais pas de t'entendre te plaindre à longueur de temps ! »

Hyoga avait l'air sérieux et Ikki ne pu s'empêcher de rire. C'est vrai qu'il ne supporterait pas de vivre ici, il faisait trop froid et jamais on ne voyait le soleil. Il finirait par déprimer gravement et péter un câble… Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire fondre la banquise. Cette idée le fit sourire un peu plus et il tourna son regard vers Hyoga, toujours aussi calme et froid d'apparence…

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je vive ici longtemps ? Dès que Shun ira mieux nous rentrerons.

- Et bien heureusement ! J'en ai marre de toi… » lança Hyoga avec un petit sourire en coin, envoyant une légère poudre de neige sur la tête d'Ikki qui grogna et réchauffa d'un coup l'atmosphère.

Le cygne, amusé de le voir réagir si rapidement, recommença.

« Ikki, attention de ne pas faire s'écrouler le glacier…

- Tais toi petit merdeux… Tu me cherches hein…

- Moi ? J'oserais jamais… »

Ikki grogna et décida de répondre avec les armes du cygne. Il se jeta tout à coup sur Hyoga, qui, surpris, n'eut pas vraiment le réflexe de se débattre sur le coup et se retrouva plongé tout entier dans le tas de neige, généreusement enterré par Ikki.

« Sache que même en plein milieu de la Sibérie et sans cosmos je peux te mettre la pâté…

- Ikki ! Lâche moi ! La neige rentre dans mes vêtements… Mais ça suffit enfin ! Espèce de sale… de sale… gosse ! »

Il était rare que Hyoga perde son sang froid, mais là, il semblait plus s'amuser que s'énerver. Il tenta d'attirer Ikki avec lui et y arriva au bout de quelques minutes. Ikki grogna et se mit à grelotter rapidement, mais Hyoga semblait vouloir lui faire payer cette soudaine attaque traîtresse en l'enterrant sous la neige. Cependant, Phénix n'hésita pas à faire dégeler le petit tas de neige sous lequel le Cygne était en train de l'enterrer.

« Ikki, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle.

- Pardon ? C'est un glaçon qui me dit ça ?

- Qui est le glaçon ? Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler comme ça.

- Et pourquoi ? On dit qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche.

- Je ne suis pas un glaçon, c'est tout !

- Mais on dirait que tu es énervé… Hyoga qui perd son sang froid… Etonnant, c'est comme si on voyait un volcan en plein milieu de la Sibérie.

- Mais tu vas arrêter oui ! Ho et puis tu m'énerves ! Je rentre ! »

Hyoga avait perdu son stoïcisme ! Il prit le sac et tourna le dos à Phénix qui arqua un sourcil surpris… Du coup, il laissa le jeune homme partir en enlevant la neige de ses cheveux blonds. Ikki ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Hyoga avait réagi aussi violement… Il reconnaissait qu'il était assez taquin quand il s'y mettait et tous les deux se cherchaient pas mal depuis qu'ils « vivaient » ensemble. Mais c'était la première fois que le cygne réagissait de la sorte, à s'énerver pour quelque chose d'aussi… idiot.

« Mais… Hyoga enfin ! »

Mais Hyoga ne se retourna pas. Il passa le sac sur l'une de ses épaules et quitta rapidement et assez rageusement le glacier. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction en fait. Il n'avait simplement pas supporté qu'Ikki le traite de glaçon ! Hyoga savait pourtant qu'il n'était pas aussi chaleureux ou démonstratif que Shun, mais il avait toujours été ainsi et Camus lui avait toujours dit qu'il fallait cacher ses sentiments et ça n'avait jamais posé de problème à personne !

« Glaçon…Glaçon… je t'en ficherais moi des glaçons… »

Hyoga pesta tout le long du chemin jusqu'à l'Isba où il entra sans aucune douceur. Il posa le sac sur la table et le vida bruyamment. Cela attira Camus qui était en train de faire une lessive de draps. Il arqua un sourcil en voyant son disciple assez énervé et vint le voir.

« Shun dort, fais moins de bruit Hyoga… Et quelle est la raison de cet énervement… »

Hyoga grogna mais ne se calma pas plus que cela. Il finit par s'asseoir sur une chaise. Camus arqua de nouveau un sourcil et observa son disciple. Il était rare que Hyoga s'énerve comme ça, quelque chose avait du se passer… Et sans doute avec Ikki vu que Phénix n'était pas là…

« Où est Ikki ?

- Je sais pas et j'm'en fou !

- Hyoga, ne parle pas comme ça ! Je n'aime pas ce langage…

- Pardon Maître… »

Hyoga baissa un peu la tête et soupira.

« Je vais chercher du bois… »

Camus le laissa partir, ça ne pourrait que le calmer. Le Verseau secoua légèrement la tête en souriant, entre Ikki et Hyoga, il semblait y avoir quelque chose de nouveau depuis quelques temps. Les jeunes alors… Camus haussa légèrement les épaules avant d'entrer doucement dans la chambre où se reposait Shun, il espérait qu'il n'avait pas été réveillé. Mais Andromède dormait à poings fermés au grand soulagement de Camus qui se demandait si le jeune homme ne faisait pas un mauvais rhume… Mais pour le moment, il referma doucement la porte pour retourner à la lessive qu'il termina de plier tranquillement…

Ikki rentra quelques heures plus tard, le visage fermé et ne pipa pas un mot. Il enleva ses chaussures pleines de neige et se dirigea directement au chevet de son petit frère pour rester avec lui, même si Shun dormait encore. D'ailleurs quand ce dernier se réveilla, il fut surpris de voir son aîné à ses côtés à cette heure-ci. Camus ne les avaient-ils pas envoyés s'entraîner toute la journée ?!

« Il y a eu un problème ? » demanda-t-il doucement en se redressant un peu pour regarder Ikki qui semblait manger sa langue, signe qu'il retenait quelque chose qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

« D'accord… Tu t'es disputé avec Hyoga ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as encore dit ?

- Comment ça qu'est ce que je lui ai encore dit ?!

- Ikki… Je suis ton frère, je te connais… Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit… »

Ikki grogna et marmonna dans sa barbe un petit instant avant de soupirer et de détourner la tête.

« Je l'ai traité de glaçon…

- Ikki… T'es exaspérant ! »

Shun soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Son frère ne comprenait absolument rien à rien et autant dire que du coté de la douceur et du tact, il était vraiment nul !

« Va t'excuser ! Aller !

- Shun ! Mais c'est la vérité enfin !

- Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est la réalité ? Hyoga est comme il est et toi, tu semblais bien t'en accommoder jusqu'à maintenant… Vous passez même tout votre temps ensemble ! Alors va t'excuser. »

Ikki grogna et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller s'excuser mais Shun ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Il avait peut-être passé du temps dehors et si son corps avait gelé, il n'en était rien de sa cervelle et il avait bien remarqué que son frère avait beaucoup d'affection pour le cygne.

« Ikki ! Va voir Hyoga, si tu n'y vas pas, je ne te parle plus.

- Shun ! C'est un chantage stupide ça !

- Non, je suis sérieux… »

Ikki défia son petit frère du regard, l'air de dire que Shun n'oserait jamais… Mais Andromède le fixa sérieusement avant de se coucher dos à son frère.

« Shun… enfin…

- Va le voir.

- Shun ! »

Mais Shun ne bougea pas d'un pouce et fit comme s'il dormait alors qu'il riait silencieusement. Derrière lui, Ikki marmonna dans sa barbe un moment avant de se lever assez brutalement de sa chaise pour claquer la porte de la chambre. Andromède se redressa et secoua négativement la tête en riant. Camus arriva bientôt, un peu surpris par tant de bruit dans sa maison. Il regarda Shun interrogateur et le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« Je lui ait dit d'aller s'excuser. »

Camus sourit et vint s'asseoir à côté de Shun pour passer sa main sur son front et sourire. Bon, la légère fièvre était toujours là, mais Shun semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Ses doigts guérissaient mais restaient raides malgré tout. Le jeune japonais avait de plus en plus l'envie de bouger et rester allongé commençait à l'énerver. Il était un chevalier bon sang ! Il n'en était pas à sa première blessure et son corps guérissait plus rapidement que celui d'un être humain normal. Pourquoi devait-il encore se ménager autant ?! Il n'était pas en sucre non plus !

« Quand est-ce que je pourrais bouger un peu ? Je commence à en avoir marre de rester couché tout le temps. »

Camus le regarda un instant et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. A vrai dire, Shun semblait encore faible mais il avait repris du poil de la bête comme on disait. Le Verseau sourit et hocha la tête.

« Je pense que dès demain tu pourras commencer à te lever mais sans forcer !

- Merci Camus ! »

Shun sourit et joua avec ses doigts un instant avant de soupirer.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont se battre ?

- Ho… S'ils cassent quelque chose, ils seront de corvées…

- Bonne idée ! »

Shun se mit à rire de bon cœur et resta callé dans les coussins tranquillement, parlant un peu avec Camus alors que dehors, Hyoga se défoulait sur les bûches de bois. Il avait retrouvé une attitude glaciale et distante mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il soit encore énervé. Ikki aussi restait dans son coin, essayant de ne pas penser à ce que son frère lui avait ordonné de faire. Il avait beau être l'aîné, il ne pouvait jamais rien refuser à son frère. Mais là, il n'avait pas envie d'aller s'excuser. Il n'avait rien fait de mal après tout ! Tous les deux restèrent isolés un long moment avant qu'Ikki ne grogne encore plus et sorte dehors. Les mains dans les poches, il s'appuya contre la façade du chalet et regarda Hyoga manier la hache.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le ton était froid mais Ikki ne se laissa pas démonter. Il se contenta de croiser les bras et continua de regarder Hyoga.

« Pourquoi tu t'es énervé tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne me suis pas énervé.

- Ha bon ? Et là, qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire. »

Hyoga soupira et regarda Ikki.

« C'est Shun qui t'a demandé de venir…

- Ouai… Il veut que je m'excuse… Et si je ne le fais pas, il ne veut plus me parler… »

Hyoga secoua légèrement la tête et s'assit sur le rondin de bois. Il croisa les bras et regarda Ikki toujours appuyé contre la façade.

« Tu vas t'excuser ?

- Non. Je n'ai rien fait de mal alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'excuser.

- Tu m'as traité de glaçon !

- Et alors… Tu le sais très bien…

- Ca n'est pas une raison pour me le jeter à la figure. »

Hyoga fronça les sourcils avant de détourner les yeux, Ikki soupira et se rapprocha de lui pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il lui poussa un peu l'épaule mais ne dit rien. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait dire de toute façon ? Il n'allait pas s'excuser pour ça et puis finalement, Hyoga ne semblait plus vraiment en colère.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? Pour rentrer le bois ?

- Hum… »

Ikki se releva et prit du bois dans ses bras pour le ramener près de la cheminée. Camus, qui s'attendait à des hurlements de la part des deux jeunes hommes, fut plutôt surpris de les voir aussi calmes. La soirée entière fut tranquille et Shun fut autorisé à venir manger avec eux. Bon, Ikki ne cessa de le couver mais l'ambiance était plus détendue et tout le monde semblait de nouveau avoir retrouvé son calme et son sang froid… Camus en profita pour demander leur attention et annoncer la demande du Pope.

« Hyoga, Ikki vous allez devoir retourner au sanctuaire. Le Grand Pope a besoin de vous pour une mission. Vous devrez partir à la fin de la semaine.

- Bien maître Camus.

- Je ne pars pas sans Shun et comme il est hors de question qu'il voyage…

- Ikki, tu n'as pas le choix, c'est un ordre du Pope, Shun restera ici avec moi le temps qu'il guérisse.

- Mais…

- Ho Ikki, arrête un peu. Je suis ton petit frère mais tu n'as pas besoin de me materner comme si j'avais trois ans... »

Ikki grogna et essaya de persuader Shun mais il eut beau s'énerver, rien n'y fit, Andromède ne céda pas. Il allait rester avec Camus se reposer et rentrerait quand ça irait mieux… Ca ne devrait pas prendre trois siècles non plus ! Ikki finit par quitter la table assez en colère pour aller se coucher directement dans le lit où Shun dormait aussi. Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel mais le japonais en profita pour demander quelque chose à Hyoga, quelque chose qui le turlupinait un peu et qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment demander à Ikki qui était un peu trop direct !

« Hyoga, je peux te demander quelque chose ? J'aimerais savoir pourquoi le Pope nous a envoyés à pieds ici… Je sais que Ikki risque de s'énerver mais toi… Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de savoir s'il te plait ?

- D'accord, je verrais ce que je peux faire… »

Shun sourit et vint poser un bisou sur la joue du cygne avant de souhaiter bonne nuit à tout le monde et d'aller se coucher. Il ne dérangea pas Ikki qui semblait bougonner dans son coin et s'endormit presque de suite alors que de l'autre coté, Hyoga et Camus s'apprêtaient à se mettre eux aussi au lit.

« Tu t'es réconcilié avec Ikki… Vous semblez plus proches depuis quelques temps…

- Maître Camus…

- Je ne demande rien. Je constate juste que ça te fait du bien de voir du monde… Et d'être aussi proche de certaines personnes.

- Maître Camus !

- Bonne nuit Hyoga. »

Camus sourit alors qu'il se retournait dans son lit pour éteindre la lumière et s'endormir. De son côté, Hyoga avait sentit son visage s'empourprer légèrement et il eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil… Il pensait à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Phénix mais aussi à ce que Camus lui avait dit… Il soupira… Il ne comprenait pas…


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous !!

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, voici un nouveau chapitre !^^ L'histoire avance mais le mystère s'épaissit… Hm… Ok, je me calme !^^

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews et je remercie tous les lecteurs qui ne laissent pas de messages de me suivre !^^

Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous laisse à votre lecture !^^

Paulinette.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Un retour mouvementé.**

* * *

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit revenir ici. C'est idiot ! Le Pope nous envoie vous chercher parce qu'il y a une soit disant menace et maintenant, on doit revenir ici pour s'occuper de disciples… On se fout de nous je crois. »

Ikki enrageait littéralement. La route pour revenir en Grèce avait été difficile, il était fatigué et maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés, le grand Pope exigeait qu'ils accueillent de nouveaux disciples. Ikki n'avait pas montré sa mauvaise humeur sur le coup mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait seul avec Hyoga, avec qui il allait devoir passer toutes ses nuits, il explosait**.** Le cygne soupira et rangea quelques affaires dans le placard qu'il devait en plus partager avec Phénix avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi je te signale… Je n'apprécie pas non plusqu'on me ballotte de droite à gauche pour rien… On verra bien, mais pour le moment, ARRÊTE DE FAIRE LES CENTS PAS ! »

Sous le coup, Ikki se stoppa, surpris par le brusque haussement de ton du Cygne. Hyoga n'en pouvait vraiment plus de voir le jeune homme tourner en rond comme ça ! Mais il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte qu'il avait hurlé de la sorte. Il se racla la gorge et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de se lever et de prendre de quoi se laver. Depuis qu'il était arrivé au sanctuaire, il ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de froid pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

« Je vais me doucher… Je ne supporte pas cette chaleur… »

Ikki sourit en coin et laissa le jeune homme quitter la chambre pour passer dans la salle de bain adjacente. Le Phénix passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'allongea sur le lit dont il avait hérité avant de fermer les yeux. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis quelques temps. Shun y était pour beaucoup, tout le monde s'était focalisé sur lui, de peur de devoir le pleurer et en avait un peu oublié leur propre comportement. Mais maintenant qu'Andromède était sauvé et qu'il était sur la voie de la guérison, Ikki se rendait compte qu'autant dans son comportement que dans celui du cygne, quelque chose avait changé. D'ordinaire Phénix était plutôt solitaire et ne s'inquiétait de personne, sauf de son frère, mais là, il s'était surpris à passer presque plus de temps avec Hyoga qu'avec Shun… Bon, l'Isba n'était pas forcément un grand espace, mais tout de même… Il avait eu un comportement étrange avec le Saint de Glace qui lui-même, avait semblé moins insensible et froid que d'ordinaire. Il l'avait vu rire et même s'énerver, chose que Hyoga cachait normalement au plus profond de lui-même… Et Ikki ne pouvait que s'avouer qu'il trouvait le jeune homme plus attirant quand il se mettait en colère… Il avait ce petit côté passionné qui ne pouvait que donner encore plus à Ikki envie de le titiller… Phénix soupira et rouvrit les yeux, à quoi était-il donc en train de penser ? C'était inutile ce genre de choses, jamais, Ho grand jamais, Hyoga ne se laisserait toucher par quelqu'un, homme ou femme… Il était de ceux qu'on ne pouvait jamais avoir…

« Dommage… J'aime bien quand il s'énerve… » sourit Ikki un peu sadiquement et se permit de fermer un peu plus les yeux, méritant bien un peu de repos avant d'aller affronter des hordes de sales gamins à guider dans le sanctuaire et à faire s'entraîner en attendant que des maîtres ne les prennent sous leur protection…

Hyoga, lui, passa un long moment sous la douche froide, augmentant un peu son cosmos pour refroidir un peu plus la salle de bain. Il prit son temps, profitant aussi du calme relatif pour se reposer mentalement. Passer son temps avec une personne qui grognait et râlait tout le temps était plus que fatiguant, pas étonnant que le Phénix soit seul et que lui-même vive en plein milieu de la Sibérie ! Il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter des milliers de répliques d'Ikki un jour ! C'était d'ailleurs une vision que le cygne chassa rapidement de son esprit alors qu'il éteignait l'eau pour sortir de la douche. Il se sécha vigoureusement avant d'enfiler un débardeur bleu et un panta-court noir. Il laissa ses cheveux humides tomber sur sa nuque et sortit pour aller dans la chambre et s'allonger un peu lui aussi. Mieux valait reprendre des forces avant de se jeter dans la fausse aux lions !

Hyoga finit par s'endormir comme une masse, le dos tourné à Phénix qui émergea une petite heure plus tard. Il se redressa tranquillement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place et écouter son ventre gargouiller. Il était sans doute l'heure de manger ! Ikki tourna son regard vers Hyoga et se leva lentement pour se pencher sur lui. Il soupira en le voyant endormi. Il l'aurait bien envoyé leur chercher à manger mais il n'était pas sur de pouvoir ressortir de la chambre si le cygne le gelait pour avoir osé le réveiller pour une chose aussi futile ! Ikki leva les yeux au ciel et défroissa légèrement son tee-shirt avant de remettre ses chaussures et de quitter la chambre. Il aurait été facile d'aller manger avec tous les autres disciples mais franchement, Ikki n'en avait pas spécialement envie ! Il décida donc de descendre en ville ramener quelques petites choses. Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour faire l'aller/ retour et quand il poussa la porte de la chambre, Hyoga dormait toujours…

« Hyoga… réveilles toi. »

Hyoga grogna simplement et fit un léger signe de la main signifiant qu'il voulait dormir. Ikki arqua un sourcil et sortit ce qu'il avait rapporté pour s'installer sur le lit et commencer à manger tranquillement.

« Tu devrais manger… J'ai croisé les gamins en bas… Ils sont un peu trop débordants d'énergie ! Mange.

- J'ai pas faim, je suis fatigué, laisse moi !

- Ho mais arrête de râler un peu… »

Hyoga se redressa et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour prendre une bouteille d'eau fraîche et en boire la moitié en soupirant. Il regarda les sandwichs qu'avait ramené Ikki et en prit un pour le manger du bout des lèvres, se sentant plus nauséeux qu'autre chose. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un long moment avant de se lever en même temps.

« Bon, allons nous occuper des terreurs…

- Ikki, ce sont des gamins, ils ne pourront pas être plus terrible que nous…

- Je n'étais pas terrible !

- Ho si… Le pire de tous !

- N'importe quoi… »

Hyoga pouffa de rire et quitta la chambre alors qu'Ikki continuait de râler. C'était amusant pour Hyoga de titiller Phénix et puis, ça lui évitait de penser à l'insupportable chaleur de cet endroit… Comme il rêvait d'être à la place de Shun, en pleine Sibérie…

* * *

« Shun… Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça… Tu es encore convalescent, tu as besoin de repos !

- Je voulais te remercier pour t'être occupé de moi… »

Shun était réveillé depuis un long moment mais au lieu de traîner au lit, il s'était levé sur la pointe des pieds, avait été prendre une bonne douche chaude avant de s'habiller tout aussi chaudement pour arriver dans le salon vide. Il était un peu étonné de ne pas y voir le Verseau qui était quelqu'un de très matinale, mais cela lui permit de préparer le petit déjeuner pour Camus qui, à présent, semblait plus que surpris de voir Andromède devant la cuisinière.

« Comme je ne savais pas trop ce que tu aimais, j'ai fait un peu de tout… »

La table n'avait sans doute jamais autant débordé de nourriture pour le petit déjeuner ! Hyoga ne mangeait que rarement et Camus également. Mais cette fois-ci il y avait du thé, du café, des petits pains tout chaud, du jus de fruits, de la brioche… bref, Shun s'était dépassé. Camus sourit et s'assit tranquillement à table, invitant Shun à venir également.

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est parfait et ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas déjeuné comme ça !

- Ho ! Mais il faut ! Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important! Il permet d'avoir des forces pour toute la journée ! »

Shun s'était un peu emporté, il avait l'habitude de faire la morale à Ikki mais là, il s'agissait de Camus. Il en rougit un peu et baissa légèrement la tête alors que le Verseau se servait du thé, étrangement touché par cette attention. Shun préféra un bon café et prit de la brioche, sur laquelle il mit un peu de confiture qui traînait tout au fond du frigo !

« Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

- Je suis un peu enrhumé mais je vais trèèèès bien ! »

Camus hocha la tête, malgré le fait qu'il ait proposéde quoi soigner son rhume à Shun, ce dernier ne voulait pas prendre de médicaments… Il avait abandonné l'idée de le forcer et pouvait constater que finalement, il n'allait pas plus mal que ça. Il reprenait même des couleurs et ça faisait plaisir au Verseau de le voir comme ça.

« Camus, il va falloir aller faire des courses… Parce que, ton frigo est vide !

- Et bien, j'irais cette après-midi pendant que tu te reposes.

- Ho ! S'il te plait, laisse moi aller avec toi ! J'aimerais sortir un peu.

- Shun, tu es encore faible… Et il faut marcher pour aller au village.

- S'il te plait… Camus… »

Camus ne cédait jamais aux caprices ou suppliques de ses disciples mais là… Là… Devant ce visage angélique et des yeux aussi suppliants... Le Saint de Glace ne se sentait plus tout à fait de glace et avait du mal à ne pas fléchir. Il essaya de résister encore mais Shun avait un regard trop… Trop mignon… On lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession ! Et Camus n'était finalement qu'un homme. Il soupira et posa sa tasse de thé sur la table avant de regarder Shun et de prendre un air sévère.

« D'accord… D'accord… Tu pourras venir, mais je veux que d'ici là tu te reposes ! C'est bien compris ?!

- Merci Camus ! »

Shun avait un sourire radieux sur le visage et Camus avait plutôt l'impression de se sentir faible face au jeune chevalier sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il était un Saint de Glace qui ne ressentait jamais rien pour personne habituellement, mais devant un tel air… Enfin, pour le moment, tous les deux mangèrent en silence et le Verseau fut content de voir que le jeune homme en face de lui retrouvait petit à petit l'appétit et se nourrissait mieuxque ces derniers jours. C'était plus qu'encourageant et dans quelques temps, il serait enfin totalement remis de ses blessures.

Enfin, pour le moment, le repas se passait dans la bonne humeur et Camus appréciait ce petit déjeuner, si rare chez lui. Mais quand Andromède se leva dans le but de débarrasser et faire la vaisselle, Camus fut plus rapide que lui. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Shun pour le faire se rasseoir.

« Tutututu ! Si tu veux venir faire les courses avec moi, tu te reposes…

- Mais Camus, je ne vais pas te laisser tout faire.

- Ho et bien si tu fais la vaisselle, tu ne viens pas en ville avec moi.

- D'accord… Je me repose alors. »

Camus sourit et acquiesça, regardant Shun se lever pour prendre un livre et s'asseoir dans le canapé, devant la cheminée. Le Verseau l'observa un instant avant de se mettre à ranger la table et à faire la vaisselle. Quand tout fut fini, et parce qu'il sentait que Shun s'ennuyait, il se dirigea vers un placard et en sortit un jeu d'échec avant de venir s'installer devant Andromède.

« Tu sais y jouer ?

- Heu… Non, pas du tout…

- Tu veux que je t'apprenne ? »

Shun sourit et acquiesça, posant son livre plus loin avant d'écouter religieusement Camus qui se mit en tête de lui expliquer toutes les règles des échecs ! Ca n'était pas vraiment facile mais Shun aimait apprendre de nouvelles choses et il trouva rapidement ce jeu très intéressant, se révélant même assez doué pour ça. Camus était un excellent professeur, il avait la maîtrise de lui-même et devant son air fermé et son visage sans émotion, il était difficile de savoir quel coup il allait prévoir !

Chance du débutant ou bien tactique ? Ce fut Shun qui gagna ! Il leva les deux bras en signe de victoire et fit un grand sourire à Camus qui remettait les pièces en place tranquillement.

« Et bien, tu es plutôt doué aux échecs ! Tu es sur de n'avoir jamais joué ?

- Mais, j'ai eu un bon professeur ! On pourra rejouer Camus ?

- Bien sur. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Shun soit heureux. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et se pencha en avant pour poser un baiser sur la joue du Saint de Glace. Ce geste, si anodin et spontané chez Andromède, était totalement surprenant et inconnu pour le Français peu, voir pas du tout, habitué à un quelconque rapprochement physique, y compris pendant ces combats. Camus se sentit même très étrange sous ce contact chaud sur sa peau glacée et se leva pour cacher son trouble en rangeant le jeu. Shun reprit son livre, ayant vite appris que Camus aimait le calme et parfois la solitude. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte du soudain embarras chez son hôte.

Quelques heures plus tard, Camus revint vers lui, une liste à la main.

« Tu es prêt ? On peut aller faire les courses ? »

Shun hocha positivement la tête et se leva doucement pour se rendre rapidement dans sa chambre afin de s'habiller chaudement. Il enfila trois paires de chaussettes après que Camus lui eut bandé ses blessures les plus à vif encore, de même avec ses doigts. Il prit son écharpe et son blouson chaud et revint au salon, tout emmitouflé.

« Je suis prêt !

- Je vois ça ! Je pense que tu n'auras pas froid comme ça !

- Hoo ! Il vaut mieux être prudent ! »

Camus leva les yeux au ciel, ses lèvres esquissant un sourire discret alors que Shun le suivait dehors. Il y avait un petit vent frais et un peu traître qui fit frissonner Andromède. Le Verseau le remarqua et le rapprocha de lui pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules et tenter de le réchauffer un peu, l'entraînant lentement mais sûrement vers le petit village. Ce simple geste le figea l'espace d'un bref instant… Il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte, mais il avait eu plus de contacts avec Shun qu'il n'en avait eu dans toute sa vie avec quiconque. Ce geste inconscient et pour le moins étrange, commençait à faire se bousculer tout un tas de questions dans l'esprit de Camus. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'avoir un corps contre le sien, celui d'Andromède, même si ça n'était que pour le réchauffer, n'était pas désagréable… Pas désagréable ?! Cette constatation le stupéfia et il parla encore moins que d'habitude, se contentant d'avancer dans la neige tandis qu'il tentait de comprendre ces sensations nouvelles.

« C'est vraiment petit… » souffla Andromède quand enfin les quelques maisons du village furent en vue.

Camus hocha simplement la tête, continuant d'avancer lentement sur la petite route à peine dégagée et emmena le jeune japonais vers la seule épicerie à des kilomètres à la ronde. Quand ils entrèrent dans la petite boutique, le gérant salua le Verseau avant de se mettre à parler à une vitesse impressionnante en tapotant l'épaule de Shun qui ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il était en train de dire. Camus sourit, au plus grand étonnement de Shun qui n'avait jamais vu le Saint d'Or exprimer ce genre d'émotion avec quelqu'un. Andromède fut tiré de ses pensées par Camus qui répondit à l'homme avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme et de lui traduire ce qui venait de se passer.

« Il est heureux de te voir sur pieds. Il faisait parti des villageois qui sont partis à ta recherche.

- Ho ! Remercie le pour moi alors ! »

Camus s'exécuta avant d'entraîner Shun dans la boutique et commencer à faire les courses. Andromède était un peu perdu parmi tous ses produits dont il n'en connaissait même pas la moitié ! Mais Camus fut une nouvelle fois très patient avec lui, lui expliquant ce que voulaient dire les étiquettes. Ils passèrent finalement pas mal de temps à choisir ce qu'ils allaient prendre avant de se diriger vers la caisse pour payer. Le gérant les salua chaleureusement avant qu'ils ne quittent lentement le village, les bras remplis de paquets.

« S'il ne faisait pas si froid, je suis sur que ça serait un endroit vraiment agréable !

- S'il ne faisait pas si froid je ne serais pas ici…

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ce froid sans être tout emmitouflé !

- Et bien… Je suis un Saint de Glace… »

Shun pouffa de rire devant l'évidence de cette constatation et approuva d'un hochement de tête, accélérant un peu le pas pour rentrer. Il se sentait un peu fatigué et avait envie de se mettre au chaud même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à Camus qui pressa lui aussi le pas pour ouvrir la porte de l'Isba. Il posa leurs sacs sur la table avant de se tourner vers Shun pour l'aider à enlever toutes les couches de vêtements qu'il avait mis pour sortir puis le poussa finalement gentiment vers le canapé.

« Aller, va te reposer un peu !

- Encore ! Mais je ne suis pas fatigué ! »

Mais c'est à ce moment là que Shun étouffa un bâillement, faisant arquer un sourcil au Verseau qui posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, le faisant reculer un peu plus.

« Ben voyons… Aller… Assied toi un peu et repose toi !

- Mais Camus…

- Pas de « mais » ! »

Shun soupira tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, se laissant emmener vers le canapé et s'y asseoir avec un certain soulagement tout en prenant le livre qu'il avait laissé un peu plus tôt alors que le Saint de glace retournait ranger les courseset s'occupait un peu de l'Isba, un brun maniaque sur les bords… Shun le regarda bouger dans le chalet un instant avant de se sentir sombrer légèrement. Ses yeux étaient lourds et sa fatigue palpable, il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à se tenir éveillé et n'y arriva pas bien longtemps. Son corps se décontracta et ses paupièresse fermèrent enfin pour s'endormir comme une masse. Quand le chevalier revint au salon, il sourit tendrement et alla chercher une couverture pour en recouvrir le corps endormi, se laissant aller à passer, dans un geste léger, sa main dans les cheveux qui couvrait le front de Shun. Camus ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le poussait à s'occuper ainsi du jeune homme, à presque le couver comme ça… Il sentait juste qu'il avait besoin de le faire et aussi… très envie de le faire. Le Verseau soupira et se détourna finalement, l'esprit encombré de toutes sortes de pensées plus dérangeantes les unes que les autres !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, bonjour !

Comment allez—vous ?! Haa voici donc le chapitre que vous attendiez tous… Ou pas ! Mdr !!! Bon je pense qu'il est un peu plus long que d'habitude mais je ne savais pas vraiment où le couper… Pour une fois, je ne voulais pas être trop sadique !^^

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos gentils messages qui me pousse à continuer et même à me lancer dans une nouvelle fic !^^ Heu bon, je commence à y songer hein ! Surtout que je n'ai pas encore de béta pour corriger mes horribles fautes donc !^^ Mais… Peut-être qu'elle va bientôt naître, ma fic hein, pas ma béta mdr !

Aller, j'arrête mes bêtises et je vous laisse profiter du chapitre !

Bisous

Paulinette !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : « C'est à n'y rien comprendre…**

* * *

« Je vais les pulvériser… Je vais les pulvériser…

- Ikki… Ferme là un peu…

Mais ils sont insupportables ! Comment de tels gamins peuvent avoir la prétention de vouloir devenir chevalier ? Ils ne sont même pas endurants ! Ca fait la cinquième fois qu'on vient à l'infirmerie parce qu'ils ont mal quelque part ! »

Hyoga soupira et s'avachit un peu plus contre le mur sur lequel il était appuyé. Il n'était pas vraiment au meilleur de sa forme et supporter Ikki qui râlait tout le temps n'aidait pas à sa bonne santé. Le cygne supportait de moins en moins la chaleur qui régnait au sanctuaire. Il tentait de cacher ce malaise derrière un air froid et désintéressé mais c'était de plus en plus difficile et il se sentait de plus en plus faible au fil des jours.

« Tu devrais te faire soigner aussi Hyoga, ta tête fait peur à voir.

- Merci… Ca fait toujours plaisir à entendre ! » grogna le jeune homme en se redressant pour attraper la bouteille d'eau fraîche qu'il trimbalait de partout et la boire à moitié.

Phénix arqua un sourcil et se pencha en avant comme s'il voulait voir encore mieux Hyoga. Ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux froidement, essayant de le faire reculer pour qu'il ne voit pas la sueur qui coulait constamment le long de ses tempes ou bien son air encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

« Tu transpires, tu bois cinquante litres d'eau par jour, tu prends des douches glacées presque trois fois par jour… Aller ! Avoue le !

- Avouer quoi ? Que tu m'espionnes ?

- Idiot ! Que tu souffres de la chaleur !

- Je ne souffre pas de la chaleur ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi s'il te plait !

- Hyoga, tu ne paraîtras pas plus faible si tu le dis !

- JE NE SUIS PAS FAIBLE ! »

Ikki arqua un sourcil alors que les disciples s'arrêtaient de discuter pour tourner leurs regards vers le cygne. Ce dernier grogna et se releva pour tous les regarder froidement tout en tentant de se calmer.

« Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous voulez peut-être faire cinq fois le tour du sanctuaire sur une jambe et les yeux bandés ? »

Autant dire que les jeunes disciples se sentirent plutôt…refroidis par les paroles de Hyoga et détournèrent les yeux, osant à peine chuchoter pour ne pas énerver le jeune homme plus que ça. Ikki, lui, riait bien dans son coin. Il se rapprocha du jeune homme et posa sa main sur son épaule que dégagea rapidement Hyoga, ne supportant pas d'être touché ! Il avait déjà beaucoup de mal à supporter ses propres vêtements…

« Tu es un peu énervé en ce moment… Donc tu souffres de la chaleur !

- Ikki… Si tu ne veux pas que je t'enferme dans un cercueil de glace, lâches moi ok ? »

Le Phénix aimait beaucoup titiller le cygne mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'ils se déclarent la guerre, il se recula donc et croisa les bras sur son torse avant d'aller envoyer la horde de gamins s'entraîner dans les arènes. Il revint ensuite vers Hyoga et posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur son épaule, la serrant un peu plus fort pour l'entraîner à travers tout le sanctuaire.

« Ikki ! Mais lâches moi ! Il fait cinquante degrés, c'est trop chaud pour se promener en plein soleil !

- Mais tais-toi donc, je vais te donner l'occasion de te rafraîchir un peu !

- Tu me soules Ikki !

- Je sais, je sais ! »

Mais Ikki ne le lâcha pas avant d'être arrivé sur une petite plage ombragée par une falaise. Hyoga arqua un sourcil et regarda Phénix, déjà en train de se déshabiller pour rester en boxer et se tourner vers le cygne qui avait détourné les yeux.

« Bon et bien ! Déshabilles toi !

- Non, non je vais me baigner comme ça !

- Mais t'es idiot ou quoi ! »

Hyoga passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se décida enfin à se déshabiller pour rester lui aussi en boxer. Ikki apprécia la vue qui venait de s'offrir à lui et ne se gêna pas pour regarder Hyoga des pieds à la tête pour finalement se détourner, avançant vers l'eau plus fraîche que l'air. Le jeune Russe leva les yeux au ciel mais avança aussi pour laisser l'eau lécher ses pieds et se figea. L'eau était tellement fraîche… Du coup, Hyoga dépassa Ikki pour se jeter dans l'eau froide, soupirant de soulagement.

« Mais tu es dingue… Tu pourrais mourir à faire ça ! »

Hyoga ne répondit rien et se contenta de rester presque entièrement immergé, profitant de cette fraîcheur inopinée, bientôt rejoint par Ikki, beaucoup moins à la fête mais appréciant légèrement cette eau.

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment dans l'eau sans vraiment se parler, Hyoga refaisait le plein de forces et Ikki ne pouvait empêcher son regard de dévier vers le corps de son jeune compagnon presque nu et très…. attirant ! Phénix se sentait quand même un peu troublé par cette soudaine attirance envers Hyoga. Il n'avait jamais caché son intérêt pour les deux sexes, mais envers Hyoga, glaçon ambulant de son état... C'était ça qui le désarçonnait un peu. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé, un jour, se sentir attiré par lui. Son regard du se faire un peu trop insistant car le Cygne fronça légèrement les sourcils et sortit de l'eau pour se rhabiller.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Je ne supporte pas.

- Hooo ça va ! On est fait pareil je te signales… Sauf si tu as quelque chose à cacher ! »

Ikki sourit sadiquement et se rapprocha du jeune homme pour… poser sa main entre les jambes de Hyoga qui poussa un cri surpris avant de repousser de suite Ikki, rouge comme une tomate et prêt surtout à le geler sur place. Ikki lui partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable et nerveux, se rhabillant, en apparence, tranquillement alors qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. Mais que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi donc avait-il eu ce geste envers Hyoga ? Il avait simplement voulu le provoquer mais de là à faire ça !... Il avait vraiment envie de se frapper mais préféra plutôt reporter son attention sur Hyoga et se moquer de lui, histoire d'oublier ses propres interrogations quant à son geste déplacé !

« Ha déesse ! Si tu avais vu ta tête ! C'était trop fort ! Rien que pour ça je pourrais recommencer !

- Essais un peu et tu ne pourras plus jamais te servir de cette partie là de ton corps ! »

Hyoga, plutôt en colère, serra les poings et se détourna pour rentrer d'un pas rageur dans la chambre qu'il partageait. Il alla se changer pour ensuite aller manger un bout et enfin retourner se coucher. C'était épuisant… Ikki était épuisant, les gamins étaient épuisants… Il voulait retourner en Sibérie, avec Camus et vivre dans la solitude. Il ne supportait pas vraiment cette vie trop animée et surtout, le sanctuaire lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs du passé. Un passé qu'il aurait aimé oublier pour le restant de sa vie, mais il continuait pourtant à le torturer… C'était un peu pour ça que, malgré avoir eut son armure, il était retourné auprès de Camus en lui demandant de continuer à être son disciple. Il était nostalgique de cette époque et voulait la poursuivre encore. Le verseau n'avait pas été contre et n'avait pas vraiment posé de questions quant à ce que pouvait vouloir le cygne. Il n'était pas aveugle et avait sans doute compris les motivationsdu jeune homme mais il avait quand même accepté et entraîné Hyoga, continuant de le traiter comme son disciple et puis… Hyoga soupçonnait Camus d'être aussi sentimental et d'aimer se retrouver un peu comme dans le passé… Bref, tout le monde y trouvait son compte et c'était mieux comme ça…

Enfin, c'était mieux, avant qu'Ikki et Shun ne débarquent à l'Isba. Ils n'étaient pas venus de leur propre volonté bien sur, mais ils étaient venus et en quelques jours ils avaient tout chamboulé. Hyoga avait été soulagé de voir Shun en vie, de le voir aller mieux et même contentqu'il reste guérir auprès de son maître, mais ce qui le taraudait, c'était plutôt cette attirance pour Ikki, l'envie de vouloir rester avec lui, même s'il le trouvait tellement énervant ! Il avait le don de le mettre en boule et de le faire sortir de ses gons ! Hyoga avait beau tenter de se retenir, de faire appel à tout son sang froid et à l'enseignement de Camus, il répondait au quart de tour et c'était ça que le phénix voulait voir !

« Raaaaa !! Il m'énerve !!! » marmonna Hyoga en mettant sa tête sous son oreiller, allongé sur le ventre.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il réfléchisse autant et surtout sur un sujet aussi stupide ! C'était comme le regard d'Ikki quand ils étaient à la crique. Il s'était sentit tout… tout… ENERVE ! Voilà, il ne pouvait que se sentir énervé par ce regard lubrique ! Mais… Mais quoi ?!

« Mais… Ca m'énerve !!! »

Hyoga tapa des pieds dans son matelas et soupira en posant sa tête sur son oreiller. Il ne comprenait pas. Non, il ne voulait pas comprendre les sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui. C'était juste, énervant, perturbant et illogique. Il ne voulait plus ressentir tout ça mais... Etait-ce vraiment possible ?! Le cygne soupira et essaya de s'endormir sans vraiment y parvenir, se tendant un peu quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer. Mais Ikki ne chercha pas à venir le voir, Hyoga entendit des froissements de tissus puis de draps et enfin, ce fut le silence le plus total…

« Hyoga ? Tu dors ?

- Oui ! »

Ikki sourit en coin, les bras repliés sous sa tête, regardant les ombres au plafond.

« T'es encore en colère parce que je t'ai touché tout à l'heure ?

- Bien sur que oui ! Idiot ! Tu es un mec !

- Et alors ? Ca m'empêche pas d'aimer les belles choses.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais de dire des âneries !

- T'es trop susceptibles Hyoga… C'était qu'un jeu… J'aime te voir te mettre dans tous tes états !

- Ouai c'est ça ! »

Hyoga se détourna et ne parla plus, Ikki lui, ne se départit pas de son sourire et s'endormit comme ça, sur d'une chose ; il continuerait de titiller le jeune homme, il aimait trop ses réactions !

* * *

« Etrange…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai comme un pressentiment… »

Shun haussa les épaules et passa sa main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il avançait sa pièce sur l'échiquier. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait ressenti, c'était apparu comme ça et ça restait ancré en lui. Mais il essaya de ne pas s'en formaliser et continua de jouer avec Camus. C'était presque devenu un rituel entre les deux hommes, ils jouaient parfois toute l'après-midi et ça plaisait bien à Andromède. Il commençait à s'ennuyer maintenant et tournait un peu en rond à l'Isba où il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Shun aurait aimé pouvoir renter voir Ikki et Hyoga au sanctuaire mais Camus n'était pas encore d'accord et pire, dès que Shun abordait le sujet, le chevalier préférait dévier et parler d'autre chose et franchement, le jeune homme commençait à trouver ça louche !

« Echec et mat…

- Ha… J'étais distrait, désolé Camus !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ton pressentiment ?

- Ho non, je… Je me demandais pourquoi je ne pouvais pas rentrer au sanctuaire voir Ikki et Hyoga…

- Tu as encore besoin de repos.

- Camus… On sait tous les deux que je vais bien…

- Tu rentreras bientôt, ne t'en fais pas. Une autre partie ?

- D'accord et cette fois je vais gagner ! »

Camus sourit légèrement et recommença à jouer avec Shun, mais cette fois, c'était lui qui était un peu ailleurs. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, mentir au jeune homme en face de lui. Camus détestait mentir de toute façon mais là… Pouvait-il vraiment lui dire la vérité sans voir une profonde tristesse envahir les magnifiques yeux verts de Shun. Pourtantil ne pourrait pas lui cacher la vérité indéfiniment ! Comment lui cacher qu'au sanctuaire, il ne serait pas bien accueilli, qu'il serait même congédié… Le jeune homme était tellement attaché à ses devoirs de chevalier que ça serait un coup un peu trop violent pour lui !

« Camus… Si tu fais ça, je vais prendre ta reine… » pouffa le jeune homme en appuyant son menton dans sa main, son coude appuyé sur la petite table. Camus arqua un sourcil et secoua légèrement la tête avant de se raviser et de sourire légèrement.

« Tu as raison, c'est moi qui suis distrait cette fois !

- Ce n'est pas grave ! On peut arrêter de jouer si tu veux.

- Non, non, finissons… »

Mais Camus n'était pas assez concentré pour ça et il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à ne pas faire de bêtises. D'ailleurs, il perdit au grand plaisir de Shun qui n'avait plus la chance du débutant maintenant !

« J'ai gagné… J'ai gagné… » exulta Shun en commençant à ranger les pièces du jeune alors que Camus passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il avait été un très mauvais joueur sur ce coup là mais la joie d'Andromède le consola légèrement. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais depuis qu'il hébergeait le jeune homme, il sentait toute sa froideur et sa carapace fondre comme neige au soleil. Shun était quand même l'un des premiers à arriver à tirer des demi-sourires au Verseau qui ne se laissait jamais aller à tant d'effusions avec personne. Mais avec le jeune homme, c'était différent et c'était quelque chose que le Chevalier d'or n'arrivait pas du tout à contrôler !

« Camus ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que… Quelque chose ne va pas avec moi ? »

Andromède était intelligent et avait vite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Shun avait besoin de connaître la vérité ! Pas qu'il ne se plaisait pas ici, à vrai dire, et même s'il s'ennuyait par moment, il avait pris goût à la compagnie de Camus et serait bien resté avec lui un peu plus longtemps… Mais il n'en oubliait quand même pas la mission pour laquelle il s'était retrouvé dans cet état.

« Si le Grand Pôpe nous a envoyé ici, avec Ikki, c'était pour vous prévenir d'un danger… Mais… Il n'y en avait pas, c'est ça ?

- Shun, te monter la tête ne te servira à rien et si le Grand Pôpe vous a envoyés ici c'est bien pour une raison.

- Laquelle ? Et pourquoi Ikki et Hyoga sont-ils rentrés et pas moi ?

- Shun…

- Je veux savoir ! Si quelque chose ne va pas avec moi… Je veux le savoir ! »

En cet instant, il n'y avait plus rien du si enjoué et souriant Shun. A la place se tenait un adolescent qui ne comprenait plus rien et qui avait besoin de faire le point sur cette zone d'ombre qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Le Verseau passa sa main dans ses cheveux et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir en face du japonais encore sur le fauteuil.

« Camus… Dis moi… S'il te plait… »

Camus soupira et regarda Andromède droit dans les yeux… Des yeux d'un vert brillant d'inquiétude et d'une farouche volonté d'en savoir plus.

« Tu ne pourras plus retourner au sanctuaire pendant un petit moment.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi !!!

- Ca, je ne peux pas te le dire… Mais tu vas rester ici, avec moi pendant quelque temps d'accord ?

- Pourquoi ! Je veux savoir pourquoi ! Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?! »

Camus resta silencieux, pouvait-il réellement accuser Shun d'être pur ? Non, ça n'était pas possible, c'était l'une des qualités essentielles du jeune chevalier, personne ne pouvait lui reprocher ça.

« Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

- Alors je veux savoir…

- Shun…

- Je ne suis plus un enfant ! J'ai le droit de savoir non ! »

Ce n'était pas tant de la colère que ressentait Shun en cet instant mais plus de la déception et de la peur. Peur de perdre tous ses repères, peur de finir par être oublié… Il avait vécu toute sa vie pour être un protecteur d'Athéna et même en temps de paix, il devait rester sur ses gardes. Mais là, on ne voulait plus de lui, on le mettait à l'écart comme un paria, comme si tout ce qu'il avait accomplis en tant que chevalier n'avait aucune valeur aux yeux de la déesse… Shun avait même l'impression qu'on tentait à lui reprocher d'avoir été choisi par Hadès comme réceptacle ! Alors**, **perturbé au plus profond de lui-même**,** il se leva et sans vraiment lancer un regard à Camus, il quitta le salon et alla s'enfermer dans l'ancienne chambre de Hyoga pour s'asseoir sur le lit et essayer de faire le point… Il ne comprenait plus rien, plus rien du tout ! Pourquoi était-il ainsi maintenu à l'écart ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus aller au sanctuaire ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi… Trop de questions qui tournaient dans sa tête et qui faisaient écho au mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait eu plus tôt. C'était quelque chose qu'il commençait à avoir beaucoup de mal à supporter et personne ne pouvait l'apaiser, même pas Camus !

Shun remonta ses jambes contre son torse et les enserra de ses bras pour y cacher son visage. Il avait besoin de savoir… de comprendre…

Camus quant à lui ne put que regarder, impuissant, Shun se lever et aller s'enfermer dans la chambre. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et resta un petit moment sans bouger avant de se lever pour ranger la chaise et le jeu d'échec. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Shun, il n'en avait pas le droit. C'était une décision prise d'en haut qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment et qu'il avait du mal à accepter lui aussi. Ce jeune chevalier avait déjà fait tant de choses, le renier ne pourrait que signifier sa fin! Mais ça, on ne semblait pas le comprendre ! Malgré tout, Camus ne comptait pas rester là sans rien faire… Il aiderait Shun, à sa manière en découvrant le pourquoi du comment…

* * *

« Hyoga ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

- Chuuuut…Idiot ! On va se faire repérer !

- Mais il est 3 heures du matin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches debout ?

- Je veux vérifier un truc…

- Dans le bureau du Pôpe ?

- La ferme ! »

Hyoga tira Ikki sans ménagement contre un mur, évitant ainsi la lumière du garde qui faisait sa ronde dans le coin. Le cygne arrêta de respirer un instant avant de continuer son chemin vers le bureau du Pôpe, s'asseyant dans le grand fauteuil pour commencer à soulever les papiers sur le bureau, ouvrir les tiroirs. Ikki était surpris par cette réaction.

« Depuis quand tu es devenu un délinquant ? »

Hyoga se figea et regarda Phénix avec un air choqué.

« Je ne suis pas un délinquant !

- Et tu fais quoi là ? Entrer par effraction et fouiller… Ca t'a pris comme ça ?!

- Je fais ça pour Shun… Je veux savoir pourquoi le Pôpe vous a envoyés alors qu'il suffisait de faire un courrier à mon maître.

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange… »

Hyoga leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa fouille, essayant de ne rien déplacer.

« Il doit bien y avoir un rapport ou quelque chose comme ça… » marmonna le Bronze en regardant rapidement le contenu d'un bloc note qu'il remit à sa place.

Cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'il venait ici la nuit pour trouver quelque chose susceptible de les intéresser et surtout, de comprendre pourquoi Shun ne revenait pas.

« Qu'est ce qu'on cherche exactement ? Un rapport ? Je ne pense pas que ça soit écrit sur du papier… Peut-être qu'il faudrait écouter une de leurs réunions. »

Ikki s'était lui aussi mis à chercher dans les papiers mais ne trouvait rien de bien intéressant… Il y avait des ordres de missions et des rapports mais ils étaient tous quelconques ! Enfin… Sauf celui de Milo… Ikki fronça les sourcils quand il le parcouru des yeux et s'appuya contre le bureau.

« Ikki, on a pas le temps pour ça… Aide moi à chercher… »

Mais Ikki ne répondit pas… On pouvait clairement voir que les expressions sur son visage changeaient au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. La surprise avait fait place à une interrogation, qui avait à son tour fait place à l'aberration et maintenant à la colère…

« Ikki ? »

Le cygne se leva de son siège et vint se mettre à côté de son ami pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils en lisant le rapport de Milo.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça… « l'ombre s'étend, il faut l'éloigner… »… C'est du charabia…

- Non, c'est comme codé. Jamais de prénoms ou de noms au cas où.

- Oui mais là… Si ça avait été grave, on serait tous sur le pied de guerre non ?!

- Non. Pas si on veut nous éloigner de quelque chose.

- Je ne comprends pas là… Ils veulent empêcher quelqu'un de revenir, regarde… »

Ikki ne répondit pas mais ce rapport ne lui disait rien qui aille. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans ce rapport. Pourquoi Milo avait-il écrit comme ça ? Que signifiait le fait qu'il ne laisserait pas cette ombre s'étendre ? Ca n'était pas son genre, il préférait tuer et poser les questions ensuite, donc bon.

« Il faut trouver ses autres rapports ! »

Hyoga approuva silencieusement et se remit à chercher tous les rapports du Scorpion. Il fut surpris de n'en trouver aucun.

« Ils ont été détruits…

- Oui, donc c'est quelque chose d'important ! Il faudrait savoir où… »

Mais, sous le coup de la surprise, ils s'étaient un peu emballés et avaient haussé le ton, attirant le garde qui faisait sa ronde.

« Qui va là ? »

Hyoga regarda tout autour de lui avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Ikki fourra le rapport dans sa poche et le suivit pour descendre lentement du bureau du Pope, grâce au lierre qui grimpait le long du mur, redescendre sur le sol et retourner dans leur chambre en silence. D'ailleurs, ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'au lendemain et même là, c'était par simple automatisme. Ils étaient trop préoccupés par ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit d'avant, bien trop…

Ce n'est que le soir, une fois au calme et allongés sur leur lit que Hyoga et Ikki consentirent à ouvrir la bouche.

« Il faut envoyer ça à Shun.

- Je ne pense pas que maître Camus soit très heureux de voir que nous avons fouillé dans le bureau du Pôpe...

- Tu crois qu'il est de mèche avec ce complot ?

- Mais ça va pas ! Ne dit pas ça de mon maître ! » lança Hyoga en se redressant, foudroyant Phénix du regard.

Ikki leva les yeux au ciel alors que le cygne se levait du lit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu vas où ?

- Prendre une douche ! Il fait cinquante degrés dans cette chambre. »

Ikki secoua négativement la tête et ne lâcha pas la silhouette de Hyoga jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la salle de bain dont la porte claqua. Phénix resta un instant sans bouger avant de sortir de sous son matelas le rapport de Milo et le relire pour la énième fois depuis la veille. A force, il allait commencer à le connaître par cœur. Mais plus il le lisait, moins il arrivait à comprendre ce que cela voulait dire et surtout à qui cela s'adressait. Après tout, ils s'étaient peut-être enflammés pour rien ! Autant cela n'était qu'un groupe d'ennemis ou bien une autre sottise dans le genre…Cela n'avait peut-être aucun rapport avec Shun… pourtant…

« Arrête de regarder ce papier… Ca ne nous aidera pas plus à comprendre ce qui se passe ici. »

Ikki grogna et rangea le papier sous son matelas avant de se rasseoirsur le lit. Ne rien faire était en train de le rendre fou.

« Et si on allait poser la question directement au Pôpe, au moins on serra fixés ! »

Hyoga arqua un sourcil, passant une serviette dans ses cheveux blonds pour les sécher légèrement.

« Et tu vas lui demander quoi ? « Bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger mais la nuit dernière en fouillant votre bureau je suis tombé sur ce papier, vous pouvez me dire si ça concerne Shun ? » Je ne suis pas vraiment sur qu'il le prenne bien ! »

Ikki arqua un sourcil et enfila ses chaussures en haussant les épaules.

« Tu es rabat joie Hyoga. Moi, j'y vais et on verra bien. »

Le cygne regarda son comparse quitter la chambre et soupira. Ikki était un enquiquineur ! Il faisait toujours des choses insensées ! Comme si le Pôpe allait lui dire la vérité ! Enfin, au moins Hyoga allait pouvoir profiter de ce moment pour rafraîchir l'atmosphère, il augmenta son cosmos et fit baisser la température de la chambre. Il soupira de soulagement et s'allongea en boxer en travers de son lit, laissant le froid l'envahir et cela lui fit un bien fou ! Il souffrait réellement de la chaleur de la Grèce, c'était insupportable pour le cygne et il n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer à l'Isba et aller s'entraîner des heures et des heures dans les glaciers ! Il en rêvait toutes les nuits mais quand il se réveillait, il se rendait compte qu'il était simplement en nage, au sanctuaire à crever de chaud… Le cygne se posait d'ailleurs de plus en plus de questions à ce sujet là… Il était déjà venu passer de longs moments au Sanctuaire et jamais il n'avait autant souffert de la chaleur. Certes il ne se sentait pas toujours très à l'aise, mais aujourd'hui, c'était insupportable ! La chaleur l'oppressait chaque minutes un peu plus, l'affaiblissant de minutes en minutes. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres alors que son esprit cherchait une raison à son état… Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer, ça n'était pas une situation normale ! Même Camus ne souffrait pas autant de la chaleur ici ! Quelque chose n'était vraiment pas normale !

Combien de temps ce petit paradis dura-t-il ? Hyoga ne le sut pas mais il fut soudain dérangé par Ikki, très en colère qui revint dans la chambre. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il hurla et claqua la porte sans aucune douceur !

« Mais ça va pas de transformer la pièce en congélateur ! Arrête ça ! »

Hyoga se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, cessant de faire brûler son cosmos pour regarder Ikki dans son activité préférée, faire les cents pas.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour te mettre en pétard comme ça ? »

Ikki le foudroya du regard et continua ses va-et-vientavant de s'arrêter devant le lit de Hyoga et de littéralement exploser.

« Il a dit que ça ne me concernait pas ! Que Shun ne viendrait plus jamais au sanctuaire, qu'il n'avait plus le droit ! Il ma dit que ça n'était pas mes affaires ! MAIS CA CONCERNE SHUN NOM DE…

- Ne jure pas !!! »

Ikki continua de grogner en tournant à nouveau en rond, incapable de se calmer pour le moment. Hyoga quand à lui se posait des questions un peu plus profondes, du genre, pourquoi Shun ne pouvait plus venir ici.

« Tu lui as demandé pourquoi ?

- Bien sur ! Je ne suis pas un imbécile !

- Bon et alors, il a dit quoi ?

- Que Shun n'avait plus sa place ici ! »

Hyoga arqua un sourcil et essaya de réfléchir à ce que leur cadet avait pu faire pour se faire congédier de la sorte. Andromède était sans doute le chevalier le plus pur et le plus gentil de tout le sanctuaire, il était apprécié de tout le monde et il avait amplement sa place parmi eux… Alors pourquoi refuser qu'il vienne ici ? C'était idiot…

« C'est n'importe quoi ! Shun ! On parle de Shun là ! Il ne ferait même pas de mal à une mouche ! »

Alors qu'Ikki continuait de hurler, Hyoga essayait de comprendre mais sans y parvenir. Il se leva finalement et alla fouiller dans le genre de bureau qu'il y avait dans la pièce pour y prendre un bloc note et commencer à rédiger une lettre autant pour Shun que pour Camus.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Phénix une fois qu'il eut réussi à se calmer un minimum.

Hyoga fit un signe de main et reprit sa phrase là où il l'avait arrêté avant de tendre le papier à Ikki pour qu'il puisse le lire.

« Tu veux vraiment dire ça à Shun ?

- Tu crois que lui cacher la vérité est une bonne chose peut-être ?

- Non mais là… Tu es un peu direct !

- Ha bon ? Et tu aurais mis quoi à la place ? »

Ikki se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il était encore plus direct que le cygne, il risquait donc d'être encore plus méchant dans ses propos et ça n'était pas vraiment ce dont avait besoin son jeune frère ! Il rendit donc la lettre à Hyoga qui la mit dans une enveloppe et la scella. Il ne comptait pas laisser un messager l'emmener en Sibérie, surtout un messager du sanctuaire. Il ne voulait pas que sa lettre soit interceptée ! Et tant pis si ça mettait un mois pour arriver à l'Isba !

« On l'enverra demain, quand nous irons en ville… Il faut éviter qu'on nous empêche d'envoyer ça…

- Ouais…

- Aller, calme toi, on va trouver pourquoi Shun ne peut plus venir. Il n'a rien fait alors… »

Ikki semblait avoir du mal à être convaincu par Hyoga mais il ne dit rien et quitta la pièce pour aller manger sans grand appétit. Il était trop perturbé pour avoir faim et Hyoga était dans le même état que lui. Tous les deux ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire, ils n'étaient que de simples disciples et tout ça les dépassait un peu…


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour boujour !!

Comme promis, voici la suit qui va vous éclairez, ou pas, sur ce qui se passe pour nos héros !!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et encore merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !!!

Bisous !

Paulinette

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Chapitre 8 : « Mais pourquoi !!!!! »**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

« Je ne suis pas sur que ça soit la meilleur chose que l'on ait faite…

- Nous ne pouvons pas leur dire la vérité. Cette bataille ne les concerne pas… Pas cette fois… »

Athéna se plaça devant une fenêtre et rejeta ses cheveux dans son dos alors que le Pôpe la rejoignait. Ikki venait de quitter la salle d'audience et pas dans le plus grand calme, ce que pouvait comprendre les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Shun ne doit pas être mis en danger et les humains non plus… Tant que l'ombre s'étendra et que nous ne serons pas sûr que le danger est minime il doit être tenu à l'écart… Et ne pas savoir ce qui se passe…

- Alors il faudrait peut-être renvoyer tous les Bronzes s'entraîner et informer Camus.

- Oui, c'est ce que nous allons faire… Il ne faut pas que les Bronzes cherchent à savoir pourquoi, surtout Ikki et Hyoga… Je te laisse t'en occuper.

- Bien sûr Athéna… »

L'homme s'inclina devant la déesse avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller rédiger les ordres qu'il venait de recevoir. Mentir comme ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était pour leur sécurité, pour qu'une guerre sainte ne recommence pas. Ils en avaient bien trop vu, ils avaient le droit de vivre leur vie maintenant… Même si ces chevaliers ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille…

* * *

« Shun ? »

Camus entra lentement dans la chambre où Andromède était assis sur le milieu du lit, les jambes repliées contre son torse et son menton posé sur ses genoux.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Shun haussa les épaules, plus vraiment sur de savoir ce qu'il ressentait… Ils avaient reçu la lettre de Hyoga et d'Ikki il y avait deux heures et autant dire quelle avait un peu eut l'effet d'une bombe sur les deux hommes. Certes Camus n'avait rien montré, se contentant de passer le papier à Shun qui, étrangement, n'avait rien dit non plus. Il avait lu le message, posé la lettre sur la table et s'était levé en silence pour regagner sa chambre et s'asseoir au milieu du lit. Conciliant, le Français avait décidé de lui laisser un peu de temps… Mais au bout de deux heures, il finit par aller voir le jeune homme, plutôt inquiet pour lui. Et il y avait de quoi vu l'état presque amorphe dans lequel il trouva lejeune chevalier.

« Je savais Ikki incapable de se plier à des règles mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça de Hyoga ! Ils se mêlent tous les deux de choses qui ne les regardent pas. »

Mais cela ne fit qu'à peine réagir Shun qui soupira et resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il ne savait plus s'il devait être en colère, soulagé d'en savoir plus, triste ou bien simplement… Ne rien ressentir du tout.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire… Ou penser de ça… Je devrais être furieux, courir au Sanctuaire pour exigerdes explications mais… Je ne sais pas, je n'y arrive pas, j'en ai marre je crois… »

Andromède leva les yeux vers Camus et pensa déceler une légère lueur de tristesse dans les prunelles habituellement indéchiffrables. Pourtant, ce fut tellement furtif qu'il pensa envoyer sa propre tristesse après des autres et soupira.

« Peut-être qu'il faut juste que tu te rendes à l'évidence et que tu passes à autre chose. Ca sera peut-être pour toi l'occasion de changer de vie.

- Mais je ne veux pas faire autre chose !

- Shun… Tu es jeune, profites en… »

Mais le jeune homme ne savait pas ce que c'était que profiter. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, on les avait entraînés pour qu'ils soient tous des chevaliers, qu'ils puissent protéger Athéna et la terre et là… On lui disait simplement qu'il ne pouvait plus faire tout ça, qu'il était…normal… C'était quelque part un choc pour le jeune homme et surtout une intensedouleur au fond du cœur… D'ailleurs, Andromède renifla et cacha son visage dans ses bras.

« Je ne veux pas arrêter…

- Shun… Tu as toujours dit que tu n'aimais pas te battre… Maintenant tu ne seras plus obligé de te forcer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire… »

Là, Camus se sentit impuissant face à la détresse du jeune homme qui releva la tête avant de se jeter dans ses bras, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde ! Sur le coup, le Verseau n'osa pas bouger et resta tendu comme un arc, se contentant de garder le jeune homme sanglotant dans ses bras, son visage dans son cou. Camus frissonna un instant avant de lentement lever ses mains, encore un peu « choqué » d'une telle réaction d'affection. Il les posa dans le dos de Shun qu'il frotta doucement, gardant le silence simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour réconforter les gens et il n'avait jamais eu à le faire de toute façon !

« Pleurer ne va rien résoudre tu sais…

- Je sais… » sanglota Shun sans pour autant se redresser.

Mais Camus ne le repoussa pas et se contenta de lui offrir la seule chose qu'il pouvait en cet instant, le réconfort deses bras. Cela sembla faire du bien au jeune homme qui se calma peu à peu, cessant de pleurer et même de sangloter… Le Français le laissa totalement se reprendre et se redresser sur le lit. Shun essuya son visage et baissa un peu les yeux, honteux de se laisser aller comme ça.

« Excuse moi… Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser.

- Tu ne m'embarrasses pas… »

Pris d'une inspiration soudaine et non réfléchie, Camus leva doucement sa main pour la passer tout aussi doucement sur le visage de Shun et sécher les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Mais, semblant se rendre compte de son geste, le célèbre maître des glaces retira assez rapidement sa main et se leva tout aussi vite. Se raclant un peu la gorge et se détournant pour cacher sa gêne, Camus se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre et se retourna à peine pour parler à Andromède, de nouveau prostré sur le lit.

« Tu devrais aller prendre une douche et nous pourrons jouer aux échecs ensuite si tu veux. Ca te permettra de penser à autre chose. »

Shun se redressa légèrement et hocha imperceptiblement la tête avant de regarder le Verseau quitter sa chambre. Malgré tout, il resta encore quelques minutes tout recroquevillé sur le lit avant de se lever et d'aller sous la douche. Et cela eut au moins le don de lui faire le plus grand bien, calmant ses angoisses et ses questions pour un temps. Il rejoignit le salon, tout frais, et s'assit sur le fauteuil qui était devenu le sien, regardant en silence le Français lire jusqu'à ce que ce dernier repose son bouquin pour mettre en place le jeu d'échec auquel ils jouèrent de longues heures et sans vraiment se parler.

* * *

« Hyoga. Debout !

- Hum…

- Aller ! Debout !

- Fiche moi la paix… »

Hyoga était allongé sur le ventre et de tout son long sur le lit en simple boxer et essayait tant bien que mal de dormir un peu. Mais c'était sans compter sur Ikki qui essayait de le tirer de sa couche, surpris de voir le cygne encore allongé à cette heure tardive de la matinée. D'ordinaire, c'était lui le premier levé et même lui qui réveillait le Phénix. Mais là, c'était le monde à l'envers.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'es malade ? Tu te lèves jamais aussi tard d'ordinaire.

- Fiche moi la paix, je suis fatigué c'est tout, ça fait trois nuits qu'on fouille le bureau du Pôpe… J'ai besoin de sommeil… »

Ikki arqua un sourcil et s'assit sur le bord du lit de Hyoga tranquillement, le regardant de la tête aux pieds. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec le jeune homme. D'ordinaire, Hyoga était le plus froid d'entre eux, il ne montrait aucune émotion de douleur, de joie, de plaisir ou autre. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, tout semblait avoir changé. Hyoga semblait fondre comme de la neige au soleil ! Plus les jours passaient, moins il semblait pouvoir retenir sa colère ou tout autre sentiment.

« Est-ce que tu as trop chaud ?

- Hmm… Chut…

- Hyoga… »

Le jeune homme grogna et se redressa un peu, relevant ses cheveux sur sa nuque, ne supportant plus du tout de sentir quoi que ce soir sur sa peau. Il avait une tête à faire peur, des cernes immenses et il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Ikki le regarda de la tête aux pieds en fronçant les sourcils. Jamais encore il n'avait vu Hyoga dans cet état et il commençait sérieusement à s'en inquiéter. D'ordinaire, il n'y avait que Shun qui pouvait susciter en lui ce genre de sentiments mais là, le Russe avait su toucher une partie de lui qu'il pensait morte, surtout depuis la disparition d'Esmeralda.

« Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?

- Non mais on dirait un zombie !

- Sympa… » marmonna le jeune homme en prenant une bouteille d'eau et en la vidant à moitié.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour avoir un peu de fraîcheur. Même en allant se baigner à l'endroit d'Ikki, il ne se rafraîchissait plus. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps comme ça.

« Je vais devoir rentrer, je n'en peux plus… Je prends au moins 5 douches froides par jour, je bois au moins trois litres d'eau… Je vais craquer. »

Ikki arqua un sourcil et regarda Hyoga.

« A mon avis… Tu as déjà craqué. Augmente ton cosmos sur toi, refroidis toi comme ça.

- Tu crois que j'ai pas essayé ? J'y arrive pas, ça m'épuise… Cette chaleur m'épuise…

- Tu ne manges presque rien aussi ! C'est normal que ça n'aille pas ! Je croyais que t'étais un chevalier !

- Ho tais toi… »

Hé bien… Le cygne avait quand même l'air de ne pas aller du tout. Il ne s'était pas reprit comme d'habitude et pire, il semblait encore plus mou. Le phénix se releva en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver avec Hyoga, il avait d'autres soucis pour le moment et surtout cette histoire d'ombre dangereuse venue du fond de la terre…

« Je pensais à Hadès mais… C'est stupide comme idée. On l'a détruit une fois… C'est un dieu mais quand même…

- Ikki, ça fait trente fois que tu me le répètes et je te le redis, je ne sais pas !

- Oui ben c'est bon, pas la peine d'être désagréable !

- Mais c'est toi qui nous soule avec ça ! On ne sait pas ce qui se passe pour le moment ! Et Hadès est mort… »

Oui, il était mort et pourtant, Ikki n'en était même plus sur. Il ne savait plus que penser et toutes les personnes qu'il essayait d'interroger était des murs, des murs encore et toujours. Personne ne savait rien, rien du tout. Personne n'était au courant ce qui avait le don d'énerver profondément Ikki ! Si c'était un tel danger, comme ils le lisaient dans les rapports de Milo ou d'autres chevaliers, comment était-il possible que personne ne sache rien ! Bien sur il avait pensé à aller voilà les auteurs des rapports mais dés qu'il était approché, avec toute la délicatesse qu'on lui connaissait bien évidemment, il s'était retrouvé face à des murs de silence. C'était simple, personne ne lui avait rien dit et on l'avait envoyé baladé en le traitant de fouineur et de casse pied ! Tout ça avait renforcé sa mauvaise humeur et Hyoga en avait soupiré de dépit.

« Je vais prendre une douche… »

Phénix releva la tête, sortant de ses pensées un instant pour reporter son regard sur Hyoga qui se leva lentement. Mais quelque chose ne se passa pas bien et le cygne tituba un instant avant que ses jambes ne le lâchent. Ikki, qui regardait la scène, eut à peine le temps de rattraper le jeune homme avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol.

« Hyoga ! Hey ! Hyoga ? Ca va ? »

Hyoga leva une main tremblante et la posa sur son front en secouant légèrement la tête, à l'évidence, il n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout et semblait avoir du mal à revenir à son état normal.

« Je…Je crois que j'ai fait un malaise.

- Moi je ne crois pas, j'en suis sur !

- Ikki… Ca va… C'est passé.

- Non ça ne va pas. Reste un peu tranquille tu veux. »

Hyoga soupira mais ne chercha pas à bouger plus que ça, pas vraiment sur de pouvoir se lever de toute façon ! Ikki le souleva tranquillement et alla dans la salle de bain pour faire couler l'eau froide. Il posa Hyoga sur le rebord de la baignoire et lui enleva son boxer, se fichant des protestations du cygne qu'il plaça sous l'eau.

« Arrête de râler… On est des mecs tous les deux, je sais comment on est fait.

- Mais ça, je pouvais le faire moi-même… »

Ikki ne répondit rien et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'il inondait le corps du jeune homme avec le jet d'eau froide. Hyoga soupira de bien être et ferma les yeux, se sentant un peu mieux au fil des minutes qui passèrent, oubliant même sa gêne d'être nu en présence de son ami. Mais le phénix ne voulait pas encore le laisser seul, il n'avait pas tellement envie de le trouver évanoui dans la baignoire, noyé sous l'eau froide.

« Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? Je peux te laisser sans avoir peur de te retrouver dans les pommes ?

- Oui ça va, merci. »

Ikki hocha la tête et se releva un peu à regret. C'est que vu comme ça, il avait pu profiter du beau petit corps de Hyoga et ça ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment. Du coup, il prit tout son temps pour sortir et retourner dans la chambre qu'il aéra un petit peu. C'était peut-être l'air oppressant qui avait provoqué le malaise chez son ami. Un ami qui revint en serviette quelques minutes plus tard, un peu moins pâle mais encore un peu fébrile.

« Habille toi et on va en ville manger quelque chose.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre. »

Hyoga leva les yeux au ciel mais ne se sentait pas vraiment d'attaque pour se battre avec Ikki. Il s'habilla donc le moins possible et enfila ses chaussures avant de suivre le jeune homme tranquillement. Tous les deux ne parlèrent pas vraiment sur le chemin, se contentant d'avancer jusqu'à arriver en ville, plutôt animée à cette heure-ci de la journée.

« On va où ? Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on mange quelque chose ! »

Ikki lui fit un léger clin d'œil et bifurqua dans une rue adjacente et beaucoup moins fréquentée pour arriver sur une petite place calme et ombragée. Il y avait un glacier à cet endroit là où quelques personnes âgées jouaient aux cartes en buvant un apéritif. Ikki sourit et alla s'asseoir à la table la plus ombragée, suivi par un Hyoga étonné.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un glacier ici...

- Je l'ai découvert en me promenant et je me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien.

- Merci. »

Ikki arqua un sourcil, étonné. Il était vraiment rare que Hyoga se montre aussi… reconnaissantavec lui. Phénix leva la main comme pour lui dire que ça n'était rien et prit la carte pour faire son choix. Il prit la plus grosse glace qu'il y avait à la carte et Hyoga fit de même. Ils furent rapidement servis et autant dire que le cygne se jeta presque dessus, savourant le froid dans sa bouche.

« Et bien… Heureusement que je t'ai emmené ici… Tu étais sur le point de crever de faim.

- Hum… La glace c'est délicieux… Je crois que c'est la seule chose que je peux avaler. »

Ikki hocha la tête et mangea tranquillement la sienne, un peu plus calme que précédemment. Faire une petite pause ne leur faisait pas de mal. Tout ce qui leur arrivait était dur et ils avaient besoin de faire ce que tous les ados faisaient entre eux, comme sortir, discuter, manger une glace même si Shun les préoccupait toujours beaucoup. Shun était important pour eux deux mais ils avaient aussi d'autres problèmes comme celui de la température pour Hyoga et pour Ikki, son petit frère bien sur mais aussi les nouveaux sentiments qu'il ressentait envers son frère d'armes...Pourquoi donc leur vie était-elle aussi compliquée ! Ils étaient des adolescents, enfin, pratiquement des hommes maintenant, et ils avaient vécu plus de choses dans la vie que n'importe quelle autre personne !

« On va trouver ce qui se passe avec Shun… Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ikki arqua un sourcil avant de hocher la tête et de finir sa glace en silence, tout comme Hyoga qui se permit même d'en recommander une autre alors que le phénix avait bien du mal à terminer la sienne.

« Tu es sur d'avoir encore faim ?

- Oui… J'ai très faim ! »

Et il s'avéra que le cygne avait vraiment très très faim vu les trois autre coupes de glace qu'il s'enfila avant de se trouver rassasié ! Ikki était plus qu'étonné de voir Hyoga capable de manger autant ! Il ne le lâcha d'ailleurs pas des yeux ce qui finit par intriguer le jeune saint de glace qui n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être ainsi dévisagé !

« Quoi ?

- Hum ? Rien… Je me disais juste qu'il n'y avait que Shun pour manger autant de trucs sucrés en si peu de temps…

- Ha… Et ben non, tu vois… Alors arrête de me fixer comme ça.

- Pourquoi j'arrêterais ? Ca te gêne ? » demanda Ikki en se penchant sur la table, rapprochant son visage de celui de Hyoga qui essaya de se reculer un minimum, fronçant un peu les sourcils en lançant son regard le plus froid qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire sur le visage d'Ikki.

« Ikki, tu es vraiment bizarre en ce moment… C'est toi qui es malade, pas moi…

- Malade ? Non, pas vraiment… Sauf si désirer est une maladie bien sur.

- Désirer ? Tu désir quoi là ? Idiot… »

Si Ikki garda un sourire à peu près calme, ses yeux eux, s'enflammèrent, déstabilisant Hyoga qui déglutit en essayant de trouver une échappatoire. Il avait beau être assez naïf voir aveugle pour certains, il était en train de comprendre peu à peu ce que le comportement d'Ikki voulait dire. Généralement le phénix ne se montrait un peu sympa que quand il y avait Shun dans les parages, il prenait son rôle de grand frère très à cœur et il n'hésitait pas à tout faire pour le bien d'Andromède. C'était même avec lui qu'on le voyait le plus démonstratif. Ok, il ne sautait pas dans les bras de tout le monde comme pouvait le faire Shun, cependanton le voyait tout de mêmesourire et devenir plus détendu… Mais depuis que Hyoga et lui partageaient plus de choses, le cygne se rendait compte qu'Ikki était plus ouvert avec lui et qu'il… avait des gestes assez déplacés quand il s'y mettait, comme ce matin quand il l'avait déshabillé ou bien sur la plage, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient baignés ensemble. Sur le coup, Hyoga n'y avait vraiment pas fait attention mais maintenant, tout se mettait en place !

Le cygne se figea et déglutit avant de détourner les yeux et de sentir son visage s'empourprer ! Ikki ne put que remarquer ce petit changement et se pencha un peu plus au dessus de la table alors qu'il allongeait aussi ses jambes dessous pour venir toucher celles de son ami.

« Tu as enfin compris n'est-ce pas ?

- Ikki… enfin… Nous sommes deux hommes et ça n'est pas normal… »

Ikki arqua un sourcil, bien étonné que le cygne ne trouve pas ça « normal » ! Pourtant, Camus avait l'esprit très ouvert, et heureusement pour lui vu que Shun n'avait jamais caché à son frère qu'il aimait beaucoup le Saint de glace… Mais là, il était étonné de la réaction de Hyoga.

« Pourquoi ça ne serait pas normal ?

- Parce que nous sommes des hommes…

- Nous ? Hoo alors tu as même envisagé la chose… Hahahaha ! Tu es trop marrant quand tu es tout rouge Hyoga… C'est amusant de voir ta réaction ! »

C'en fut un peu trop pour Hyoga qui se leva soudainement, posant ses mains sur la table, foudroyant des yeux Phénix qui se renfonça dans sa chaise, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait beaucoup les réactions du jeune homme quand il se mettait en colère ou qu'il se sentait offensé ! C'était toujours très amusant.

« Ne dis pas de choses stupides ! Je suis un homme et je ne désire rien ni personne !

- Ho alors tu es frigide ?

- QUOI ? MAIS CA VA PAS NON !!! »

Ikki arqua un sourcil amusé à ce cri qui venait du cœur ! D'ailleurs, tous les gens présents sur la terrasse se retournèrent pour voir qui pouvait parler aussi fort, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser encore plus Phénix.

« Hyoga… Tu sais tout le monde te regarde…

- Je…je… Raaaa ! Tu m'énerves ! »

Hyoga sortit un billet de sa poche et le jeta sur la table avant de s'en aller d'un pas rageur alors que le phénix se fendait bien la poire ! Il resta un moment à rire tout seul avant de payer le reste des glaces qu'ils avaient mangées pour quitter la petite place et remonter tranquillement jusqu'au Sanctuaire après avoir été se baigner un peu. Il faisait une chaleur épouvantable cette après midi là et, si ça plaisait beaucoup à Ikki, il n'était pas vraiment sur que Hyoga y survive… Il n'avait certes pas très envie de se retrouver frigorifier en entrant dans leur chambre mais il s'inquiétait véritablement pour le cygne et voulait vérifier que tout allait bien.

« Fichu Hyoga… » marmonna Phénix en passant sa main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il prenait la direction de la chambre qu'ils occupaient.

Bizarrement, il ne ressentit aucun cosmos à travers la porte fermée et fronça les sourcils en tournant la poignet pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Hyoga ? Tu boudes ? Aller… »

Ikki avança dans la chambre et fut plutôt étonné de ne voir personne, pourtant, les chaussures du cygne étaient là, bien rangées près de la porte… Le jeune homme referma la porte derrière lui, se figeant un peu en sentant soudainement un résidu de cosmos qui le fit à peine frissonner.

« Hyoga ? Tu es là ? »

Pas de réponse… Ikki soupira et s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain, enlevant subitement sa main de la poignée gelée. Bon, Hyoga devait être là, à se faire une petite séance d'ère glacière ! Ikki tapa légèrement à la porte, essayant d'avoir une réponse pour être sur que ça allait pour Hyoga.

« Hyoga ? Tu peux pas répondre quand on t'appelles ? T'es là au moins ? Tu fais encore la tête pour ce que j'ai dit. Aller, c'était une plaisanterie ! Je suis sur que tu n'es pas frigide, c'était pour te faire réagir ! »

Ikki secoua un peu la tête et tendit l'oreille. Mais il n'y avait aucun bruit venant de la salle de bain. Il était même étonné de ne pas sentir de cosmos brûler. Hyoga était donc parti depuis peu… C'était quand même étrange et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« Si tu ne réponds pas, j'entre… »

Ikki attendit encore quelques secondes avant de poser sa main sur la poignée, de moins en moins froide, et poussa la porte. En fait, il ne faisait pas si froid dans la salle de bain calme, où il ne semblait y avoir aucune âme qui vive.

« Hyoga… T'es là ? »

Le jeune homme soupira et allait se détourner quand quelque chose attira son attention… Et ce quelque chose n'était autre qu'une jambe étendue. Phénix fronça les sourcils et contourna la baignoire pour trouver enfin le cygne, assis contre le mur les yeux fermés. Il réagit à peinequand son ami s'agenouilla en face de lui pour poser sa main sur sa joue.

« Tu es brûlant…

- Hmm… Laisse moi…

- Hyoga, si ça ne va pas dit le…

- Non…

- Hyoga !

- Ca ne va pas… » souffla finalement Hyoga en ouvrant légèrement les yeux, incapable de bouger ou de faire quoi que ce soit.

Ikki soupira et prit le cygne dans ses bras pour sortir de la chambre rapidement et aller vers la plage. Il faisait une chaleur assez intense et Hyoga trembla entre ses bras avant que le jeune homme ne le déshabille.

« Ikki, c'est une manie chez toi…

- Mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix pour le moment… Et puis comme ça, je peux te voir nu…

- Imbécile… » marmonna le jeune homme en frissonnant, essayant de se cacher un peu d'Ikki qui entra dans l'eau fraîche sans se déshabiller. Hyoga ne se tendit même pas, semblant apprécier l'eau froide sur son corps et s'accrocha à son ami qui continua d'avancer dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'ilssoient immergés totalement.

« Voilà, ça devrait aller mieux maintenant… Et dès demain on rentre à l'Isba, ça suffit maintenant toutes ses bêtises !

- Et pour Shun ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je vais aller voir le Pope pour lui dire qu'on s'en va et que je veux des explications.

- Je viendrai avec toi…

- Non, toi tu vas te reposer ! Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces ! »

Hyoga marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais ne répliqua pas et se laissa aller autant dans les bras d'Ikki que dans l'eau fraîche. Il se sentait mieux au fil des minutes, plus calme, plus détendu et moins bouillant. Il était vraiment temps qu'il rentre, Ikki avait raison. Mais avant, ils avaient quand même une petite chose à mettre au clair…

« Est-ce que c'est moi que tu désires ? » souffla Hyoga d'une petite voix, pas vraiment sur de ce qu'il devait dire.

Ikki, qui s'était muré dans le silence, fut un peu surpris par la question de Hyoga qu'il regarda un instant dans les yeux, ne pouvant qu'apprécier les tâches rouges qui coloraient ses joues !

« Ha… Possible oui, pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu trouvais ça anormal et qu'en plus je t'énervais…

- Idiot… Tu m'énerves parce que moi aussi… »

Et bien oui, tout seul dans la salle de bain, alors qu'il essayait vainement de se rafraîchir, il n'avait pu que constater le fait qu'il était indéniablement attiré par Ikki, par ses manières un peu bourrues et par lui tout court finalement, son physique autant que son mental…

Mais la réponse du cygne fit arquer un sourcil à Ikki qui ne voyait pas très bien ce que voulait dire Hyoga. Il avança un peu dans l'eau, grimaçant sous un courant plus froid avant de se décider à lui poser la question. Se pourrait-il que le cygne le désir réellement ? Qu'il cherche simplement à le lui dire ?

« Toi aussi quoi ? J'ai beau être un chevalier, je ne suis pas devin ! »

Hyoga marmonna et s'empourpra un peu plus avant de reprendre dans un chuchotement.

« Moi aussi je… je désire quelque chose… Enfin… toi je veux dire… Tu vois, tu as compris… »

Ikki ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette déclaration ! Hyoga se renfrogna et essaya de s'éloigner de son ami qui le serra un peu plus contre lui, rapprochant son visage du sien, très près du sien. Le cygne arrêta un instant de respirer, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Ikki avant de déglutir et de se détourner, embarrassé.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça… C'est embarrassant…

- Embarrassant ? Je ne trouve pas moi… J'ai bien envie de faire quelque chose..

- Quoi ?

- T'embrasser… »

Hyoga déglutit et baissa les yeux un instant avant de les redresser vers Ikki**, **lui offrant un pâle sourire.

« Alors fais le… »

Ikki sourit légèrement et se pencha sur Hyoga qui se triturait soudainement les doigts, le cœur battant la chamade, son souffle presque haletant… Cet état de fébrilité faisait sourire Ikki qui posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles fraîches et au goût sucré du cygne qui frissonna contre lui. Ce fut un simple contact entre leurs lèvres, court et innocent mais qui laissa Hyoga rêveur un long moment, même après avoir regagné la chambre où Ikki l'avait couché avant de partir pour le temple du Pôpe… Il avait aimé ça… Beaucoup même…


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, bonjour !

Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre !!^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que cette fois, vous aurez votre dose de notre petit Shun d'amour !^^

Je remercie ceux qui me lise et qui me laisse de gentils messages encourageants !^^

Je vous embrasse fort !

Paulinette.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : « Quand tout se complique ! Ou le retour à l'Isba. »**

* * *

Shun frissonna et remonta la couverture le long de son corps, essayant de ne pas trop bouger dans le lit glacé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire froid cette nuit ! Le poêle de la chambre ne semblait plus diffuser aucune chaleur et le jeune chevalier était bien en mal de s'endormir dans ce froid mordant qui lui rappelait par trop sa mésaventure d'il y a quelque temps… Si seulement il n'y avait que ça qui l'empêchait de dormir ! Les paroles de Camus ne cessaient de tourner et de se retourner dans son esprit sans que cela ne l'aide à grand-chose…

Andromède soupira et finit par se redresser, entraînant avec lui la couverture du lit. Il se leva doucement, s'enveloppa bien chaudementpour finalement sortir de la chambre et se rendre au salon, incapable de dormir. Il essaya de ne pas faire de bruit mais le simple fait de marcher sur le plancher réveilla Camus, toujours sur le qui vive quand il y avait quelqu'un à l'Isba. Il se redressa et regarda l'heure sur le réveil avant de soupirer un peu. Il n'était certes pas un grand dormeur, mais à trois heures du matin, il n'était généralement pas encore debout !

Pourtant, le Français ne se recoucha pas, au contraire. Il se leva, enfila un peignoir par-dessus son pyjama et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Le salon était plongé dans le noir mais on devinait que le feu dans la cheminée venait d'être ravivé. Ainsi, il ne s'était pas trompé… Shun était bien là, assis en boule dans le fauteuil dans lequel s'asseyait toujours Camus pour jouer aux échecs.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Shun ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la voix du Saint de glace qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver tant il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il lui fit un petit sourire et secoua négativement la tête sans pour autant bouger.

« Non mais je n'arrive pas à dormir… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller !

- Je t'ai entendu marcher, l'habitude je suppose.

- Hyoga et Isaak avaient la fâcheuse maniede se promener en pleine nuit ici ? » demanda Shun amusé, heureux de pouvoir parler d'autre chose que de lui ou bien de cette histoire à dormir debout dont il était malheureusement l'acteur principal.

« Hum… Disons qu'ils avaient l'habitude de vouloir venir dormir avec moi et de rester plantés devant ma porte des lustres parce qu'ils ne savaient pas s'ils avaient le droit. »

Camus sembla un instant bien mélancolique de cette époque mais se reprit vite et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour ramener un verre de lait chaud à Shun, s'asseyant sur le bord du fauteuil où se trouvait le jeune homme.

« Merci Camus. Mais je ne suis pas sur que ça m'aidera à dormir… J'ai trop de choses dans la tête. »

Andromède soupira mais bu quand même le verre de lait doucement, se léchant la lèvre après coup pour y enlever la trace blanche laissée par le liquideet jouer avec le verre, incapable de calmer ses pensées.

« Tu te tortures pour rien Shun. Je suis sur que toute cette histoire sera bien vite réglée. Et puis dis toi que tu vas pouvoir profiter de la vie et de ta jeunesse.

- Je sais mais… Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée et puis… Même si je profitais, je ne pourrais partager ça avec personne… »

Shun déglutit et baissa la tête, les larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux. Il n'était pas fait pour vivre seul, loin de sa famille et de ses amis. Il avait besoin d'Ikki, de Hyoga et même de Shiryu pour vivre ! Ils étaient en quelque sorte son équilibre… Et puis il y avait tous les Saints d'Or et leur sagesse ou bien leurs pitreries comme Milo ou même Camus… Comment pourrait-il vivre loin de tout ça**, **loin de LUI ?!

« Vous me manqueriez tous bien trop et je ne saurais pas comment occuper mes journées… Quand je m'entraîne, je sais que je suis utile ou quand il y a des missions mais là… Je ferais quoi, je retournerais au japon, je devrais reprendre mes études et trouver un métier ennuyant… C'est pas pour moi Camus… Ca ne sera jamais pour nous. »

Camus soupira et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Shun, la serrant doucement, incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit. C'était la pure vérité. Ils étaient des chevaliers, des hommes et des femmes qui se battaient pour la paix dans le monde et la protectiondu genre humain. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment leur place dans la société bien rangée. Ils avaient tous besoin d'action, de se sentir utile à quelque chose…

« Ne pensons pas à ça maintenant. Il faut aller se recoucher d'accord… »

Shun hocha la tête et commença à se lever avant de regarder l'homme debout devant lui, majestueux comme à son habitude, même en plein milieu de la nuit.

« Camus ?

- Oui Shun ? »

Andromède hésita un instant et se mordilla la lèvre avant de se lancer avec une toute petite voix timide.

« Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Camus sourit légèrement, un acte qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent depuis qu'il y avait Shun dans sa vie et hocha positivement la tête, passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour se diriger vers la chambre du chevalier. Shun se coucha tranquillement et se tourna vers Camus, hésitant un instant avant de venir poser sa tête contre son épaule.

« Bonne nuit Camus.

- Bonne nuit. »

Shun ferma les yeux et, sans doute apaisé par la présence du Français, ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Le saint de glace quant à lui observa un petit moment le visage serein du japonais, écoutant sa respiration calme et profonde. Il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Certes il avait déjà eut des amants, enfin… deux plus précisément mais ça n'avait pas spécialement été…. extraordinaire selon lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un qu'avec Shun même s'il était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi…

* * *

Hyoga soupira, les yeux toujours fermés. Il se sentait mieux, un tout petit peu mieux même. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait réussit à faire une nuit complète en Grèce et autant dire qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de se réveiller. Pourtant, la chaleur commençait à augmenter autour de lui et le sommeil le quittait de plus en plus. Il n'y avait pas de bruit autour de lui ce qui acheva de le réveiller. S'il n'y avait pas de bruit, c'est qu'Ikki n'était pas là et ça, ça n'était pas spécialement bon signe. Ne devaient-ils pas partir le jour même ? Le phénix devrait être en train de préparer leurs affaires.

Le cygne se redressa d'ailleurs dans le lit, s'étant enfin décidé à ouvrir les yeux, et regarda autour de lui. Il était seul apparemment et aucun bagage autour de lui. Hyoga passa sa main dans ses cheveux et posa ses pieds sur le sol pour se lever. Le bain d'hier lui avait fait un bien fou… enfin le bain et… Hyoga sentit ses joues s'empourprer et il se racla la gorge.

« Oublie ça… Moment de faiblesse… » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'il ouvrait le placard pour prendre un short beige et un tee-shirt bleu nuit.

Il prit aussi un sous-vêtement léger et fila dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche fraîche, voire totalement glacée. Il se demandait où était passé Ikki, ce qu'il faisait alors qu'ils avaient convenu de rentrer à l'Isba pour parler avec Camus et Shun ! Enfin. Il prendrait sa douche et ensuite il irait le chercher. Hyoga profita de la fraîcheur de l'eau un petit moment et quand il sortit les cheveux encore humides, Ikki était dans la chambre, debout devant la fenêtre, droit comme un « i ».

« Ikki… Je ne t'ai même pas entendu arriver… Où tu étais, je croyais qu'on rentrait à l'Isba ?

- On ne rentre plus. »

Le ton était glacial, presque en rivalité avec celui de Camus. Hyoga arqua un sourcil et se rapprocha de Phénix, posant sa serviette humide sur son lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as découvert quelque chose ?

- Ca ne te regarde plus Hyoga. Maintenant je vais m'occuper de ça seul.

- Dis, parles moi sur un autre ton s'il te plait ! »

Hyoga n'appréciait pas du tout le ton froid et dur d'Ikki. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver des années auparavant quand le Phénix n'était qu'une personne sauvage, aveuglé par sa haine et sa soif de vengeance, sans aucune considération pour son prochain. Ne s'étaient-ils pas embrassés la veille ?! Si cette idée embarrassait encore Hyoga, cela s'était réellement passéet le chevalier ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de piaf d'Ikki pour qu'il change si soudainement.

« Bon, Ikki, accouche… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! »

Mais Hyoga regretta un peu de voir Ikki se retourner et le surplomber, ses yeux brûlants de colères. Donc il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose. Le cygne fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur le bras de son ami. Il devait savoir.

« Ikki ! Dis moi ! On a commencé à deux et je compte bien savoir pourquoi on veut mettre Shun à l'écart ! »

Le phénix regarda Hyoga dans les yeux un instant, ne décolérant pas. S'il avait su ce qu'il entendrait en se rendant dans le bureau du Pope hier soir, il se serait abstenu ! Il voulait savoir pourquoi on voulait mettre son petit frère à part, pourquoi on ne voulait plus de lui ici. Mais il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça ! Pas du tout même ! Il avait été choqué et n'avait pu que rester caché en faisant appelle à tout son sang froid.

« Je sais pourquoi ils ne veulent plus de Shun… Hier soir… J'ai entendu une conversation entre Mü et Athéna. »

Hyoga fronça les sourcils et répliqua sur le ton des reproches.

« Et depuis quand tu écoutes aux portes ? Encore plus quand on parle du Pôpe, même si c'est Mü aussi sympas soit-il et de notre Déesse ! Ikki, tu crains !

- Bon tu veux savoir ou juste me faire la morale ! »

Hyoga soupira et fit un signe à Ikki, lui intimant de continuer son récit. Phénix grogna légèrement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, s'appuyant contre le mur avant de continuer de sa voix toujours aussi froide.

« Je ne suis pas arrivé au début, alors je pense qu'ils devaient parler des rapports des autres Saints… C'était sans intérêt et j'allais partir quand…. »

Ikki ferma un peu les yeux, la scène de la veille lui revenait parfaitement en tête…

* * *

« Aphrodite est revenu ce matin avec de bien mauvaises nouvelles. L'ombre se rapproche de lui. »

Ikki se rappelait avoir froncé les sourcils alors qu'Athéna poussait un petit soupir, s'asseyant doucement sur un siège.

« Il semble l'attirer comme un aimant ! Il faut l'arrêter Mü !

- Mais comment ? Tout le monde est sur l'affaire, dès qu'on s'en approche, elle se cache et revient. Elle le cherche et ne s'arrêtera qu'une fois qu'elle aura trouvé Shun…

- Elle ne s'arrêtera pas à ce moment là, elle fera tout pour nous détruire une nouvelle fois. Il ne faut pas laisser Hadès se réveiller et reprendre le corps de Shun. La dernière fois a failli lui être fatale !

- Je sais Athéna… Nous allons redoubler d'efforts pourla trouver. Je pense que Milo et Death Mask pourraient faire l'affaire. »

Ikki avait arrêté d'écouter à ce moment là, trop abasourdi pour entendre la suite des commentaires des autres rapports.

* * *

Ikki passa sa main sur son visage et s'assit sur le lit alors que Hyoga restait debout, silencieux, lui aussi totalement abasourdi par les révélations d'Ikki. Là, il avait beaucoup de mal à assimiler les choses.

« Mais on a détruit Hadès ! Comment il peut encore survivre !

- Je ne sais pas… Mais il va falloir faire quelque chose !

- Oui, retrouver Hadès, l'enterrer au fin fond de la planète Terre et ne plus jamais en entendre parler. »

Hyoga déglutit et se passa une main sur le visage. Cette histoire était totalement dingue, comment cela pouvait-il encore arriver ?! Tout était censé être fini !

« Shun doit être mis au courant… Il a besoin de savoir et… Enfin, Camus doit le savoir et a du être chargé de protéger ton frère. Cette histoire est totalement dingue ! »

Hyoga vint s'asseoir à son tour et le silence s'installa dans la petite chambre alors que l'un comme l'autre étaient plongés dans leur pensée. Que faire maintenant ? Que penser ?

« On doit s'en aller et aller voir Shun. Il doit savoir ! Tant pis pour les informations qu'on pourrait avoir ici !

- Oui, je pense que de toute façon rester ici ne va rien nous apporter de plus ! »

Ikki soupira et se leva pour préparer leurs affaires dans le silence, pressé de partir soudainement pour protéger son petit frère mais aussi soucieux de voir Hyoga aller mieux. Le jeune homme avait perdu pas mal de kilos et cette chaleur dont il souffrait commençait à inquiéter Ikki. Après tout, malgré que l'on soit en Grèce, Hyoga avait toujours enduré leclimat.

« Je me demande aussi pourquoi tu souffres autant de la chaleur… On sait tous que tu es un glaçon mais quand même…

- Ikki… Je ne suis pas un glaçon… C'est ce pays qui est horrible ! »

Ikki leva les yeux au ciel et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Tout ne s'expliquait pas comme ça ! Ca serait bien trop facile !

« Il n'y a pas que ça… Tu n'avais jamais autant souffert de la chaleur… Je me demande juste ce qu'il t'arrive… Entre Shun et toi… On n'est pas sortit de l'auberge. »

Malgré tout, Hyoga ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser quelques questions. Il est vrai que maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas été aussi mal pendant la bataille du Sanctuaire et en plus, ils s'étaient battus à ce moment là ! Maintenant il suffisait qu'il lève un orteil pour transpirer comme un bœuf et faire un malaise ! Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange !

« Est-ce qu'on pourra un jour être tranquille…

- Apparemment… Non… »

Ikki n'avait pas tord ! Apparemment, ils ne pourraient jamais être tranquilles !

* * *

Sur le quai de la gare, Camus était pensif. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Hyoga et Ikki reviennent en Sibérie aussi précipitamment. Ils ne les avaient prévenus que par télégramme alors qu'ils devaient déjà être dans le train depuis quelques heures mais sans donner plus d'explications et autant dire que ça n'était pas pour rassurer le Gold ! D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que lui qui semblait inquiet par ce retour soudain. Shun, à ses côtés, emmitouflé chaudement de la tête aux pieds, ne cessait de se triturer les doigts, ses beaux yeux verts scrutant sans cessent les voies, attendant anxieusement le train.

Camus le regarda un instant avant de poser l'une de ses mains sur les siennes doucement, les serrant, tentant de le calmer de son mieux. Il lui offrit un regard qui fit sourire le jeune bronze mais qui n'atténuapas pour autant son inquiétude !

« Ca va aller. Ils ont peut-être simplement fini leur mission au Sanctuaire. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Tu as raison… Je suis même content de les revoir. Ils m'ont manqué. »

Le Français hocha imperceptiblement la tête et reporta son regard sur l'horizon, attiré par le bruit du train entrant en gare. Il sentit Shun frissonner à côté de lui mais aussi commencer à avancer, mu par une certaine excitation, celle de revoir son frère et Hyoga, qu'il considérait aussi comme sa famille.

Le train entra comme au ralentit dans la gare et finit enfin par s'arrêter devant les deux Saints, déversant son petit flot de passager dont deux personnes plutôt atypiques et qui attiraient d'ailleurs tous les regards en raison de la discussion apparemment animée qu'elles avaient.

Mais Shun ne sembla pas y faire attention et sourit, se mettant à courir vers elles.

« - !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Aussitôt les deux jeunes hommes cessèrent de se parler pour se retourner soudainement vers Shun dont ils ne virent que les cheveux tant il arriva à la vitesse de la lumière dans les bras d'Ikki. Le phénix accusa le coup et sourit légèrement alors qu'il passait ses bras autour du corps de son petit frère, heureux et soulagé de le voir debout et apparemment en pleine forme.

« Nous ne sommes pas partis depuis longtemps pourtant…

- Si si !! Bien trop à mon goût ! »

Shun sourit et posa un baiser chaleureux sur la joue d'Ikki avant de se jeter dans les bras de Hyoga et de faire de même. Ce retour lui avait finalement remis du baume au cœur et le jeune homme en oublia pour un petit moment ses inquiétudes et ses peurs quant à l'avenir.

« Vous avez vos bagages ? Il va bientôt faire nuit et la température va vite descendre. »

Camus n'avait pas voulu briser les retrouvailles entre les jeunes hommes mais il fallait dire que quand Shun s'y mettait, il était difficile de le faire lâcher prise ! Alors le Français avait fini par s'approcher lentement, avec son calme caractéristique et donnait la première excuse, la plus valable quand même, pour refaire redescendre tout le monde sur terre. Hyoga ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement à son maître qui ne manqua pas de remarquer les cernes sous les yeux de son disciple, sa maigreur soudaine et son teint pâle. Camus fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils et regarda rapidement Ikki qui semblait aller parfaitement bien. Mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, Hyoga lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire… Ils en parleraient plus tard, pas la peine de gâcher la joie de Shun maintenant !

« Camus a raison ! Il faut rentrer ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes approuvèrent et toute la petite troupe se mit en route. Shun resta totalement glué à Ikki, le tenant par le bras et lui posant tout un tas de questions sur son séjour en Grèce, sur les autres personnes qu'ils avaient pu voir là-bas. Mais à son grand regret, Ikki resta plutôt vague et se contenta de grogner plus que de répondre aux questions de son frère.

« Nii-san… T'es vraiment pas drôle… » bouda Shun en soupirant, restant quand même accroché à son frère.

Quelques pas derrière eux, Camus et Hyoga marchaient côte à côte, égaux à eux mêmes, froids et ne montrant aucune émotion. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, observant les deux frères se chamailler légèrement. Camus voulait que ça soit Hyoga qui aborde le sujet de sa santé mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas vraiment prêt à le faire…

« Tu as l'air malade.

- Hmm… La chaleur… »

La chaleur ?! Il ne faisait même pas deux degrés et Hyoga parlait de chaleur ?! Et puis, même s'il en avait souffert en Grèce, ça n'était quand même pas la première fois qu'il allait là-bas. Autant dire que cette réponse ne satisfit pas du tout le Gold.

« La chaleur. Tu es vraiment un très mauvais menteur Hyoga. »

Le jeune homme soupira et regarda Camus. Décidemment, son maître le connaissait trop bien.

« La chaleur y est pour beaucoup… Enfin, je pense… Ikki aussi trouve que c'est étrange. »

Camus ne put que légèrement approuver les dires de son disciple. Même lui ne souffrait pas tellement quand il retournait dans son temple. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait donc à tous ces gamins soudainement ! Pourquoi donc les Dieux s'acharnaient-ils sur eux qui avaient déjà tant souffert. C'était vraiment quelque chose que Camus comprenait de moins en moins !

Mais le sujet ne fut plus du tout abordé jusqu'à ce que le petit groupe rejoigne plutôt dans la bonne humeur l'Isba. Shun semblait être redevenu celui que tout le monde connaissait, un jeune homme pétillant de vie, aussi vif qu'une pile, virevoltant dans tous les sens pour finalement se mettre aux fourneaux et déclarer d'office qu'il faisait le repas !

« Shun… On peut faire quelque chose de simple ce soir…

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Ce soir, c'est spécial ! Laissez moi faire ! Allez ranger vos affaires tiens ! »

Camus ne put empêcher une ombre de sourire flotter sur ses lèvres devant la joie du jeune homme. Il avait lui-même tellement de mal à lui faire oublier ses inquiétudes ces derniers temps que le voir comme ça ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Il sentit un étrange regard sur sa nuque et quand il se retourna, il ne manqua pas le léger signe de tête de son disciple qui disparut dans sa chambre d'enfant en compagnie d'Ikki. Camus resta un instant à regarder Shun et, quand il fut sur que ce dernier était totalement occupé par sa cuisine, il rejoignit les deux autres.

« Camus il faut qu'on parle. »

Le ton grave d'Ikki tout comme la mine sombre de Hyoga convainquirent de suite l'homme que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le Français referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et resta là, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre, sans que personne ne prenne la parole en premier. Apparemment, ce que les deux plus jeunes s'apprêtaient à apprendre au maître des glaces n'était pas des plus agréables à entendre ou du moins, des plus innocents.

C'est d'ailleurs Hyoga qui prit la parole en premier sur un ton qui se voulait neutre mais où pointait une certaine colère. Camus capta son regard et comprit que c'était surtout envers le Phénix.

« Maître Camus… Sachez que je ne suis pas d'accord sur le fait de ne rien dire à Shun !

- Hyoga ! Ne recommence pas ! C'est de Shun dont on parle ! Tu veux vraiment lui dire ?!

- Je pense qu'il a tout à fait le droit de savoir ! Il n'a plus 2 ans !

- Mais il est hors de question qu'on lui dise quoi que ce soit pour le moment ! Shun c'est Shun, c'est tout… »

Hyoga ouvrit la bouche une nouvelle fois, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs, mais fut coupé par Camus qui se racla légèrement la gorge, pas vraiment enclin à supporter les disputes de ces deux là.

« Apparemment vous n'en êtes pas à votre première altercationsur ce sujet… Passons donc au plus important. Qu'avez-vous découvert ? Parce que je suppose que vous n'êtes pas sagement restés tranquilles comme on s'y attendait. »

Ikki regarda Camus et sourit légèrement alors que Hyoga détournait les yeux un peu mal à l'aise. Décidemment son maître le connaissait vraiment bien et savoir qu'il devait se douter qu'ils avaient « fouillé » de partout le gênait un peu. Camus ne l'avait pas éduqué ainsi et il ne voulait pas lui faire honte. Heureusement pour le cygne, ce fut Phénix qui prit la parole, passant outre leur investigation.

« Nous avons découvert pourquoi Shun ne peut plus être un chevalier, pourquoi on veut le mettre de côté. »

Camus ne bougea pas d'un cil, regardant alternativement Ikki et Hyoga. La suite ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à venir de la bouche de son disciple.

« Hadès est à sa recherche… Enfin, son âme recherche Shun. »

Alors là, ce fut quand même la surprise pour Camus. Comment Hadès pouvait-il être encore capable de chercher le corps de Shun ?! Les Bronzes ne l'avaient-il tout simplement pas tué… Certes c'était un Dieu mais pourquoi tant d'acharnement sur le jeune homme.

« C'est assez étonnant. Hadès est quand même mort… Il ne devrait pas être capable de pouvoir chercher Shun ! Maissi Mü à décidé d'éloigner Shun c'est que la menace est réelle. »

Ce que Camus comprenait encore moins était qu'on ne l'ait pas mis au courant… Du moins ne l'avait-on peut-être pas fait, pensant sans doute qu'au fin fond de la Sibérie, Shun serait en sécurité…

Shun qui était en cuisine n'avait pas de suite remarqué l'absence de ses frères et de Camus, trop occupé à sa cuisine. Mais le repas avançait vite, trop vite et le jeune homme partit en quête de tout ce beau monde pour qu'ils puissent l'aider à mettre la table. L'Isba n'étant pas non plus la maison des Kido, il en fit rapidement le tour et se retrouva devant la chambre à deux lits, prêt à taper à la porte quand il surprit la conversation des trois hommes à son sujet… D'abord étonné, il soupira et s'apprêta à signaler sa présence, ne voulant pas écouter aux portes, quand sa main s'arrêta en chemin alors que le nom d'Hadès était prononcé… Ce fut de suite comme une douche froide pour le japonais qui se figea, ouvrant de grands yeux et écoutant la suite.

Dans la chambre, loin de se douter de la présence de leur cadet derrière la porte, les trois hommes continuaient leur conversation. Camus restait plutôt froid et distant alors que Hyoga montrait clairement son inquiétude.

« Nous avons surpris une conversation entre…

- Nous ?! Non, non, non ! TU as surpris une conversation ! »

Ikki soupira et leva les yeux avant de reprendre.

« D'accord, d'accord ! J'AI surpris une conversation entre Mü et Athéna où j'ai appris ça et apparemment, personne ne peut l'arrêter… Même les plus forts des Gold n'y sont pas arrivés. »

Raison de plus pour commencer à s'inquiéter se mit à penser Camus, passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux avant de s'appuyer légèrement contre le mur.

« Je ne comprends pas que personne ne vous ait prévenu maître Camus. Mais d'après ce qu'Ikki a entendu, ils voudraient que vous le protégiez… »

Ca, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui demande, Camus faisait ça automatiquement, bien qu'inconsciemment, avec Shunréalisa t-il malgré lui.

« Bien, je pense qu'il est nécessaire pour le moment de ne rien dire à Shun et de… »

Camus s'était redressé et allait proposer de parler avec Athéna quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement et plutôt brutalement sur un Shun, la tête basse, ses cheveux cachant une partie de son visage. Mais au son de sa voix, tout le monde put comprendre qu'il avait tout entendu.

« Arrêtez de me prendre pour un gamin de 4 ans ! Arrêtez de vouloir me protéger, de vouloir tout me cacher ! J'ai le droit de savoir NON ?! »

Ikki se mordilla un instant la lèvre, se demandant comment gérer la soudaine crise de son frère.

« On ne t'a rien dit pour cette raison, regarde ta réaction ! »

Shun se figea et serra les poings, redressant un visage pâle, les yeux brillants de larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux.

« Et tu veux que je réagisse comment ? En riant ?! Peut-être que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir peur, de m'inquiéter, de vouloir savoir le pourquoi du comment ? Ou bien de me battre contre ça ! »

Plus Shun parlait, plus sa voix tremblait, devenait hésitante, hachée. Hyoga fit un pas vers lui, essayant de rattraper les choses.

« Shun, calme toi… On va arranger tout ça, je te le promets… »

Mais Shun se recula, les larmes dévalant maintenant ses joues… Il ne comprenait pas que son frère et Hyoga aient pu lui cacher ce genre de choses ! C'était quand même de lui qu'on parlait, lui qui pouvait se faire attaquer à tout instant finalement sans le savoir !

« Je ne veux plus vous parler !!! Vous n'aviez pas à me cacher ça !

- Shun ! »

Mais avant que quiconque ait pu retenir Shun, ce dernier avait tourné les talons et était parti en courant. Hyoga se passa une main sur le visage et foudroya Ikki des yeux.

« Tu vois ! On aurait du lui dire !!

- Calmez vous ! Ca suffit ! » trancha Camus qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'intervention de Shun.

Ils auraient du tout lui dire depuis le départ, ils auraient ainsi évité la tristesse du jeune chevalier, sa peur et toutes ses questions. Maintenant, il allait falloir le calmer et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne serait jamais seul, qu'ils veilleraient tous sur lui.

« Je vais le chercher ! » déclara Ikki, s'apprêtant à sortir de la chambre quand Camus posasa main sur son bras et secoua négativement la tête. Il ne valait sans doute pas mieuxqu'Ikki se retrouve face à son frère maintenant, cela risquait d'empirer la situation.

« Non, j'y vais. Je ne pense pas que tu seras bien accueilli par Shun. Allez mettre la table et réfléchissez un peu à ce que Shun vient de dire. Il n'a plus 3 ans. »

Le ton était étrangement froid soudainement et rappela à Hyoga le maître juste et impartialqu'il avait toujours eu. Il baissa d'ailleurs la tête, honteux de son attitude envers le jeune homme qu'ils avaient plus pris comme un objet sans pensée que comme un adulte et soupira. Il n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche jusqu'à se retrouver seul avec Ikki, pas mieux que lui.

« Tu crois qu'on aurait du lui dire ? »

Hyoga haussa les épaules et quitta la chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine silencieusement et mettre la table. L'Isba était calme, signe que Shun avait fuit ailleurs, ce qui n'était pas sans inquiéter Ikki.

« J'espère qu'il n'est pas loin !!! Par ce froid !!

- Camus va le retrouver, laisse le faire… »

Ikki grogna et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, aux aguets alors que Hyoga préférait s'occuper dans le chalet, ce qu'ils venaient de faire n'était pas bien. En venant ici, ils s'étaient promis de tout dire à Shun et pourtant, il aurait du convaincre Ikki de tout dire à Shun ! Au lieu de ça, ils continuaient de lui faire des cachoteries et ça, ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas !

Shun lui, avait couru hors du chalet, soucieux de mettre le plus de distance possible entre les trois hommes. Il était parti en pull et s'était réfugié derrière le chalet, près du lac gelé. En larmes, il s'était laissé tomber sur le sol, ses jambes repliées contre son torse, enfouissant son visage dans ses genoux, essayant de retenir ses sanglots et ses frissons. Dans sa tête, en plus de la peur et de l'angoisse, tournait tout un tas de questions sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre…

Hadès… Cet adversaire si proche et pourtant si éloigné de lui ! Quelqu'un qu'il détestait sans doute plus qu'il n'avait jamais détesté quelqu'un ! Shun n'oubliait pas la domination du Dieu sur son corps et la douleur que cela avait provoqué. Il n'oublia pas non plus la puissance qu'avait eu Hadès avec lui, ce qu'il avait prévu de faire et qu'il avait failli réussir. Non, il n'oubliait pas tout ça et ne voulait pas que ça recommence.

Le jeune homme resserra ses bras autour de ses genouxalors qu'un sanglot plus fort lui échappait, attirant l'attention de Camus, parti silencieusement à la recherche de son protégé. Soulagé de le voir en définitivesi proche de l'Isba, Camus avança doucement, posant délicatement une doudoune sur le dos du japonais, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Tu vas attraper froid Shun. »

Le ton n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui employé plus tôt avec Ikki et Hyoga. Camus voulait d'abord calmer Shun, lui montrer qu'il était là et qu'il voulait le rassurer. Mais la chose ne se révéla pas facile du tout quand il vit Shun se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui-même avant de laisser éclater sa colère emprunte d'une profonde déception.

« Laisse moi ! Je ne veux plus vous parler ! Je… J'en ai marre… Je… J'ai peur mais tout le monde… s'en fou ! Je… Je suis qu'un bébé pour vous ! »

Camus resta silencieux un instant, ne pouvant pas nier que finalement, ils avaient tous fait une erreur. Cacher la vérité à Shun ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à le faire paniquer et le blesser ! Il soupira un peu et passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux du japonais, glissant dans son cou et attrapant son menton pour lui faire relever la tête, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues rougies avec son pouce.

« Tu n'es pas un bébé… Nous voulions te protéger et te préserver. Nous avons commis une erreur et je le regrette. Mais saches que nous sommes là avec toi, qu'on te protégera et que tout ira bien. »

Mais Shun avait beaucoup de mal à croire que tout se passerait bien ! Il enchaîna d'ailleurs les questions d'une voix pleine de larmes, de peur et d'angoisse.

« Tout se passera bien… Comment tout peut bien se passer alors qu'on parle d'Hadès… Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Pourquoi il continue de me suivre ? Pourquoi il ne veut pas rester tranquille ? On ne l'a pas détruit ? Pourquoi Athéna ne peut pas nous protéger, c'est pas son boulot ? Pourquoi…

- Shun… Calme toi… »

Shun allait ouvrit la bouche, les larmes redoublant sur ses joues, mais quelque chose le coupa soudainement. La main de Camus sur son menton glissa sur sa joue tandis que le saint de glace se penchait sur lui. Ce qui se passa fit ouvrir de grands yeux au japonais qui ne s'attendait pas du tout ça !

Camus, de son côté, ne s'expliquait pas non plus son geste! Voir la tristesse de Shun, sa peur, ses questions, lui faisait mal ! Il avait eu envie de le calmer, d'arrêter ses larmes. Alors il avait fait la seule chose qui lui était passé par la tête et avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Shun avec une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même. Autant dire qu'il fut autant surpris que le jeune homme et qu'il se redressa plutôt embarrassé et à son tour l'esprit pleins de questions.

« Tu es calmé maintenant ? » demanda Camus d'une petite voix qu'on ne lui connaissait pas alors qu'il posait son front contre celui du jeune homme, les yeux encore écarquillés de surprise, la bouche entrouverte sur une question muette.

Shun déglutit doucement et accrocha le regarde de Camus avant de rougir comme une tomate, baissant les yeux et hochant doucement la tête.

« Oui… » souffla-t-il dans un chuchotement alors que Camus lui faisait enfiler le blouson pour le réchauffer, frottant ses bras doucement et caressant du bout des doigts sa joue, laissant le silence s'installer entre eux.

Il leur fallut de longues minutes avant de reprendre leurs esprits.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? » demanda Shun en posant son front contre l'épaule de Camus qui caressa doucement ses cheveux et sa nuque, essayant de le calmer un peu plus, mais ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire, n'en sachant pas plus.

« Je ne sais pas encore mais on ne te laissera pas tomber Shun, d'accord ? »

Le japonais hocha légèrement la tête, restant contre Camus un moment, ne bougeant pas jusqu'à ce que le froid commence à le faire trembler. Le Français le remarqua de suite et se leva, prenant la main de son jeune compagnon pour l'entraîner doucement vers le chalet dont les fenêtres brillaient dans la nuit. Shun ne pipa mot et entra doucement derrière Camus, s'essuyant les yeux.

« Shun ! Tu dois être gelé ! »

Camus s'effaça pour laisser Ikki s'occuper de son frère, le faire asseoir devant la cheminée frottant ses bras doucement, augmentant son cosmos autour de lui. Shun n'osait pas redresser la tête, conscient d'avoir vraiment réagi comme un gamin alors qu'il disait tout le contraire. Hyoga lui, se contenta d'observer la scène et surtout l'étrange comportement de Camus. Il n'avait jamais vu son maître aussi rêveur et avec un regard aussi songeur. Le cygne se rapprocha d'ailleurs doucement et osa passer sa main devant le visage du Gold qui ne bougea d'abord pas d'un pouce, surprenant un peu plus le jeune homme.

« Maître ? »

Cela eut au moins le don de tirer l'homme de sa rêverie. Il regarda Hyoga avant de cacher tout sentiment, reprenant un visage impassible pour se diriger vers la cuisine et vérifier que tout était prêt. Il était temps de manger et de se reprendre !

« A table. »

Le ton était étrangement plus froid et tout le monde s'exécuta, venant s'installer en silence à table. Et en silence, ce fut ainsi que le repas se passa. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, les uns sur l'attitude de Shun, les autres sur le baiser qui avait été échangé si… naturellement… Personne n'eut finalement trop le goût de rester à bavarder ou bien à jouer aux échecs et c'est très tôt qu'ils allèrent se coucher. Shun tourna de suite le dos à Ikki qui resta un long moment à fixer le plafond, plus du touthabitué à ne pas dormir avec Hyoga. Ce dernier aussi eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, ne cessant de repenser à l'attitude de Camus qui lui, ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête ce qu'il avait fait pour calmer Shun. Il y avait des millions de choses à faire et lui, il l'avait embrassé…

Décidemment, tout devenait de plus en plus compliqué !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, bonjour !

Voici un nouveau chapitre dont le titre est totalement nul mais désolé, je manquais un peu d'inspi sur le coup !! Disons que c'est aussi votre cadeau de noël en avance… C'est un chapitre plutôt long et je n'avais pas envie de vous faire ma sadique en coupant au meilleur moment… Bon, d'accord c'est pas le meilleur, des meilleurs mais ça en fait partit, vous comprendrez bien pourquoi…^^

Je voudrais remercier les personnes qui m'ont encore une fois laissé de gentils messages ! Ca me fait toujours créééé plaisir !^^

Je précise que pour ce chapitre, il y a un lemon… Donc âme sensible… Filaient ailleurs !^^

Je vous embrasse tous et toutes et vous souhaite par avance de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !^^

See you

Paulinette.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Chapitre 10 : « Comment passer de l'amour à la peur… »**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

« Maître ? Est-ce que je peux vous parlez ? »

Camus, qui lisait devant la cheminée, releva les yeux, son visage impassible rencontrant celui un peu moins neutre de son disciple. Le jeune homme semblait perturbé et semblait surtout se poser beaucoup de questions. Allons bon, que s'était-il encore passé.

« Bien sur Hyoga, assis toi. »

Camus montra le fauteuil en face du sien et posa son livre sur la table qui servait à jouer aux échecs, ne lâchant pas le visage de Hyoga des yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de changé chez le jeune homme, quelque chose qui faisait briller ses yeux avec un peu plus d'intensité. Le Français avait bien remarquéque son disciple recherchait plus la compagnie d'Ikki, qu'illui lançait des petits regards quand le Phénix ne le regardait pas et que c'était réciproque. Les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés, ça ne pouvait que se voir. Etait-ce de ça dont le cygne voulait lui parler et qui semblait tant le tracasser ?

Les deux hommes restèrent assis l'un en face de l'autre un petit moment. Camus attendait que Hyoga parle et ce dernier essayait de trouver ses mots sans grand succès. Il avait certes toujours parlé de tout avec son maître mais là…

« Alors, qu'y a-t-il Hyoga ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » finit par demander le Français, conscient que maintenant qu'ils vivaient à quatre dans le chalet, les moments d'intimité avec Hyoga était rare.

Le jeune homme avait sans doute profité de la sortie d'Ikki et de Shun pour venir vers son maître. Il releva enfin la tête et soupira légèrement avant de se lancer.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous demandez ça… Mais… Enfin… Comment sait-on quand on est amoureux ? »

La question déstabilisa légèrement Camus qui ne montra rien à Hyoga, se contentant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Il s'était attendu à tout mais absolument pas à ce genre de question ! Surtout venant de la part d'un Saint de glace. Ils n'étaient en effet pas vraiment réputés pour avoir ce genre de sentiments et lui-même n'avait jamais vraiment été amoureux… Comment pouvait-il donc expliquer ce genre de chose à son disciple qui semblait attendre une réponse désespérément !

« Et bien… »

Hyoga se redressa un peu sur son siège et se pencha en avant comme s'il pouvait mieux entendre encore les paroles de son maître. Un maître bien embarrassé qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre.

« Quand on est amoureux… on ressent de forts sentiments pour la personne. »

Voilà, ça devait être ça !

« Ha… »

Apparemment ça n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi s'attendait Hyoga vu la mine déçue qu'il arborait. Cela conforta Camus dans son idée que Hyoga devait aimer quelqu'un.

« Tu sais Hyoga, je ne suis sans doute pas le mieuxplacé pour parler de ça. Tu devrais plutôt demander à Shun… Surtout si ça concerne un certain oiseau de feu. »

Le cygne rougit soudainement, étonnant un peu plus Camus, avant de secouer négativement la tête. Shun était peut-être naïf, mais il était surtout très lucide et comprendrait parfaitement où Hyoga voulait en venir ! Et le jeune homme n'était pas encore suffisamment certain de ce qu'il ressentait pour Ikki pour faire lui-même le point sur ses sentiments !

« Je… Non… Enfin… Maître Camus… » soupira Hyoga avec un regard désespéré.

Camus ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et cela lui fit plaisir. Il était temps que ces adolescents aient une vie normale et l'amour en faisait partie… Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son disciple tranquillement, se rapprochant de lui.

« Je suis sur qu'il le sait déjà… Et si ce que j'ai vu est juste, il doit autant t'apprécier que toi tu l'apprécies. Vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés depuis que vous êtes allés en Grèce… »

Quelque part, Camus avait envie de savoir si Hyoga était heureux… Ce dernier sembla embarrassé, ne se rappelant que trop bien le seul et unique baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Ikki. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais Camus secoua un peu la tête.

« Tant que tu es heureux, ça me va. »

Camus passa sa main dans les cheveux de Hyoga qui sourit, apparemment soulagé que son maître n'hurle pas au scandale. Il le regarda se remettre dans le canapé et se souvint de quelque chose. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage du cygne qui attendit un instant avant de se lancer.

« Vous semblez bien plus proche de Shun aussi maître Camus… »

Autant dire que si Camus n'avait pas été un Saint de Glace, il se serait étouffé avec sa salive ! Il se figea légèrement avant de reprendre son livre et de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, faisant mine de reprendre sa lecture. Mais Hyoga ne comptait pas laisser tomber ! Il était bien trop rare de voir Camus s'entendre aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Shun était, à sa connaissance, la seule personne qui avait vu le côté doux de Camus, ce côté que seul Isaak et lui avaient eu le loisir de voir pendant leur enfance.

« Shun à l'air heureux ici… Il n'a pas l'habitude pourtant de vivre aussi loin de la ville. Mais il m'a semblé en pleine forme et… très proche de vous… »

Camus continua de feindre l'indifférence, ce qui fit sourire Hyoga. Son maître pouvait bien jouer les glaçons, il ne restait pas de marbreavec le jeune japonais ! Le cygne vit qu'il n'en saurait pas plus pour le moment et se leva pour aller faire le thé.

D'ailleurs peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux frères en train de rire, de la neige pleins les cheveux et des paquets plein les bras… Enfin, surtout Ikki qui n'avait pas voulu laisser Shun porter le plus gros.

« Coucouuuuuu !! Nous revoilà avec les courses ! »

Camus délaissaune nouvelle fois son livre pour se lever et venir en aide à Ikki quiposait les paquets sur la table. Le maître des lieux sembla un instant perplexe quand à toute la nourriture que pouvaient contenir les sacs.

« Avez-vous dévalisé l'épicerie du village ? » dit-il en se tournant vers Shun et Ikki, occupés à enlever la neige de leurs cheveux mais aussi de leurs vêtements.

Le cadet rougit comme une tomate et se mordilla la lèvre alors qu'Ikki soupirait. Apparemment, ils avaient fait les courses pour dix personnes !

« Mais… Camus… On est quatre maintenant et puis j'avais envie de vous faire la cuisine et de faire pleinnnnnnnn de bons plats ! Et puis Hyoga m'a promis de m'apprendre à faire un repas Russe ! Alors… j'ai acheté ce qu'il fallait !

- Dis plutôt que tu as acheté tout ce dont tu avais envie… Je ne pense pas qu'il faille trois paquets de bonbons et cinq plaquettes de chocolat pour faire un repas !

- Ikki ! »

Hyoga ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire devant l'air faussement courroucé d'Ikki alors que Camus se surprenait à sourire. Il effaça rapidement ce signe de son visage mais cela ne manqua pas de faire briller les yeux de son disciple qui n'en avait pas loupé une miette. Plus de doute, Shun et Camus étaient plus proches qu'ils ne voulaient le faire croire tous les deux et apparemment, il n'y avait qu'Ikki pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

« Allons ! Allons… Rangeons tout ça en espérant que ça rentrera dans les placards… » fit Camus avec une légère malice, tout en commençant à ranger les courses.

Shun jeta presque son blouson à Ikki et rejoignit le Français, l'aidant dans sa tâche alors que le cygne s'approchait duPhénix pour lui chuchoter quelques mots.

« J'aimerais te parler… »

Surpris, Ikki se dépêcha de pendre les blousons et de suivre son ami dans sa chambre, fermant la porte pour s'y adosser. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le sanctuaire pour venir à l'Isba, les moments d'intimité étaient rares et l'oiseau de feu n'avait cessé de vouloir continuer ce qu'il avait commencé en Grèce, soit la séduction d'un certain glaçon. Un glaçon qui s'était fait plus distant ces derniers temps, gêné sans doute de la présence de son maître.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu te sens de nouveau mal ? »

Après tout, cette histoire de chaleur continuait de travailler Ikki qui avait remarqué que même ici, Hyoga semblait avoir chaud. Ce dernier haussa d'ailleurs les épaules, s'asseyant sur l'un des lits.

« Hum… Je vais bien. Je voulais te parler de Shun et… »

Le cygne n'eut même pas le temps qu'Ikki le coupait en soupirant.

« Il faut retourner au Sanctuaire. Ici, on ne peut rien faire et là-bas, nous aurons la possibilité de fouiller le bureau du Pope et même de parler à Athéna ! »

Ca n'était pas vraiment ce dont avait voulu lui parler Hyoga qui tenta de poursuivre mais il se fit de nouveau couper par Phénix.

« J'ai pensé à quelque chose d'ailleurs ! On pourrait insister ! Mû finira bien par céder ! Il nous a toujours aidé et puis, de toute façon, on sait tout maintenant alors…

- Ikki… Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! »

Hyoga s'était levé, apparemment un peu en colère. Lui qui avait voulu parler de choses plus légères ! Ikki ne comprit absolument pas le changement de réaction du jeune homme et le regarda avec surprise.

« Fais quoi ? »

Ikki nageait un peu dans la perplexité alors que Hyoga soupirait.

« Tu n'écoutes pas !! Je n'avais pas envie de te parler de ça mais toi tout de suite tu t'emballes ! Tu m'énerves ! »

Comprenant de moins en moins ce qui se passait et voyant Hyoga sur le point de partir, Ikki l'attrapa par le bras pour le plaquer contre le mur, le retenant de son mieux alors que le cygne se débattait, l'agitation tout comme le corps de son ami contre lui faisant rougir ses joues.

« Lâche moi ! Laisse moi tranquille !

- Mais tu vas te calmer !! Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis !! Tu dis vouloir me parler de Shun et tu dis que je n'écoute pas ! Faudrait savoir ! »

Hyoga continua de se débattre, envoyant un regard digne des plus grands froids polaires à Ikki qui raffermit sa prise sur le jeune homme. Hors de question de le laisser partir.

« Pourquoi tu te débats ? Tu es vraiment étrange depuis que nous sommes revenus… Tu me fuis comme si tu avais peur…

- Tu me sautes dessus ! Normal que je te fuis !

- Je ne te saute pas dessus !

- Ha ouai ?! Et là tu fais quoi !!

- J'essaie de te calmer Baka !! »

Plus que le haussement du ton d'Ikki, c'est le fait qu'il se mette à parler en japonais qui figea Hyoga. Cela faisait des années que le cygne n'avait plus entendu parler cette langue… Un peu haletant et légèrement en sueur, Hyoga regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux, décontenancé. Ikki avait raison… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps ? Il était un peu perdu dans ses sentiments certes mais pas au point de réagir ainsi…

« Pardon… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… » souffla finalement le cygne, baissant un peu la tête et fermant les yeux, cherchant à se reprendre.

C'est la main du phénix sur sa joue qui le ramena un peu à la réalité et qui lui fit relever la tête. Et le regard d'Ikki le chamboula encore plus que tout ce que le jeune homme avait pu faire avec lui. C'était bien la première fois que ce regard lui était adressé à lui et pas à Shun… Un regard inquiet et qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

« Hyoga… Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux me le dire. Ca n'est pas parce que l'on est revenu que tout est différent de ce qui s'est passé au Sanctuaire. »

Le jeune homme déglutit et détourna les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se frotter légèrement contre la main sur sa joue.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. »

Ikki continua de caresser la joue du jeune homme avant de descendre sa main sur le menton de Hyoga pour lui redresser le visage et plonger son regard de braise dans celui de glace. Une glace troublée par tous les sentiments qui tournaient dans l'esprit et le cœur du jeune homme.

« Arrête de te poser des questions… Laisse toi aller…

- Je ne sais pas faire.

- Laisse moi te montrer. »

Hyoga sembla hésiter, se perdant dans les yeux bien trop brûlants d'Ikki avant d'hocher légèrement la tête. Il se demandait ce qu'allait faire Phénix et fut surpris de le voir se rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Par réflexe plus que par peur, Hyoga se recula un peu plus, se collant totalement au mur. Ikki sourit en coin et glissa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme.

« Tu as peur ?

- Peur de quoi… Pas de toi en tous les cas ! » marmonna Hyoga en rougissant sous le sourire narquois d'Ikki.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi ! »

Ikki ne put s'empêcher de rire encore plus et de se rapprocher plus encorede Hyoga, posant son front contre le sien, remontant légèrement ses mains, caressant les hanches du jeune homme avec légèreté et douceur.

« Je vais t'embrasser, alors prépare toi… »

Hyoga déglutit et sentit son cœur louper un battement alors que le visage du japonais se rapprochait du sien et que ses lèvres rencontraient les siennes. Mais cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas une simple pression comme ils avaient déjà connu… Le baiser fut accentué par Ikki au fur et à mesure des secondes et le cygne sursauta quand il sentit sa langue contre sa bouchequ'il ouvrit timidement, frémissant de la tête aux pieds quand cette petite intruse rencontra sa jumelle.

D'instinct, Hyoga s'accrocha au pull d'Ikki, se collant un peu plus à lui alors qu'il découvrait les premières sensations d'un baiser d'adulte, de la danse millénaire de l'amour… C'est Ikki qui rompit le baiser doucement, gardant le corps du cygne contre le sien, une main dans son dos qu'il caressait doucement, presque attendri de l'émoi du jeune homme.

« Hyoga ? Ca va ? »

Hyoga, le souffle légèrement court, posa sa tête dans le cou d'Ikki, accroché à son vêtement comme une moule à son rocher.

« Juste quelques minutes… » souffla le jeune homme, les jambes tremblantes.

Tellement de sensations se bousculaient en lui, tellement de nouvelles sensations et surtout… L'envie de recommencer, encore et encore, de découvrir d'autres émotions, de sentir la chaleur d'Ikki contre lui… Et il allait en redemander quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement sur Shun !

« On va jouer au… Ho ! Pardon !! Pardon je m'en vais ! »

Shun ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir son frère et Hyoga ainsi glués ensemble ! Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire alors qu'il refermait la porte et retournait vers Camus un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Hm… On peut jouer aux échecs ? Ils sont occupés je crois ! »

Shun pouffa de nouveau de rire alors que dans la chambre, Hyoga et Ikki s'étaient soudainement séparés, assez embarrassés de se faire surprendre comme ça par leur cadet. Du coup, aucun des deux ne savait plus quoi faire ou quoi dire et n'osait même plus se regarder en face. Ikki passa une main dans ses cheveux et Hyoga remit en place ses vêtements.

« Je pense que… On devrait retourner dans le salon…

- Hum... Hum… »

Hyoga ferma les yeux et reprit son calme avant de poser la main sur la porte et de se tourner légèrement vers son…compagnon.

« Je crois que Camus et Shun sont très attirés l'un par l'autre… C'est ce que je voulais te dire avant tout ça… »

Hyoga souffla un peu avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant derrière lui un Ikki plus que perplexe, les yeux grands ouverts ! Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ce que venait de lui dire Hyoga, là, tout de suite, à l'instant même… Shun, son petit frère adoré et Camus, maître des glaces, attirés l'un par l'autre ?! Mais où est-ce qu'il avait été pécher ça ?! C'était insensé et impossible ! Hyoga devait avoir les neurones grillés pour penser ça ! Enfin ! C'était impossible ! Il l'aurait vu quand même !!

« Ikkiiiiii ? Tu viens ? » hurla la voix de Shun du salon, sortant Phénix de ses pensées.

Le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête avant de sortir de la chambre en se promettant d'observer tout ça. Camus et Shun… Non, c'était impossible, même risible ! Et puis, son petit frère était encore bien trop jeune pour avoir ce genre de relations avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Et même bien trop jeune pour ne serait ce qu'oser avoir ce genre de pensées !

Et pourtant, durant toute la soirée Ikki ne put s'empêcher d'observer Shun et Camus. Le premier avait une attitude normale, guillerette, joyeuse, rieur et enthousiaste de tout. Quant au deuxième, il semblait toujours aussi froid et distant avec tout le monde ! Enfin, sauf quand Shun lui avait servi une part de son gâteau au chocolat. Là, le saint de glace avait eu les yeux comme attendris une seconde… Une seconde… Une seule seconde, soit trop peu pour se faire une idée ! Il fallait qu'il parle à Hyoga ! Il le fallait !

Mais comment faire pour lui parler aussi tardivement alors qu'ils ne dormaient même pas dans la même chambre… Il allait falloir régler ça et c'est finalement Shun qui lui donna cette occasion ! Apparemment épuisé des courses qu'ils avaient faites dans l'après-midi, Andromède se cala dans le canapé prés de Camus avec un livre.

« Si tu es fatigué Shun, va te coucher…

- Non, non ça va, je veux juste rester un peu avec vous. »

Camus leva légèrement les yeux au ciel alors que Hyoga souriait en coin. Il n'était pas rare, qu'enfant, alors qu'avec Isaak ils avaient eu de longues journées d'entraînement, ils demandaient juste à rester un peu encore avec leur maître pour finir par s'endormir sur le canapé. Ce sourire ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention d'Ikki et il lança un regard interrogatif au cygne qui haussa simplement les épaules.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de distractions à l'Isba le soir et, à part jouer aux échecs ou aux cartes, on ne faisait que lire. Ikki n'aimant pas spécialement ça, força un peu Hyoga à jouer aux cartes avec lui, soupirant de le voir si mauvais malgré qu'il lui ai répétéquarante fois les règles !

« Mais Hyoga ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué trente fois que si tu mets cette carte, tu te prends cinquante points de pénalité !

- Ho hey ! Ca va hein ! J'y comprends rien à ton jeu de cartes là !

- Mais fais un effort bon sang ! Même Shun est plus doué que toi !

- Ben tu n'as qu'à jouer avec lui si je suis si nul ! »

Au fur et à mesure de leurs échanges, Ikki comme Hyoga avaient commencé à élever la voix, tirant Camus de sa lecture. Il regarda les deux adolescents se disputer avant de reporter son regard sur Shun, surpris de ne pas le voir intervenir. Mais quand il baissa le livre du jeune homme, il le découvrit endormi contre lui apparemment profondément.

« Chut ! Vous allez réveiller Shun. De toute façon, il est tard, tout le monde va se coucher ! »

Cela eut le don de couper la conversation des deux hommes. Ikki regarda la pendule et grogna. Il était tôt !

« On a passé l'âge de se coucher tôt…

- J'ai dit, tout le monde au lit Ikki. »

Le ton se fit bien plus froid soudainement et, si Ikki ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, Hyoga lui donna un léger coup de pieds sous la table. Quand Camus donnait un ordre, il valait mieux l'exécuter avant de finir sur un glacier à faire des pompes pendant trois heures ! Alors l'oiseau de feu se contenta de grogner et de se lever. Il regarda comment Shun était en train de dormir et sourit en coin… Bien, vu comme il était accroché au pull de Camus, il serait impossible de le faire lâcher sans le réveiller,ce qui lui donnait l'occasion de changer un peu de chambre.

« Je crois que Shun ne te lâchera pas Camus… Tant pis, je dormirai avec Hyoga ! »

Et, ne laissant absolument pas le temps à Hyoga ou Camus de protester, Ikki prit le bras du cygne, fit un signe de la main vers Camus pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit avant d'entrer dans la chambre de son compagnon. Fronçant les sourcils, le Russe finit par se dégager et croisa les bras.

« Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ? Je refuse de dormir avec toi ! »

Mais Ikki se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de se déshabiller, se glissant rapidement sous les draps bien chauds. Hyoga n'en revenait pas de son attitude et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, enlevant à son tour ses vêtements pour se glisser dans son lit à lui, bien trop proche de celui du Phénix à son goût ! Et à sa grande surprise, Ikki ne tenta rien du tout sur le coup, se contentant de garder le silence, allongé sur le dos, les bras repliés sous sa nuque. Il semblait écouter les bruits de la maison avant d'être sur de faire quelque chose…

Hyoga préféra se coucher de son côté, roulé en boule et ferma les yeux, se détendant un peu alors qu'il entendait clairement les pas de Camus dans le couloir. Le saint de glace avait laissé les deux jeunes s'en aller avant de reposer son livre et de regarder Shun dormir, accroché à lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'envole. Le Français se prit à avoir une attitude presque attendrie avec le jeune homme. Il faisait des choses qui ne lui ressemblaient pas du tout comme passer doucement sa main dans les mèches en désordre de Shun, frôler sa joue ou bien, avoir envie de sourire. C'était encore des gestes bien peu connus pour lui et qui faisait battre bien trop rapidement son cœur. Que ressentait-il exactement pour Andromède ? Avec Hyoga il était protecteur, comme un père ou un frère mais avec Shun, c'était bien différent… Un sentiment nouveau qui le laissait plutôt perplexe.

« Hmm… Camus… » marmonna Shun dans son sommeil, tirant le Saint de glace de ses pensées.

Camus décida de se secouer un peu et soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux avant de se redresser doucement et de passer ses bras autour du corps qui se blottit contre le sien. Le gold souleva sans grands efforts Shun et le porta jusque dans la grande chambre où il le déposa sur le lit. Il commença ensuite à le déshabiller tranquillement, lui enlevant ses chaussettes, son jean et la couche impressionnante de pulls qu'il avait mise. Enfin, tranquillement… C'était ce que tentait de faire le saint de glace et même de s'en persuader ! Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir être ainsi troublé par un corps nu et surtout pas par celui de Shun. Mais ses sentiments envers le jeune chevalier avaient beaucoup changé et il était beaucoup moi de glace qu'il n'aurait du l'être ! Il lui enfila enfin son pyjama et le couvrit, couvrant en passant le trouble que son cœur… Et son corps ressentait. Il avait eu du mal à détacher Shun de son pull et fut très surpris de le voir venir se gluer à lui une fois dans les draps.

« Camus… » soupira une nouvelle fois Shun, bouinant son visage contre le ventre du Français qui se sentit étrange… Il eut un frisson qui le parcourut de la tête aux pieds et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se reprendre. Et bien, en voilà une nouvelle maintenant ! Qu'est ce que c'était que cette impression de papillons volant dans son estomac !

« Shun… Lâche moi s'il te plait… Je ne peux pas me coucher… »

Mais Shun ne fit que resserrer son étreinte autour de la taille de son sauveur et de frotter son visage contre lui. Camus soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de regarder le jeune homme dormir comme un bienheureux contre lui. Il n'avait même pas le cœur de le repousser et finit par se coucher tout habillé, laissant Shun se blottir contre lui. Sur le coup, l'homme ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir et resta droit comme un i ! C'est que même quand il avait ses disciples, Camus ne faisait pas ça. Mais là tout était différent… Shun le rendait différent ! Si bien qu'au bout de longues minutes et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, le Français posa doucement sa main autour des épaules du bronze qui poussa un petit soupir de bien être, dormant comme un bébé alors qu'à ses côtés, Camus n'arrivait même pas à fermer un œil !

Et si le Verseau n'arrivait pas à dormir, dans l'autre chambre non plus les deux bronzes n'arrivaient pas à s'endormir et sans doute pas pour la même raison. Hyoga réfléchissait intensémentà tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'eux, les problèmes qu'ils allaient encore une fois rencontrer et qui ne manqueraient pas de les faire souffrir une nouvelle fois. Un soupir à fendre le cœur lui échappa alors qu'il se retournait sur le dos, posant une main sur son front. Ne pouvaient-ils pas être des humains normaux pour une fois ? C'était exaspérant parfois…

« Pourquoi tu soupires comme ça ? » demanda Ikki, faisant sursauter le cygne qui ouvrit un œil, tournant la tête vers lui.

Apparemment, Ikki ne dormait pas non plus et il le vit même se redresser sur un coude comme pour mieux l'observer. Hyoga se tourna vers lui, calant son oreiller sous son menton, ses yeux fixant le sol.

« Je me disais que c'était exaspérant de ne pas pouvoir vivre normalement… »

Le phénix arqua un sourcil et Hyoga le vit hausser les épaules dans le noir. Le jeune homme avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'espoirde pouvoir avoir une vie normale un jour.

« Les Dieux doivent bien s'emmerder là haut… Et puis, on s'ennuierait sans tout ça, tu ne penses pas ? »

Ce fut au tour de Hyoga d'hausser les épaules. Il ne pensait pas qu'il s'ennuierait lui sans sa vie de chevalier. Il resterait ici, auprès de son maître et de ses racines et foi de Cygne, il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire dans le coin.

« Et puis on ne pourrait sans doute pas passer autant de temps ensemble… » renchérit Ikki à voix basse alors qu'il se levait pour venir se glisser dans le lit de Hyoga.

Ce dernier grogna et se tendit, se poussant néanmoins pour le laisser venir.

« Mais tu fais quoi là !!

- Chuuut… Tu vas réveiller tout le monde !

- Mais vire de mon lit ! » chuchota Hyoga avec toujours autant de froideur.

Ikki prenait des initiatives mais cela gênait aussi beaucoup le Russe. Il avait toujours l'appréhension de ce que pourrait faire l'oiseau de feu et qu'on les découvre dans ce genre de situation très embarrassante !

« On a déjà dormi ensemble… Je vais pas te bouffer non plus… » souffla Ikki, se rapprochant dangereusement de Hyoga qui s'enfonça dans son matelas, le cœur battant soudainement la chamade et ses joues s'empourprant.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Ikki lui faisait toujours autant d'effet ! Il avait beaucoup de sentiments pour lui, ça il l'avait compris mais le fait qu'Ikki soit collé à lui de cette façon, qu'il respire si près de son visage… Cela perturbait plus que de raison Hyoga qui se sentait flancher à chaque fois ! Et cette fois-ci, si près de son ami d'enfance, il ne pouvait pas le cacher ! Ikki ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de remarquer ses yeux brillants et de sentir sa respiration légèrement plus rapide.

« Je te trouble peut-être… »

Le Russe déglutit et essaya de se reprendre, posant ses mains sur le torse de son compagnon pour le repousser et tourner légèrement la tête.

« Tu me souffles dans le visage ! Ca m'est surtout désagréable ! » tenta le jeune homme sous le sourire moqueur du Phénix qui, gardant appui sur l'une de ses mains, dirigea l'autre vers le menton du Cygne pour lui faire tourner la têteet plonger son regard dans le sien, rapprochant un peu plus son visage du sien.

« Ha bon ? Je ne vois pourtant rien de tel dans tes yeux… Hyoga… »

Rien que d'entendre son prénom prononcé avec ce ton chaud et suave fit remonter un frisson le long de l'épine dorsale de Hyoga qui tenta pourtant de se soustraire à l'étreinte du jeune homme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là aussi incapable de garder son air froid et son impassibilité ! Ikki avait su faire fondre la glace et ça l'énervait au plus haut point !

« Tu frissonnes en plus… Je crois que j'ai tout gagné alors…

- Tais-toi avant que je ne te gèle Ikki…

- Tututu… Impossible, parce que tu vas te brûler… »

Hyoga ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à lancer une pique bien sentieau jeune homme mais une paire de lèvres brûlantes le fit taire subitement. Sous la surprise, Hyoga ouvrit de grands yeux et ne chercha même plus à se débattre. Evidemment Ikki en profita pour approfondir le baiser, passant finalement sans grande résistance les défensesdu Saint de Glace, glissant sa langue contre la sienne avec une certaine douceur mais aussi avec domination et force. Le phénix aimait tellement sentir Hyoga perdre le contrôle quand il l'embrassait, il aimait le voir se laisser aller et baisser les armes…

Hyoga finit par nouer ses bras autour des épaules du Phénix, répondant d'abord timidement à son baiser avant de s'y perdre de plus en plus, se laissant aller et permettant à leur échange de devenir de plus en plus brûlant et de plus en plus passionné… C'est à bout de souffle que les deux hommes se séparèrent sans pour autant se décoller l'un de l'autre. Ikki glissa d'ailleurs son visage dans le cou du blond et se mit à l'embrasser de façon plus qu'équivoque, se redressant légèrement sur ses genoux pour pouvoir glisser ses mains sur ses hanches, remontant de plus en plus le haut de son compagnon pour se faufiler à même sa peau glacée… Hyoga ne manqua pas de sursauter àce contact avant de pousser un soupir incontrôlable quand Ikki passa sa langue sur une zone de son cou, juste sous son oreille, particulièrement sensible !

« Arrête ça… » souffla-t-il alors que ses joues s'empourpraient un peu plus et qu'un sourire vicieuxse dessinaitsur le visage d'Ikki qui, loin de quitter cette zone ultra sensible, se fit un devoir de l'embrasser, la mordiller et la lécher, frissonnant de plus en plus sous les soupirs que Hyoga tentait de cacher en posant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Ikki se redressa légèrement en embrassant le cou de son compagnon, sa mâchoire légèrement et repoussa les mains du jeune homme pour l'embrasser doucement, continuant ses caresses sur la peau de ses hanches et de son ventre.

« Ne te cache pas… C'est bon de t'entendre gémir…

- Non… C'est embarrassant… »

Tout comme la chaleur qui prenait place dans le corps du Cygne, faisant fourmiller ses reins et électrisant son corps ! Ikki aussi commençait à sentir le désir grimper en lui et avait de plus en plus envie de découvrir Hyoga autrement que par de simples baisers et de légères caresses… Il voulait aller plus loin avec lui ! Mais jamais ils n'y arriveraient à ce rythme là ! Alors le Phénix replongea dans le cou de Hyoga, retourna torturer la petite zone sensible, faisant monter le feu dans le corps du Saint de Glace, insinuant les prémices d'un plaisir qu'il comptait bien lui faire connaître rapidement.

« Ikki… Arr…ête ça… Je… C'est…hmm… »

Une nouvelle fois, Hyoga ne put retenir son gémissement ! Il avait tellement de mal à se concentrer sur son corps ! Il essayait de le contrôler mais sans aucun succès pour le moment ! Et plus les minutes passaient, plus les caresses buccales d'Ikki lui faisait perdre pied et donnaient une volonté propre à son corps qui se colla contre celui de son compagnon qu'il sentait de plus en plus entreprenant.

L'oiseau de feu remonta lentement ses mains sur le torse du Cygne qui n'en frissonna que de plus belle tendis qu'il glissait lui-même ses mains sur la nuque d'Ikki et dans ses cheveux, électrisant l'homme au dessus de lui qui descendit sa bouche plus bas dans le cou d'Hyoga, finissant par lui enlever son haut de pyjama pour avoir un plus grand accès à son torse et à sa peau si pâle, fraîche et tellement bonne… Le jeune homme ne se repaissait pas de ce goût qu'avait le cygne et il était sur de ne plus jamais pouvoir s'en passer après ça !

« Tu es tellement bon… » souffla-t-il en se redressant un peu, venant donner un baiser brûlant à son futur amant qui soupira de plaisir doucement alors que les mains du brun frôlaient ses tétons plus que sensibles !

Hyoga se cambra légèrement et rejeta la tête en arrière pour chercher l'air qui n'arrivait plus à emplir ses poumons !

« Ikki… »

Le blond ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de se calmer un minimum ! Mais les gestes de son compagnon ne l'aidaient pas et quand en plus Phénix se glissa à nouveau sur son corps pour venir torturer ses tétons avec ses dents, Hyoga sentit ses dernières résistances se faire la malle loin, très loin en compagnie de sa conscience. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien, il n'arrivait même plus à aligner deux paroles cohérentes et préféra fermer la bouche, histoire de retenir, ou du moins de tenter, de retenir ses gémissements et soupirs de plaisir sous les attentions de plus en plus impatientes d'Ikki !

Ikki qui sentait son désir grimper en flèche à chaque nouveau gémissement de Hyoga et gonfler son entre-jambe un peu plus. Une bosse était maintenant plus que visible dans son pantalon et quand il se colla contre Hyoga, frottant son désir à sa cuisse, il le sentit aussi frissonner et gémir une nouvelle fois… Déesse qu'il avait envie de lui, là, tout de suite, maintenant et sans attendre ! Mais le Phénix ne voulait pas que son petit oiseau prenne peur et s'en aille, alors il se retint bien de lui faire remarquer ce fait pour le moment, se contentant de venir glisser sa langue dans le nombril du jeune homme, ravi de le voir se cambrer de la sorte et gémir de cette façon si délicieuse.

En cet instant, il n'y avait plus de place pour le froid et retenu Hyoga. Le jeune homme avait les joues rougies, le souffle court et la peau si sensible… Il était un vrai régal pour les yeux du Phénix qui ne pouvait qu'apprécier de voir son petit glaçon se transformer en torche humaine et en demander encore…

« Hyoga… J'ai envie de toi… » ne put s'empêcher de souffler Ikki au creux de l'oreille du Cygne qui ouvrit des yeux brumeux de plaisir mais aussi légèrement inquiets.

Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans cette situation et il avait un peu peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Pourtant, il avait tellement envie de plus, tellement envie que l'oiseau de feu le soulage de la pression dans son corps ! Hyoga colla d'ailleurs son bassin à celui de son compagnon, le tirant contre lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, osant mêler sa langue à la sienne au plus grand étonnement d'Ikki.

« Ne dit pas des choses… aussi embarrassantes… »

Ikki sourit en coin et embrassa chastement les lèvres de Hyoga alors que ses mains glissaient sur ses flancs, attrapant le bas du pyjama du jeune homme pour commencer à le faire glisser le long du corps du Russe qui se tendit un peu. Mais le brun avait prévu sa réactionet se pencha à l'oreille de son compagnon, mordillant le lobe avant de souffler doucement.

« Déshabille moi… »

Hyoga déglutit et hésita avant de glisser doucement ses mains sous le tee-shirt d'Ikki pour le lui enlever timidement. Il avait déjà vu le Phénix nu mais jamais aussi intimement ! Il tremblait même de glisser ses mains sur son torse, sentant les muscles rouler sur ses doigts et les frissons de la peau de son futur amant ! Cela n'échappa pas à Ikki qui sourit tendrement, continuant de caresser les courbes affolantes de son amant, enlevant enfin le boxer et se redressant pour l'observer, nu et dans toute sa splendeur. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Hyoga avait un corps à se damner ! Mais de se sentir ainsi observé mit Hyoga mal à l'aise et en même temps, cela accentua son excitation, tendant son membre un peu plus.

« Ne me regarde pas…

- Pourquoi ? Tu es beau…

- Tsss…

Du coup, Hyoga finit par se redresser pour cacher sa nudité mais aussi pour mettre Ikki à égalité avec lui ! Il fit donc glisser le short que portait Ikki et son boxer non sans rougir et déglutir en découvrant la virilité assez imposante du jeune homme. Ca par contre, il ne l'avait jamais vu avant ! Est-ce que qu'il arriverait vraiment à… Avec cette taille ?! Certes Hyoga n'avait jamais eu de relations de ce genre que ça soit avec une femme ou un homme mais il n'était pas non plus né de la dernière pluie et savait à peu près ce qui allait se passer… Mais là ! Là !!! Il y avait de quoi paniquer… !

Ikki, très fier du petit effet qu'il venait de produire sur Hyoga, sourit légèrement avant de redresser le visage du Russe et de l'embrasser, continuant parses lèvres et finissant dans son cou pour y laisser une énorme marque rouge.

« Je ne te ferai jamais de mal… On ira doucement… » souffla-t-il avec une tendresse peu commune chez lui tandis que ses mains continuaient de courir sur le corps de Hyoga qu'il fit se rallonger sur le lit, le dominant comme il en rêvait. Déesse qu'il avait envie de lui…

« Je n'ai pas peur ! » lança bravement le Russe sans grande conviction, faisant légèrement rire le phénix dans son cou avant qu'il ne redescende pour reprendre là où il en était.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser Hyoga dans cet état ! Ca serait de la pure torture et surtout un sacrilège ! Ikki glissa donc sur le ventre finement musclé du chevalier et continua sa descente, évitant soigneusement la virilité tendue pour venir embrasser les cuisses du russe, décidant d'y aller doucement pour ne pas effaroucher plus que ça son compagnon !

A peine sentit-il le souffle brûlant contre sa peau que le cygne se sentit parcouru de frissons de plus en plus violents et de plus en plus perturbants ! Il avait tellement envie qu'Ikki fasse plus, qu'il le caresse LÀ… A cet endroit brûlant qui commençait à lui faire mal. Jamais le Russe n'avait éprouvé le besoin de secaresser lui-même et découvrait pour la première fois la douce morsure du plaisir et du désir ! Son sang semblait de lave dans ses veines et sa respiration erratique donnait l'impression qu'il avait couru plusieurs heures sans s'arrêter… Etait-ce donc ça la voluptéde l'amour ? Une relation entre deux hommes ?

Hyoga sortit brusquement de ses pensées quand quelque chose de chaud et d'humide glissa le long de son membre tendu, le faisant hurler de plaisir avant qu'il ne plaque ses mains sur sa bouche. Déesse ! Que c'était bon ! Le corps du cygne se cambra alors qu'Ikki posait ses mains sur les hanches fines et pâles, les immobilisant sur le lit pour enfin enserrer le membre pulsant entre ses lèvres. Il avait tellement eu envie de faire ça ! Il en avait même rêvé plusieurs fois et du coup avait presque l'impression que ses illusions continuaienten cet instant. Ce n'est qu'en relevant les yeux sur le visage transfiguré de plaisir de Hyoga qu'il comprit que c'était bien la réalité. Le jeune Russe était tellement beau, perdu dans le plaisir, des petits cris sensuelssortant de sa gorge sans qu'ils ne puissent les retenir. C'était une scène que jamais Ikki ne pourrait oublier !

Incapable de contrôler son corps, Hyoga laissa ses hanches tenter de se soulever pour venir à la rencontre de cette bouche chaude qui bougeait sur lui, le faisant frémir jusque dans ses entrailles, lui faisant voir milles étoiles. Dieu que c'était bon ! Tellement bon !! Mais rapidement, trop à son goût, le Cygne sentit la fin venir… Ca n'était que sa première fois après tout et le plaisir intense que son amant lui donnaitallait avoir raison de sa résistance.

« Ikki…Hann…Je… Arr…hmmm…Stop... » tenta-t-il de dire, posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'oiseau de feu pour le repousser.

Mais Ikki grogna simplement, accentuant même sa caresse buccale de légers coups de dents et de langue sur l'extrémité sensible. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hyoga qui se cambra sous le plaisir soudain, le visage déformépar le plaisir et la voix bloquée dans sa gorge en un gémissement de pure extase. Sans pouvoir plus se retenir, le Russe jouit pour la première fois de sa vie dans la bouche de son compagnon, enfonçant ses doigts dans les épaules de ce dernier avant de retomber haletant sur le lit.

Ikki se redressa doucement, posant de doux baisers sur les cuisses de son compagnon avant de venir s'allonger contre lui, ses mains parcourant voluptueusement la peau encore frissonnante de Hyoga qui avait levé les mains pour se cacher les yeux. Les cheveux éparpillés autour de la tête, ses joues rougies et son souffle court lui donnaient un air absolument adorable qui ne laissa pas Ikki de marbre.

« Pourquoi tu te caches ? » demanda Phénix qui colla son bassin contre la cuisse du jeune Russe, ne laissant aucun doute quant à son propredésir, parcourant le cou de son compagnon de baisers avant de remonter ses mains pour attraper délicatement les poignets du blond et les lui baisser…

« Parce que j'ai honte… C'est… C'est sale… Pourquoi… tu ne t'es pas retiré !! »

Un peu surpris d'une telle réaction, Ikki arqua un sourcil avant de se mettre à rire doucement. Hyoga s'était déjà redressé furieux que l'homme se moque de lui et s'apprêtait à quitter le lit quand une main le retint et le fit se rallonger. Ikki ne prononça pas un mot et embrassa langoureusement son compagnon, glissant sa langue contre la sienne et lui permettant ainsi de goûter à sa semence dont le goût était encore présent dans sa bouche.

« Ce n'est pas sale… C'est même très agréable… Tu ne sens pas… ? »

Ikki continua d'onduler contre le bassin d'Hyoga dont le corps commença à se réveiller de nouveau. Surpris, Hyoga sursauta légèrement et essaya de repousser Ikki, paniquant un peu quant à ce qu'il devait faire. Il… Il ne pourrait jamais faire ce quevenait de faire le Japonais ! Il n'était pas prêt, pas du tout !

Heureusement pour lui, Ikki comprit immédiatement les craintes de Hyoga et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois de façon encore plus passionnée, glissant l'une de ses mains sur celle du Cygne pour la faire glisser entre leurs deux corps, la posant sur son torse avant de la guider lentement, descendant de plus en plus bas pour finir sur son entre-jambe.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire pareil… Mais ne me laisse pas dans cet état… » souffla Ikki, plongeant ses yeux de plus en plus brûlants de désir dans ceux plus tout à fait de glace de son amant. Il avait tellement envie de lui… De le prendre… Mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses… Non… Ils avaient tout leur temps après tout…

« D'accord… » souffla Hyoga qui dégagea sa main de celle d'Ikki pour, d'un habile coup de reins, renverser leur situation. Rougissant un peu de se retrouver ainsi dévoilé à son amant, le jeune homme glissa rapidement son visage dans le cou du Japonais pour embrasser et lécher sa peau comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Elle était douce et chaude avec un goût indéfinissable qui plaisait beaucoup au Russe. Rendu entreprenant par l'attrait de l'inconnu et son besoin de découvrir à son tour le corps aimé, il commença à glisser le long du torse de son compagnon, essayant de décelerses points sensibles, frissonnant en entendant les premiers soupirs qu'Ikki laissa échapper quand il mordilla ses tétons avant de descendreencore… Mais une fois devant la virilité de son homme, Hyoga fut incapable d'aller plus loin. Il déglutit et se redressa pour venir embrasser Ikki langoureusement, ondulantcontre lui…

Quand leurs deux virilités entrèrent en contact, leur envoyant une décharge électrique dans tout le corps, aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne put retenir des gémissements de pur plaisir. Hyoga se cambra sur le corps de son compagnon qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches, remontant caresser son torse. C'était un moment tellement intense… Sentir Hyoga bouger comme ça contre lui, leurs deux membres tendus se frotter l'un à l'autre… Même Ikki se sentait défaillir et poussa un gémissement plus profond encore quand le blond enserra de lui-mêmeleurs sexes dans sa main pour intensifier le contact…

L'atmosphère se fit un peu plus chaude encore, plus brûlante même alors que leurs mouvements devenaientde plus en plus rapides et saccadés. Hyoga gémissait de plus en plus fort alors qu'Ikki s'était redressé et camouflait ses soupirs dans le cou qu'il dévorait, voulant profiter un maximum des soupirs d'extase de son amant !

D'ailleurs, il sentit bientôt Hyoga se tendre contre lui et pousser un râle un peu plus fort alors qu'il se cambrait à s'en péter les reins. Ikki eut juste le temps de poser sa main dans son dos pour le retenir alors que la jouissance le fauchait à son tour, le faisant grogner de plaisir.

Haletant, les yeux à demi clos, Phénix se laissa retomber en arrière, entraînant Hyoga avec lui. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi un long moment, essayant de reprendre leurs souffles comme leurs esprits. Ikki se reprit le premier et caressa le dos de son amant lentement, essayant de le faire revenir parmi eux.

« Ca va Hyoga ?

- Hmm… »

Ikki soupira légèrement alors qu'il enserrait le corps de Hyoga contre le sien, tirant le drap sur eux. Le Russe ne devait jamais avoir eu autant d'émotions en si peu de tempset Ikki devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait jamais pris son pied comme ça !

« La prochaine fois, je te ferai l'amour… Toute la nuit… »

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage du cygne qui bouina un peu plus son visage dans le cou de son amant, se sentant déjà somnoler.

« J'espère bien… » répondit-il simplement avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, un sommeil profond et serein alors qu'Ikki riait légèrement et se laissait lui aussi glisser dans les bras de Morphée, inconscient que dans l'autre chambre de l'Isba, Camus n'avait rien perdu de leur étreinte et qu'il rougissait en marmonnant dans sa barbe, malgré tout heureux pour les deux jeunes qui avaient bien mérité un peu de bonheur…

Mais le lendemain matin, Camus pensait à bien d'autres choses ! Parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer, après avoir entendu son disciple et le Phénix… faire des choses pas très catholiques, le Français n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il aurait pu pourtant, il n'y avait là rien de très choquant mais quand Shun s'était mis à le serrer comme s'il était sa peluche en poussant des petits soupirs équivoques, voire limite tendancieux,le froid et stoïque maître des glaces avait sérieusement cru péter un plomb ! Mais il avait fait appel àtout son sang froid et sa maîtrise de lui-même pour essayer de se reposer et réussir à fermer l'œil durant une heure, une toute petite heure… Après cela, Camus avait définitivement abandonné l'idée de dormir et avait fini par se lever, réussissant à s'extirper des bras de Shun avec une adresse digne des plus glissante des anguilles et avait rejoint la cuisine afin de préparer un bon petit déjeuner équilibré pour tout le monde !

Camus était en train de se faire un thé bien fort quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et Hyoga le rejoignit à la cuisine. Le jeune homme sembla soudainement bien gêné de voir son maître et le salua du bout des lèvres, ne se récoltant qu'un vague « bonjour », froid et sans un regard de Camus. Autant dire que le cygne déglutit difficilementet s'assit dans un silence religieux en face de son bol de lait chaud, affreusement confusde n'avoir pas été très discret la nuit dernière et terriblement honteux que son mentor ait tout entendu ! Mais bien sur, il n'en pipa mot et se contenta de déjeuner dans un silence de mort, que seul le craquement de la cheminée dérangea. Mais tout cela fut de courte durée ! Bientôt, Ikki fit son apparition aussi mais avec une attitude semblable àtous les jours.

« Bonjour. »

Personne ne lui répondit…

« Shun dors encore ? »

Nouveau silence de la part des deux saints de glace.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Hyoga avait presque l'impression de sentir des vagues glacées provenant de Camus qui se contenta de regarder Ikki avec un froid peu commun.

« J'aimerais déjeuner en silence. »

Le ton tranchant n'admettait aucune réplique mais cela ne sembla pas refroidir l'oiseau de feu qui haussa les épaules et se servit une grande tasse de café. Et bien, si à chaque fois qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec Hyoga le réveil était aussi glacial, il ne risquait plus de faire ça ici ! Pourtant, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir fait tant de bruit que ça… Quoi que… Hyoga avait une merveilleuse voix quand il gémissait c'était vraiment affolant et Ikki n'avait finalement qu'une envie, recommencer le plus vite possible ! Un étrange sourire apparut d'ailleurs sur son visage alors qu'il se tartinait une tranche de pain.

Le silence religieux fut bientôt interrompu par une bourrasque aux cheveux verts qui débarqua en pyjama, pieds nus et la bouche en cœur dans la cuisine.

« Bonjouuuuur tout le monde ! » salua chaleureusement Shun qui posa un baiser sur la joue de son frère, de Hyoga et même de Camus, s'attardant particulièrementsur le maître des glaces qui lui accorda à peine un regard, semblant plutôt sonder son disciple qui gardait la tête basse comme un enfant pris en faute. Andromède pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de se servir un bon chocolat chaud, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il regarda alternativement son frère et Hyoga avant de lancer, entre deux échanges de pot confiture.

« Dîtes, la prochaine fois que vous vous papouillez, vous pouvez gémir moins fort… Les murs ne sont pas épais et ça m'a réveillé… »

Si cette remarque était plutôt mignonne, sortie si naïvement et surtout de la bouche de Shun, lui aussi si naïf, du moins aux yeux de tous, provoqua plusieurs réactions violentes des occupants de la table. Hyoga s'étouffa avec sa tartine de miel, se mettant à tousser en s'accrochant à la table au point que ses jointures en devinrent blanches, Ikki en laissa tomber son bout de pain dans son bol, s'éclaboussant généreusement de café et Camus sembla lui s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de thé, posant une main sur sa bouche, essayant de garder toute sa dignité de Chevalier des Glaces tandis que le liquide passait par le trou à tarte ! Shun quand à lui continuait de déjeuner comme s'il venait de parler du temps qu'il allait faire dehors !

« Shun ! Ca n'est pas vraiment le genre de choses que l'on dit à table ! » marmonna Phénix qui essayait de repêcher sa tartine alors que Hyoga se noyait dans son bol de lait, incapable de perdre la teinte rosée de ses joues, et que Camus, se reprenait difficilement tout en s'essuyantla bouche lentement.

« Ton frère à raison… Et puis, ce sont leurs histoires… »

Camus se leva aussi majestueusement que d'habitude et retourna se servir une tasse de thé avant de revenir s'asseoir et de lancer de sa voix calme, basse et surtout… glaciale.

« Prenez des forces, aujourd'hui vous allez vous entraîner, tous les trois. Vous ramollir n'est pas bon ! »

Ikki en lâcha presque sa tartine une nouvelle fois dans son bol alors que Shun grimaçait un peu et que Hyoga préférait approuver vigoureusement. Mieux valait ne pas se mettre Camus à dos plus que ça, surtout aujourd'hui ! Il ne semblait pas dans son bon jour et, après avoir vécu des années avec lui, le cygne savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment bon pour quiconque de se frotter à un iceberg après une nuit de tempête ! Surtout quand cet iceberg s'appelait Camus et qu'il était tout à fait capable de vous enfermer dans un cercueil de glace pour réfléchir !

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini et la vaisselle faite, les trois jeunes hommes allèrent s'habiller, chaudement pour Ikki et Shun et d'un simple manteau pour Hyoga, avant de rejoindre le maître des lieux. Shun s'approcha de Camus mais n'osa pas vraiment prendre sa main, se demandant bien pourquoi l'homme était soudain si distant! Le français les emmena sur l'un des plus hauts glaciers des alentours et leur fit subir un entraînement digne d'une préparation à la guerre.

« Camus… Je suis épuisééé…. »

Shun se laissa tomber sur le sol, haletant et les joues rougies par l'effort… Ikki et Hyoga commençaient eux aussi à fatiguer sous le regard sévère du maître qui finalement, ne faisait que se venger de ce qu'on lui avait fait subir cette nuit… Sadique en plus… Il leur fit d'ailleurs signe de continuer avec un regard des plus polaires. Ca n'était finalement que le juste retour des choses ! Ces gamins ne méritaient que ça ! Hyoga et Ikki pour avoir osé dérangés sa paix nocturne et transformer l'Isba en… en… En endroit de luxure et Shun pour avoir osé mettre ses nerfs à rudes épreuves avec ses gémissements pas si innocents et endormit que ça. Le Français était déjà assez troublé comme ça par la présence du jeune bronze sans qu'il n'en rajoute !

« Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à vous arrêter… Continuez ! Vous vous ramollissez et puisque vous semblez en plus devoir faire du sport la nuit pour surmonter votre manque d'entraînement, je vais régler ça ! »

Hyoga en ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes avant de se faire envoyer dans la glace par un Ikki tout aussi surpris. Est-ce qu'il rêvait où Camus était en train de leur faire payer leurs ébats de la veille ?! Le phénix fronça les sourcils et se décida tout de même à réagir.

« Camus, nous ne sommes pas tes disciples… Shun est épuisé… C'est de la folie et ça commence à m'énerver. »

Ikki n'avait jamais été réputé pour son don d'obéissance et cela ne fit que renforcer le regard implacablede Camus à son égard. Le Français s'approcha dangereusement du Phénix, ses pupilles gelées plongeant au plus profond du regard de feu.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Ikki, continues l'entraînement ! »

Ikki grogna et finit par se tourner vers Hyoga pour continuer à se battre avec lui sans grande conviction. Le Gold, quant à lui, retourna vers Shun pour lui tendre la main et l'aider à se relever. Il est vrai qu'Andromède semblait plus faible aujourd'hui, tout comme Hyoga, bien plus pâle encore que d'habitude. Que se passait-il donc avec ces jeunes hommes ? A l'évidence, ne pas pouvoir s'entraîner pendant un moment les avait ramollis ce que le maître des Glaces ne pouvaient supporter.

« Cinq minutes de pause pour tout le monde, mangez un morceau et ensuite nous reprendrons l'entraînement. »

Shun poussa un petit cri de joie et se jeta avec joie sur le sac de provisions pour distribuer à manger à tout le monde et finalement s'asseoir à même le sol, dévorant sa barre de céréales. Il se sentait fatigué mais il commençait également à avoir un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose allait arriver sans qu'il ne puisse savoir vraiment quoi ! De son côté, Hyoga tentait de dissimuler de son mieux la gêne qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait un peu confus et plutôt faible, voir même… fiévreux. Mais, loin de vraiment s'inquiéter, il mit tout cela sur le compte de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédenteavec Ikki, sur les nouveaux sentiments et les nouvelles sensations qu'il ressentait ! Et pourtant, de son côté, Camus n'était pas vraiment dupe, quelque chose n'allait pas sans qu'il réussisse pour autant à saisir quoi…

Ca n'est que deux heures plus tard que le Verseau interrompit soudainement cette séance éreintante, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Il ressentait une menace, il ne savait pas encore laquelle, mais elle se rapprochait de plus en plus… D'ailleurs, le vent venait de se renforcer un peu plus sur le glacier, faisant grelotter Shun et Ikki, qui faisait tout pour le cacher. Hyoga lui-même ne semblait pas à l'aise, son regard cherchait comme quelque chose autour de lui.

« Rentrons… je n'aime pas ce que je ressens… » souffla Camus plus pour lui-même alors qu'il passait devant les adolescents pour ouvrir la marche.

Shun le rejoignit rapidement, plutôt inquiet et ne se sentant pas spécialement bien ! Il prit d'ailleurs la main du Verseau qui lui lança un regard plus interrogateur qu'autre chose, renforçant la rougeur des joues de Shun.

« Je… C'est que je ne voudrais pas me perdre dans ce blizzard. »

Parce que si le vent s'était légèrement levé, il avait maintenant l'apparence d'un blizzard, faisant presser le pas à leur petit groupe pour arriver rapidement à l'Isba où ils se confinèrent à l'intérieur, se regroupant rapidement dans le salon. Plus que le blizzard, les jeunes chevaliers commençaient à ressentir bien autre chose qui ne les inquiétait que plus.

« Maître… Il se passe quelque chose… » chuchota Hyoga comme s'il avait peur d'attirer ce quelque chose plus près d'eux encore ! Le cygne frissonna d'ailleurs de la tête aux pieds avant qu'Ikki ne s'approche de lui pour poser sa main sur son front. Il en ouvrit grand les yeux avant de plisser les sourcils et de se mettre à secouer Hyoga comme un prunier.

« Imbécile ! Tu as de la fièvre ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plutôt !! »

La révélation d'Ikki, alarma légèrement Camus, qui pourtant ne manifesta pas plus d'émotions que ça mais qui vint à son tour poser sa main sur le front de son disciple.

« Hyoga, va te coucher. Tu as sans doute besoin de repos. »

Ikki hocha la tête et avant que le jeune Russe n'ait pu prononcer un mot, Ikki prit sa main pour l'entraîner dans leur chambre sous les pouffements de Shun qui frissonna à son tour.

« Tu ne trouves pas cette tempête étrange Camus. »

Le Français se retourna vers le jeune homme et soupira légèrement avant d'hocher la tête. S'il était habitué aux tempêtes plutôt imprévues de Sibérie, celle-ci, il ne l'avait pas senti venir… Mais ce qui lui semblait plus étrange encore, c'était ce flux, comme si un cosmos dirigeait cette tempête. Il se garda bien d'en parler à Shun à qui il donna une tasse de thé chaud, s'asseyant en face de lui.

« Ca n'est qu'une tempête. C'est fréquent à cette époque de l'année, rien qui nécessite l'alarme. »

Shun le regard un instant dans les yeux avant de les baisser sur sa tasse, semblant tenter de trouver les mots pour parler.

« J'ai une mauvaise intuition Camus… Comme si… Ca déclenchait un souvenir en moi… »

Et pas n'importe quel souvenir. Andromède frissonna de la tête aux pieds avant de secouer légèrement la tête. A quoi cela servait-il de se rappeler ces moments là ! Ils l'avaient vaincu et plus jamais il ne pourrait revenir… Mais pourquoi avoir l'impression de ressentir comme ce soulèvement en lui, ce petit quelque chose qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Camus perçut d'ailleurs ce malaise et osa poser sa main sur le genou du jeune homme, tentant de l'apaiser de son mieux.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sur que ça n'est qu'une petite tempête ! »

Shun avait confiance en Camus mais cette fois, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir rassuré ! Il se sentait étrangement mal, épuisé même. Un long frisson le parcourut alors qu'il se surprenait presque à claquer des dents. Le japonais but donc rapidement son thé, espérant ainsi se réchauffer mais sans succès. Son attitude ne passa d'ailleurs pas inaperçue aux yeux de Camus qui plissa les sourcils quand il remarqua que les lèvres d'Andromède devenait peu à peu bleues.

« Tu as froid Shun ! Viens là. »

Le Verseau abandonna sa tasse de thé pour prendre rapidement la main de Shun dans la sienne et le tirer devant la cheminée. Il le couvrit d'un plaidet s'assit derrière lui, frottant ses épaules vigoureusement pour tenter de le réchauffer.

« Je dois être fatigué… »

Camus hocha imperceptiblement la tête, laissant le jeune chevalier se blottir contre lui. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment, le Saint de glace voulant le rassurer mais aussi le calmer et le détendre. Shun eut beaucoup de mal à se laisser aller mais finit enfin par se détendre dans les bras de Camus.

« Tu vas aller t'étendre un peu, cela faisait longtemps que tu ne t'étais pas autant entraîné. »

Le Français se leva et prit Shun dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à leur chambre. Il allongea le jeune homme entre les draps et le couvrit parfaitement avant de remettre du bois dans le poêle et de quitter la chambre en fermant la porte. Andromède se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, incapable de s'endormir pour le coup. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose essayait de l'atteindre, d'entrer ici. La tempête, qui semblait avoir redoublé de violence, ne l'aidait pas plus à se calmer !

_« Shun… Shun… A moi… Pour moi… »_

Shun déglutit et cacha son visage sous l'oreiller en serrant les dents. Non… Non, il était paranoïaque ! Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce genre de voix… Il sentit la panique le gagner mais fit de son mieux pour ne pas inquiéter Camus ou Ikki qui avaient déjà assez à faire avec Hyoga et se rallongea lentement en fermant les yeux.

« Tout va bien… Tout va bien, c'est juste une tempête… »

Shun respira plusieurs fois calmement et, la journée d'entraînement, ou de torture suivant les personnes, aidant, il sombra bientôt dans un sommeil profond mais agité. Non, il avait définitivement un mauvais pressentiment !

Dans le salon, Camus avait remis des bûches dans la cheminée tandis qu'Ikki revenait dans le salon. Aucun des deux hommes n'échangea un mot… Ils étaient tendus, eux aussi commençaient à se sentir inquiets.

« Hyoga a une forte fièvre, il est tombé comme une masse. »

Ikki avait eu besoin de le dire, même si Camus hocha à peine la tête. Les deux hommes s'assirent sur le canapé, très éloignés l'un de l'autre et une tasse de thé chaud dans les mains. Ils semblaient aux aguets, écoutant les bruits de l'extérieur. Le vent qui soufflait en bourrasquesdonnait l'impression de hurlements humains à vous glacer le sang. Camus but sa tasse et finit par se lever, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Il se passe quelque chose dehors. On nous en veut…

- C'est à Shun qu'on en veut.

- Ici il est en sécurité. »

A peine Camus prononçait-il ses motsqu'un coup de vent plus fort arracha les gonds du volet qui brisa la fenêtre du salon. Les deux hommes sursautèrent et se précipitèrent vers les dégâts pour tenter de bloquer la neige qui voulait entrer dans le salon.

« Saleté de neige ! » rouspétaIkki qui essayait de bloquer une planche de bois avec son cosmos alors que Camus essayait de la geler de l'intérieur.

Tout à leur tâche, ils n'entendirent, ni ne virent une silhouette se déplacer dans l'Isba. Tel un zombie, Hyoga s'était soudain levé pour sortir de la chambre lentement. Silencieusement, glissant presque sur les planches de bois, il traversa le salon sans se préoccuper des deux hommes occupés et poussa une autre porte. Elle se referma silencieusement derrière lui alors qu'il avançait toujours, ses yeux vitreux, teintés de noir se posant sur la forme allongée sous les draps.

Dans son sommeil, Shun bougea et se retrouva sur le dos, ses cheveux éparpillés sur son oreiller alors qu'il serrait une couverture dans sa main. La forme s'immobilisa un instant avant de s'approcher du grand lit lentement. Tout aussi lentement, il posa un genou sur le lit, puis l'autre, se retrouvant presque à califourchon sur Andromède.

« Hmm… Non… » marmonna Shun qui tenta de bouger légèrement.

Mais la main de Hyoga le bloqua et Shun sembla se rendormir profondément. Un sourire mauvais passa sur les lèvres pâles alors qu'il avançait son visage vers celui d'Andromède. Ses cheveux blonds se mêlèrent aux boucles vertes alors que son visage était toujours plus proche de celui du jeune homme. Shun frissonna en sentant un souffle sur son visage et fronça les sourcils, comme en proie à un mauvais rêve.

« Hyoga… Non… Touches pas… »

Mais ses marmottements ne semblèrent même pas atteindre le blond au dessus de lui qui se rapprocha encore et encore, sa bouche à quelques millimètres des lèvres du japonais. Hyoga ouvrit les siennes, son souffle se fit plus rapide et soudain… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de douleur et un long hurlement lui échappa quand une décharge électrique secoua tout son corps, le projetant sur le sol où il s'y tortilla.

Shun se réveilla en sursaut autant sous le hurlement de Hyoga que sous la douleur intense qu'il avait ressenti au crâne. Il se redressa soudainement et porta ses mains à sa tête alors que son ami continuait de se tortiller sur le sol les yeux révulsés. Le bruit ne tarda pas à faire rappliquer Ikki et Camus dans la chambre. Ils se stoppèrent devant la scène qu'ilsdécouvrirent. Shun était aussi pâle que la mort, ses yeux verts regardaient Hyoga se tortiller sur le sol, apparemment effrayés.

« Shun !

- Hyoga ! »

Camus se précipita sur son élève qui avait fini de se tordre de douleur et qui semblait maintenant inconscient sur le sol alors qu'Ikki se précipitait sur son petit frère pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Mais Shun ne réagissait pas, ses yeux toujours grands ouverts de peur et tremblant comme une feuille.

« Shun ! Shun ! Regarde moi ! Réagis ! Bon sang ! SHUN ! »

Mais Ikki avait beau secouer son frère comme un arbre fruitier, il ne réagissait pas. Ikki fronça les sourcils et leva la main, prêt à gifler son frère pour le faire réagir quand une petite voix se fit entendre dans la pièce, provenant de ce corps encore tremblant de peur.

« Il…Il était là… En Hyoga… Il voulait… Moi… »

Shun frissonna de la tête aux pieds et déglutit, encore incapable de bouger. Ikki soupira et le serra contre lui avant de reporter son attention sur Camus qui soulevait Hyoga pour le poser sur le lit à côté de Shun. Ce dernier s'éloigna légèrement de lui, sursautant de peur ! Ikki resserra sa prise sur lui et lança un regard interrogateur au Verseau qui poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

« Aucune blessure apparemment… Il est évanouis et je ne sans plus sa fièvre… Mais il y a des traces étranges en lui ! Une aura… Une aura puissante en plus ! »

Un regard entendu vers Ikki fit comprendre à tout le monde de qui il s'agissait. Phénix reporta son regard sur son petit frère tremblant, dont les yeux ne quittaientpas Hyoga comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne lui saute une nouvelle fois dessus.

« Je vais aller dormir dans l'autre chambre avec Hyoga. »

Camus hocha la tête et prit la place d'Ikki pour accueillir Shun contre lui et passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Il ne parla pas, laissant le soin au jeune homme de se confier, de lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé même s'il s'en doutait un peu.

« Ca n'était pas Hyoga… C'était lui… »

Camus approuva et remonta les draps sur le corps d'Andromède.

« Hyoga ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal… IL a profité de sa fièvre et de la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée au Sanctuaire. Mais tu es trop pur pour lui… Et surtout, tu as reçu le sang d'Athéna plusieurs fois… C'est sans doute ça qui t'a sauvé… A moins que ça ne soit ton cosmos… »

Camus devait bien avouer que cette fois, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait pu se passer. Il y réfléchirait plus tard car pour le moment, il devait surtout tenter de calmer Shun, de le rassurer.

« Shun, calme toi… C'est fini maintenant.

- Non… Ca… Ca ne fait que commencer… »

Le Verseau ne répondit rien mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Tout commençait maintenant et dès demain il enverrait un télégramme bien senti au Sanctuaire. Shun avait besoin d'une protection rapprochée et à l'Isba, il n'était plus en sécurité.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu, je te promets de rester avec toi. »

De toute façon, il n'aurait sans doute pas pu aller bien loin ! Andromède le tenait tellement serré contre lui que le Français était incapable de bouger. Il se surpris même à bercer lentement le jeune chevalier, se sentant encore plus troublé par le jeune homme. Camus en avait calmé des cauchemars de ses disciples mais jamais il n'avait pris quelqu'un dans ses bras de cette façon. C'était étrange et ça réchauffait son cœur qu'il pensait pourtant tout aussi glacé que les icebergs de Sibérie.

« Tu me troubles Shun… Un peu trop même… » souffla Camus, une fois sûr que Shun dormait. Il l'allongea trois heures plus tard entre les draps et resta contre lui, incapable de dormir à nouveau, mais cette fois, restant vigilent quant à ce qu'il se passait derrière la porte de l'Isba.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous !!!

Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser de cette longue absence mais j'ai eu des petits soucis !! Enfin, qu'importe puisque me revoilà pour poster la suite et la fin de cette fic !^^ Non, non, ça n'st pas encore le dernier chapitre, rassurez vous !^^

Je vous dis une bonne année en retard et surtout, une bonne lecture !!

Bisous !

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Chapitre 11 : « Colère ! »**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

« Athéna ! Nous ne pouvons plus les laisser là-bas ! D'après le message de Camus il a tenté de reprendre possession du corps de Shun. »

Malgré tout le respect qu'il avait envers sa déesse, Mû commençait à sérieusement se demander si avoir éloigné Andromède du Sanctuaire et de sa protection avait été une bonne chose. L'attaque qu'il y avait eu en Sibérie aurait pu ainsi être évitée… Avaient-ils donc tous fait le mauvais choix.

« Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de provoquer une nouvelle guerre Sainte… Shun est fort, il le repoussera autant de fois qu'il le faudra, il ne peut pas entrer en lui…

- Mais Hyoga en a souffert… »

C'était cela qui troublait plus que tout la déesse. Elle connaissait le lien unique qui existait entre le cygne et Andromède mais elle avait toujours pensé que ça serait une force et non une faiblesse. Allait-elle devoir les séparer, les éloigner l'un de l'autre ou bien les laisser ensemble et prendre le risque d'un nouveau drame ?! Pour la première fois depuis le commencement de cette histoire, Athéna eut un soupir las alors qu'elle se laissait tomber dans son trône et reporta son regard sur le Pôpe. Que devait-elle lui dire pour calmer ses craintes et les craintes de tous les autres chevaliers…

« On ne peut pas les faire revenir… Envoie Milo sur les traces d'Hadès, qu'il fasse un rapport tous les jours et dés qu'il l'a trouvé, envoie tous les chevaliers le détruire… »

Mû sembla stupéfait d'une telle décision… N'était-ce pas envoyer tout le monde à la mort. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas désobéir à un ordre de sa déesse. Il s'inclina devant elle avant de se relever et de quitter Athéna pour aller donner ses ordres à ceux qu'il considérait depuis longtemps comme ses amis…

« Qu'Athéna vous protège tous… »

*-*-*-*-*-*

« Shun… Je peux te parler ? »

Ce dernier sursauta légèrement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de l'Isba pour échapper à l'atmosphère pesante qui y régnait depuis l'attaque du Dieu. Il se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux avant d'accepter la demande de Hyoga. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait peur de lui et que tous les deux s'évitaient un peu ces derniers temps. Le cygne s'en voulait de s'être montré si faible et Shun s'en voulait d'avoir fait souffrir le Russe !

« Allons nous promener alors. »

Shun préférait parler loin d'Ikki et de Camus… Il se sentait épié par eux deux ces derniers temps comme s'il était à la limite de craquer… Ce qui n'était pas réellement faux ! Mais Andromède ne supportait plus cette ambiance.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent donc dehors et firent quelques pas pour s'éloigner de l'Isba. Aucun des deux ne parla avant d'atteindre le glacier où ils s'étaient entraînés quelques jours plus tôt. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre mais aucun des deux ne semblait encore prêt à parler. Shun ne savait pas vraiment comment s'excuser et avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour Hyoga et ce dernier ne savait pas du tout comment parler à son plus cher ami.

« Hyoga je veux m'excuser…

- Shun, je te demande pardon ! »

Ce fut la surprise totale et Shun ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Hyoga le rejoignit bientôt dans son hilarité et secoua un peu la tête. Ils avaient finalement parlé tous les deux en même temps et pour se dire pratiquement la même chose ! C'était étrange mais cela rassura Andromède qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux lentement.

« Tu veux commencer ? » demanda-t-il au Russe qui hocha positivement la tête avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir. Je suis faible… Je n'ai même pas pu résister à son emprise, j'avais tellement chaud et j'étais tellement mal. Et maintenant tu as peur de moi. »

Shun se mordilla la lèvre alors qu'il regardait le blond baisser la tête et s'excuser. Il était très rare de voir Hyoga comme ça, essayait de se repentir pour des fautes qui n'étaient même pas de son ressort. Andromède soupira et se rapprocha lentement de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, fourrant son visage dans son cou. Il ferma les yeux et se sentit apaisé… Il ne le sentait plus en lui, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son cosmos en lui et ça, c'était le plus important.

« C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser de t'avoir fait du mal et d'avoir douté de toi… J'avais peur de toi… C'est idiot… »

Hyoga futsoulagé de cet aveu et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son cadet pour le rassurer. Finalement, tout s'arrangeait, même si le plus dur restait à faire.

« Je te promet de ne plus jamais me montrer faible. Je sais à quoi m'attendre maintenant, il ne m'aura pas une nouvelle fois, il ne pourra plus jamais nous avoir. »

Shun frissonna des pieds à la tête mais hocha la tête dans le cou du jeune homme et finit par se redresser, un pâle sourire sur les lèvres.

« Mais je vous met tous en danger. Vous devriez me laisser seul ici. J'inquiète Ikki et même Camus et toi, tu étais aussi en danger. »

Hyoga attrapa le menton du japonais et plongea son regard froid dans le sien, essayant de lui faire comprendre que jamais ils ne pourraient le laisser seul.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises Shun. Jamais nous te laisserons ici seul ! Ikki est ton frère et moi aussi, c'est normal qu'on s'inquiète et Camus… »

Hyoga eut un léger sourire en coin alors qu'il passait sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

« Camus est très attaché à toi… Il ne le montre pas beaucoup et reste toujours aussi froid mais ça ne trompe pas…Tu as su faire fondre quelque chose en lui que même Isaak et moi n'avons pas réussi. »

Shun rougit mais sourit et se tritura un peu les doigts. C'est vrai qu'il appréciait déjà beaucoup Camus avant, mais depuis qu'il était ici, il avait appris à encore mieux le connaître, à l'apprécier encore plus et même à…

« Je crois que je suis amoureux de lui… » chuchota Andromède, soulagé de pouvoir parler de ça à quelqu'un.

Il ne se voyait pas vraiment aborder le sujet avec Ikki qui hurlerait sans doute au scandale ou bien tenterait d'intimider Camus et il ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de ça avec le Verseau ! Il serait quand même trop embarrassé ! Hyoga était la personne la plus proche de lui et seul lui pouvait comprendre.

« Oui, ça se voit… Enfin, il n'y a que ton idiot de frère qui ne voit rien mais bon…

- C'est normal, il ne voit que toi, il te dévore des yeux et il t'accorde même des regards inquiets qu'il n'avait que pour moi… »

Ce fut au tour de Hyoga de rougir. Il avait pris conscience des sentiments du Phénix à son égard mais il ne pensait sérieusement pas que c'était à ce point là ! Il ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre mais Shun ne semblait de toute façon pas attendre de réponse. Il se contenta de venir poser un baiser sur la joue de son frère et se leva en prenant sa main.

« Allez viens ! On rentre avant qu'Ikki et Camus ne partent à notre recherche. »

Hyoga hocha la tête tout en se levant sans lâcher la main de Shun et tous les deux rentrèrent à l'Isba. Il ne fit aucun doute que la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avait considérablement amélioré l'atmosphère et tout le monde le ressentit. Camus et Ikki se détendirent et la vie reprit son cours pour le moment… Evitant tous les sujets sensibles pour le moment… Il était tôt, bien trop tôt pour ça…

*-*-*-*-*-*

Il fulminait littéralement ! Son plan si parfait avait échoué ! Cela faisait pourtant des semaines, des mois… En fait, depuis qu'il avait goûté à ce corps qu'il méditait son plan ! Et il avait encore échoué !! Mais que diable devait-il faire pour retrouver le corps qui lui avait tant plu, le corps qui lui était destiné en tout premier lieu !! Il était pour lui ce corps, l'autre ne le méritait même pas, il était trop pur ! Jamais un corps qui pouvait accueillir autant de pouvoirs, surtout pour un humain, ne devrait être laissé à ce mortel !

Après la cuisante brûlure que son âme avait ressenti en tentant l'intrusion du corps de ce satané gamin, Hadès était venu se réfugier dans le corps de son premier juge, celui que tout le monde considérait comme le plus puissant, afin de puiser toute sa force dans son cosmos. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et surtout besoin de se régénérer ! Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu que Shun lui montrerait autant de résistance une nouvelle fois ! Avec ce qu'il avait vu, il aurait du être moins fort et le posséder aurait du être un jeu d'enfant !! Mais non, ce gamin était plus fort que ça et le sang de sa fichue nièce devait en plus agir encore comme une protection sur ce corps pur !

« Satanée Garce ! » éructa-t-il en se servant du corps de Radamanthe comme un exécutoire à sa colère pour briser quelques rochers noirs.

Il détestait devoir compter sur un autre pour retrouver sa puissance, il détestait se sentir aussi faible. Il avait besoin d'un corps et pas de n'importe lequel ! Il lui fallait celui de Shun, une enveloppe corporelle capable d'accueillir les pouvoirs d'un Dieu sans que le corps de l'hôte ne subisse des dégâts irréparables ! Et puis Hadès avait besoin de cette enveloppe charnelle histoire de reprendre toutes ses forces… Lui qui devrait être en train de dormir se tué plutôt à la tâche… Et c'était peu de le dire !

_*Maître, que puis-je faire pour vous aider….*_

Hadès s'immobilisa et plissa les sourcils qui n'étaient pas les siens. Radamanthe était la seule personne qu'il avait pu retrouver et qu'il savait capable de lui accorder toute sa fidélité ! Par un quelconque miracle que le Dieu ne réussissait pas encore à expliquer, le premier de ses juges s'était vu sauvé de l'attaque de Kanon des Gémeaux et, s'il avait erré un long moment dans les enfers à peine reconstruit par Nyx, déesse de la nuit sous les ordres de Zeus, il avait bien vite ressenti l'âme de son Dieu et était venu lui rendre le plus grand des services, lui permettre de se régénérer dans son corps en puisant dans son cosmos…

« M'aider ? Comment pourrais-tu m'aider plus que tu ne le fais maintenant ? Si tu meurs, je serais incapable de récupérer mes forces… »

Sous cette atroce vérité, Radamanthe ne put que garder un long silence mental. Tout comme Hadès, il réfléchissait à un moyen pour abattre les barrières d'Andromède et ainsi permettre au plus puissant Dieu, selon lui bien sur, de retrouver la place qu'il lui était du… D'être le maître de l'univers ! Mais pour cela, il lui fallait son corps…

Le premier juge ne cessait de se demander comment faire, laissant Hadès tout à sa rage… Leur situation n'était guère enviable finalement. Certes Zeus avait permis aux Enfers d'être reconstruites sous les ordres de Nyx, mais il n'en restait pas moins que le véritable maître des lieux n'était plus qu'une âme pratiquement impuissante. Comment une entité aussi volubile pourrait reprendre le contrôle de la situation. C'était tout bonnement impossible, même avec l'aide d'une déesse comme Nyx !

« Hadès… »

La voix profonde et féminine tira Radamanthe de ses pensées. Il se retourna en même temps que le maître de son corps et posa son regard sur Nyx qui s'agenouilla respectueusement devant son maître. Mais quand elle releva la tête, c'est un sourire triomphant qu'elle arborait, apparemment satisfaite de quelque chose.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous Majesté… Je sais comment vous permettre de récupérer cette enveloppe charnelle à laquelle vous tenez tant… »

Cette simple révélation ramena un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres du Dieu. Il se rapprocha lentement de sa servante et lui prit la main pour la relever. C'était une erreur de la part de Zeus d'avoir nommé la déesse de la nuit à la tête des Enfers, jamais elle ne serait fidèle à la lumière…

« Bien… J'ai maintenant toutes les cartes en main… »

Ho oui, surtout avec ce que venait de lui apprendre la déesse. Il allait récupérer le corps de Shun, un corps si proche de son corps d'origine… Un corps fait pour lui, seulement et uniquement pour lui !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour !!

Ha je suis impardonnable et je n'ai même pas répondu aux reviews… J'en suis vraiment désolé mais je cours après le temps… J'ai eu des petits soucis qui m'ont mis le moral à sac… Je vous prie de me pardonner mais je vous remercie toujours autant de me laisser vos impressions et vos encouragements pour cette fic !^^

Ainsi voilà donc la suite… Nous approchons de plus en plus de la fin… Ce chapitre et donc l'avant dernier de ma fic !^^

Je suis heureuse de l'avoir partagée avec vous et je vous donne rendez-vous pour le dernier chapitre et la révélation de tout le mystère que j'espère vous a plut !!

Bisous à tous et à toutes !

Paulinette !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Retour au Sanctuaire.**

* * *

« Ecoute moi Shun ! Nous ne pouvons pas partir tous ensemble ! Je ne suis pas capable de camoufler ton cosmos ! Camus si ! »

Mais Shun ne voulait lâcher ni Ikki, ni Hyoga. Après ce qui s'était passé à l'Isba, tout le monde avait jugé bon de retourner au Sanctuaire, le seul endroit qui pourrait maintenant protéger Andromède d'Hadès.

« Mais on avait promis de ne plus se séparer !!! » s'entêta Shun en lançant un regard apeuré vers les trois hommes présents. Ikki soupira lourdement, Hyoga sourit un peu et Camus décida de prendre les choses en mains. Il s'approcha lentement de son petit protégé et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le ramener contre lui et l'obliger à lâcher les bras de ses frères.

« Ikki à raison… Nous en avons déjà parlé Shun !

- Je ne veux pas que Hyoga serve d'appât !

- Mais c'est le seul moyen et puis, le Sanctuaire est un domaine sacré, une fois dans ses limites personnes ne risquera plus rien.

- Mais en attendant si ! »

Camus retourna doucement Shun et le força à le regarder dans les yeux… C'est bien ce qu'il pensait, le japonais était simplement terrorisé par tout ce qu'il se passait et tout ce que cela signifiait. Alors le Français fit la seule chose qui pouvait le calmer, il le rapprocha de son corps et l'enlaça lentement, se mettant à masser légèrement sa nuque.

« Ikki et Hyoga sont des chevaliers, il ne leur arrivera rien du tout. »

Shun ferma les yeux et s'accrocha fortement à la taille du Verseau qui releva les yeux vers son disciple et le Phénix. Il leur fit un léger signe de la tête et les deux chevaliers hochèrent la tête. Ils prirent leurs sacs et après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de Shun, ils quittèrent le chalet. Tous les quatre avaient convenu de rentrer au Sanctuaire deux jours après l'attaque d'Hadès. Ici, Shun ne bénéficiait que d'une protection limitée par des hommes alors qu'au Sanctuaire, sa protection serait divine.

Hyoga et Ikki devaient donc partir en premier pour brouiller les pistes et surtout prévenir Athéna de ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Cette fois-ci Camus ne laisserait pas de choix à sa déesse, seul, il ne pourrait jamais repousser un Dieu aussi puissant qu'Hadès même sous la simple forme d'une âme. Lui et Shun rejoindraient la Grèce dans deux jours, le temps de laisser à Ikki et Hyoga le temps de préparer le terrain.

Mais voir partir ses deux frères mina considérablement le moral d'Andromède qui ne supportait pas qu'on court un danger à sa place. Il resta d'ailleurs un long moment dans les bras de Camus, serrant la chemise du Français entre ses doigts comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'envole d'un moment à un autre.

« Tout va bien se passer Shun. Arrête de t'inquiéter… »

Mais maintenant, le Verseau connaissait parfaitement le jeune homme et savait qu'il serait anxieuxjusqu'à ce que la situation redevienne normale. Il pouvait comprendre ses doutes mais il n'arrivait pas à supporter de savoir Shun mal à cause de ça. Ce sentiment lui pinçait le cœur de plus en plus fort et lui donnait surtout très envie de protéger de toutes ses forcescelui qui avait pris une place considérable dans son cœur, quitte à en subir certaines conséquences. Oui, s'il fallait mourir pour Shun, il le ferait !

« Camus… Ne meurt pas… » souffla soudainement Andromède comme s'il avait pu lire dans les pensées du maître. D'abord surpris, Camus se laissa aller à un de ces légers sourire qu'il ne maîtrisé pas, entraînant Shun vers le canapé où il le fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Le chevalier d'or lui fit redresser la tête légèrement et caressa la joue pâle d'Andromède.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y aura pas de raisons de mourir cette fois-ci. Athéna ne laisse jamais ses chevaliers dans la détresse, elle nous viendra en aide… »

Mais Shun n'en était cette fois pas si sûr que ça ! Il soupira et se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant un instant avant de se livrer à Camus.

« Alors pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que je retourne au Sanctuaire. »

Il est vrai que ce fait était plutôt étrange et Camus ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment. Il resta donc silencieux, regardant simplement Andromède dans les yeux. La dernière fois qu'il avait fallu calmer les angoisses de Shun, il l'avait embrassé, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ni comment… C'était venu tout seul, comme s'il avait toujours eu envie de le faire. Ca avait été leur premier et unique baiser à tous les deux… Devait-il recommencer maintenant, pour prouver qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas ?!

Camus ne savait pas vraiment et se contenta d'observerle jeune homme un long moment avant de glisserà nouveausa main sur sa joue. Il avait de moins en moins de mal à laisser tomber son masque de froideur en présence d'Andromède, il se laissait de plus en plus aller à des élans de tendresse comme en cet instant où ses doigts frôlèrent les lèvres de Shun… Ce dernier rougit un peu et ferma à demi les yeux, s'accrochant un peu plus à la chemise de Camus. Maintenant, il en était sûr, plus jamais il ne voulait se séparer de cet homme, plus jamais il ne voulait être loin de lui.

« Camus…

- Chut… Ne dis rien… » souffla Camus qui rapprocha légèrement Shun de lui, continuant de faire glisser sa main sur sa joue. L'un comme l'autre ne semblait plus pouvoir détacher son regard de celui de l'autre… Shun sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et était certain qu'on devait l'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Camus lui, sentait une douce chaleur s'insinuer dans son corps gelé, faisant fondre la glace qui retenait ses sentiments…

Que se passa-t-il ? Aucun des deux hommes n'auraient pu l'expliquer, ils étaient conscients de la scène mais incapables de vraiment la contrôler. Comme au ralenti, ils se rapprochèrent doucement l'un de l'autre, le Français sentit Shun frissonner dans ses bras quand leurs souffles se rencontrèrent avant que ça ne soit leurs lèvres. D'abord simple pression, le baiser s'approfondit un peu, Shun se surpris à y répondre, glissant ses bras autour du cou de Camus, enfouissant ses mains dans les longs cheveux marines…

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes sans bouger, s'embrassant simplement de cette douce manière, apprivoisant les nouveaux sentiments qu'ils pouvaient ressentir. Camus avait fini par poser ses mains sur les reins de Shun, ce dernier continuant de jouer avec les longues mèches du Saint de glace…

Ce baiser eut au moins le don de calmer les angoisses de Shun qui se laissa aller tranquillement contre le torse de Camus, gardant ses bras autour de son cou, fermant les yeux de bien être. Il avait maintenant la certitude que ses sentiments étaient partagés, qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul face à la vie.

« Je ne mourrais jamais… » murmura Camus comme pour répondre à la question d'Andromède… Non, il sauverait Shun sans mourir, il ferait tout pour lui offrir la sérénité dont avait besoin le jeune homme pour vivre… Il se le promettait.

*-*-*-*-*

Hyoga et Ikki arrivèrent au Sanctuaire en fin d'après-midi. Ils avaient à peine posé leurs affaires dans la chambre qu'ils occupaient la dernière fois qu'ils se rendaient déjà dans le treizième temple, demanda audience au Pope et à Athéna. Cette dernière fut plutôt surprise de voir les deux jeunes hommes ici et les reçut donc rapidement.

« Que vous arrive-t-il chevaliers ? Je vous pensais auprès de Shun, en Sibérie. »

Ikki et Hyoga se jetèrent un léger regard avant que Phénix ne prenne la parole, essayant de garder son calme et son sang froid.

« Nous sommes venus vous annoncer la venue de Shun et de Camus au Sanctuaire. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir la tentative d'attaque de l'Isba. »

Athéna resta calme et sereine, son éternel sourire doux sur les lèvres. Décidemment, il y avait des chevaliers qui prenaient toujours trop d'initiatives. Elle avait voulu garder Shun éloigné du Sanctuaire pour empêcher que ce dernier soit une nouvelle fois attaqué… A l'évidence, elle avait fait une erreur, mais voir Andromède ici n'était pas pour la rassurer non plus.

« Le Sanctuaire est un domaine sacré, il pourra protéger Shun… » se risqua Hyoga, son regard passant de la déesse au Pope. Ce dernier, toujours assis sur son trône, semblait attendre une réaction de la jeune femme pour dire quoi que ce soit. Mais sous son masque, Mû était soulagé de cette décision. Elle venait sans doute de Camus et c'était une bonne chose. Il avait beau dévouer sa vie à la déesse, savoir des chevaliers en danger ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Cette décision hâtive vous ressemble bien. Cependant je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle. Je ne peux pas mettre tout le Sanctuaire en danger… Nous aurions trouvé une autre solution. »

Cette fois, Ikki ne se retint pas vraiment. Il se redressa soudainement et foudroya Athéna des yeux. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de savoir son petit frère menacé constamment. Comment leur déesse pouvait-elle continuer à l'éloigner de sa protection.

« Même si elle ne vous plait pas, Shun viendra au Sanctuaire. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, c'est votre devoir de veiller sur lui… Après tous les sacrifices qu'il a fait pour vous… »

Hyoga ne quitta pas des yeux son amant durant toute sa tirade et même Mû en resta stupéfait. Il connaissait le caractère emporté du Phénix mais ne le pensait tout de même, pas capable de s'opposer si vigoureusement à leur déesse. Mais Athéna ne sembla pas s'en offusquer plus que ça. Elle s'approcha du japonais et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Ne t'énerve pas chevalier du phénix. Je protège déjà Shun mais puisqu'il semble déjà en route, je ne puis plus faire grand-chose maintenant. Sachez cependant que j'avais mes raisons de ne pas vouloir le faire venir ici. Maintenant, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec notre Pope. »

Ikki serra les poings et allait répliquer quand il sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son bras. Il tourna son regard flamboyant de colère vers Hyoga qui lui fit signe de le suivre, l'entraînant hors de la grande salle pour commencer à redescendre vers leur chambre.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de parler ! Pour qui se prend-elle ! Elle ne comprend pas le danger qui poursuit Shun ?!

- Ikki, calme toi ! Demain Shun sera là et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Athéna à sans doute ses raisons mais cette fois, nous avons eu ce que nous voulions. »

Ikki grogna mais ne répliqua pas. Hyoga avait raison. Malgré le désaccord de la déesse, Shun serait là demain, emmené par Camus. Il ne pourrait donc rien lui arriver et une fois en Grèce, il serait sous la protection des autres chevaliers mais aussi de l'immense pouvoir déique qui résidait dans le Sanctuaire. Cela eut le don de calmer légèrement Ikki sans pour autant le détendre. Il se sentait extrêmement stressé et tendu, comme si quelque chose allait se passer… Hyoga n'était pas en meilleur état que lui voire même pire.

« Je vais prendre une douche… » annonçad'ailleurs le blond en filant dans la salle de bain, ressortant quelques minutes plus tard une serviette autour des reins. Ikki prit sa place sous la douche en silence… Un silence pesant, lourd et qui s'installa durablement dans la petite pièce que les deux hommes ne quittèrent que pour manger.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand le jeune couple se coucha. La tension qu'il y avait devenait de plus en plus insupportable. C'était comme attendre que quelque chose se passe, comme avant une guerre. Ikki et Hyoga semblaient attendre le premier coup de l'ennemi qui s'amusait avec leurs nerfs… Et ça devenait difficilement supportable !

« J'en peux plus… » se plaignit la voix du jeune Russe qui se retournait au moins pour la cinquantième fois dans son lit. Ikki soupira et tourna la tête vers son amant, dans le même état que lui finalement.

« Je sais mais on ne peut rien faire… Juste attendre. »

Hyoga eut un rire sans joie alors qu'il se redressait avec des mouvements presque hystériques. C'était une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout et Ikki n'avait vu ça que chez Shun quand ce dernier devenait bien trop stressé. Il fut donc plus qu'étonné de voir un Saint de Glace dans cet état.

« Calme toi, s'énerver ne servira à rien.

- Que je me calme ?! QUE JE ME CALME ?! Mais comment tu veux que je me calme ? Shun et Camus sont seuls à l'Isba, Athéna semble se ficher de la situation, il y a une grande chance qu'Hadès attaque encore et tu veux que je me calme ?! »

C'était définitivement clair, Hyoga en avait gros sur la patate et pétait un peu un câble. La fatigue et le stress ne devait pas être étranger à cet état de fait et Ikki ne connaissait qu'un moyen pour calmer le Russe. Soudainement, il se redressa et sans laisser le temps à Hyoga de réagir, il lui attrapa le bras et le surplomba de toute sa hauteur, le bloquant sur le matelas.

« Mais ça va pas la tête ?! » hurla presque le cygne qui se débattit comme un beau petit diable. Ikki grogna et bloqua ses bras au dessus de sa tête pour soudainement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. La surprise bloqua totalement Hyoga qui ouvrit de grands yeux sous le geste de son amant. Ben alors là… Ikki se recula, un air de pure satisfaction sur le visage.

« Bien maintenant que tu es calmé on va pouvoir…hmm ! »

Mais jamais Phénix ne put finir sa phrase. Il avait à peine relâché la pression sur les poignets du cygne que ce dernier s'était redressé pour agripper soudainement ses épaules et venir dévorer ses lèvres comme un affamé. D'abord ahuri, le japonais répondit pourtant franchement à ce baiser fougueux, mêlant sa langue à celle du blond qui s'accrochait à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Quand l'air lui manqua, Ikki se recula légèrement, essayant d'échapper à Hyoga, haletant.

« Hey ! Calme toi !

- Non…Je… J'ai envie… Maintenant…

- Pardon ?

- J'ai envie !! » cria un peu plus Hyoga, les joues rougies et les cheveux en bataille. Il ne laissa d'ailleurs pas le temps à Ikki de répondre et reprit les lèvres offertespour un nouveau baiser plus passionné. Pas insensible au charme de son compagnon, Ikki commençait à sentir la chaleur de la petite chambre augmenter de plus en plus. Ses mains glissèrent presque naturellement sur les hanches de son amant pour remonter sous le tee-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama et caresser son torse.

« Déshabille moi… Ikki… » haleta le Russe comme pris d'une soudaine frénésie sexuelle.

Incapable de faire retomber la pression normalement, il s'était jeté littéralement sur son amant, ce qu'ils avaient fait à l'Isba encore bien présent dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il réagissait ainsi et s'en fichait pour le coup royalement, se contentant simplement de suivre ses pulsionset ce soir, il avait envie d'Ikki.

Ce dernier ne se fit d'ailleurs pas vraiment prier et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il les déshabilla pour profiter pleinement de la peau fraîche de son homme. C'est dingue comme Hyoga pouvait être réceptif à la moindre de ses caresses ! Sa peau devenait brûlante et ses poils se dressaient sur ses bras alors que sa magnifique voix faisait entendre des gémissements qui auraient décongelé la Sibérie tout entière.

« Hyoga… J'aime quand tu prends ce genre d'initiative… » souffla le brun dans le creux de l'oreille du jeune homme avant de repartir à l'assaut de son cou, déposant tantôt des baisers doux et calmes, tantôt donnant des coups de langues qui laissaient un sillon brûlant sur la peau diaphane.

Hyoga n'était déjà plus en mesure de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit ! Son corps ne désirait qu'une chose, rester collé à celui d'Ikki ! Ca n'était pas pour rien qu'il ondulait légèrement contre lui alors que ses mains essayaient de se glisser partout à la fois, toujours aussi frénétiques. C'est Phénix qui tenta pourtant de le calmer, se saisissant des deux poignets dont les mains s'étaient déjà glissées entre leurs deux corps dans le but évident de griller quelques étapes.

« Hyoga… Nous avons tout notre temps… Garde ta passion pour après.

- J'ai envie de toi…

- Moi aussi… Mais prends le temps de savourer. »

Hyoga ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais un nouveau baiser fiévreux de la part de son compagnon ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se laissa d'ailleurs finalement aller à la lenteur et à la douceur du Phénix qui semblait vouloir lui faire connaître une nouvelle façon de prendre du plaisir avec sa bouche cette fois-ci. Hyoga se cambra quand la langue taquine de son homme se glissa dans son nombril avant qu'elle n'atteigne ses cuisses, le faisant gémir un peu plus fort.

« Hannn… Ikki, je t'en prie… » haleta le blond, glissant ses mains dans la chevelure de son homme, essayant de le pousser vers un endroit qui réclamait toute son attention.

Mais Ikki sourit simplement et prit les deux poignets entre ses mains, posant une myriade de petits baisers sur les bras.

« Impatient… » chuchota-t-il sans plus se presser que ça.

Ce soir, il allait faire Hyoga sien, cette fois il ne pourrait pas se retenir, c'était impossible, surtout avec l'air de pur luxure qu'arborait en cet instant le Russe, ainsi alangui sur les draps défaits. Le japonais se demandait d'ailleurs comment il pouvait encore garder un minimum de sang froid et ne pas prendre de suite le jeune homme… Parce que voir Hyoga glisser ses mains sur son corps pour l'attirer contre lui et ouvrir plus les cuisses… C'était une invitation qu'on ne pouvait pas refuser !

« Tu es trop excitant comme ça Hyoga… » susurra Ikki en revenant se glisser contre le corps de son amant pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Cependant cette fois, ça ne fut pas sa langue qu'il mêla à leur baiser mais ses doigts. Hyoga se crispa un instant mais il faisait pleinement confiance à son compagnon et se contenta de sucer les doigts d'Ikki sans le lâcher des yeux, inconscient de la vision excitantequ'il était en train de donner. Phénix grogna et finit par retirer ses doigts avant de ne plus pouvoir se contenir et de glisser contre le corps du cygne.

Ikki s'employa à rendre Hyoga fou de plaisir. Tout d'abord, il glissa ses lèvres sur les tétons déjà durcis du Russe et s'amusa à le torturer un instant avant de descendre une nouvelle fois dans le nombril. Le soupir de plaisir qui s'échappa des lèvres de son compagnon le fit descendre un peu plus loin, devant la virilité tendue de son amant. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec un air gourmand et fit enfin ce qu'attendait Hyoga depuis de longues minutes maintenant.

« Hannnn Déesse… Ouiiii…. » hurla le blond en se cambrant soudainement, serrant les draps en manquant de les déchirer…

La suite ne fut qu'une longue série de vagues de plaisir qu'Ikki lui envoya dans tout le corps, le menant pratiquement au point de rupture. Mais cette fois-ci, le phénix ne se contenta pas de cette simple caresse et Hyoga sentit bien vite un doigt intrus se glisser entre ses fesses. Il se crispa par instinct avant de sentir Ikki bouger au dessus de lui. Il rouvrit les yeux, ne se rappelant même pas les avoir fermé, et le regarda avec une certaine peur.

« Ne te crispe pas… Je serais doux… Tu as confiance en moi ? »

Pour simple réponse, le Russe se redressa légèrement et embrassa doucement le phénix, étonnant ce dernier tant cet échange était différent de la fougue du début. Lentement, il recoucha Hyoga sur le lit et revint prendre son membre en bouche pour lui donner un maximum de plaisir et le faire se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la légère douleur qu'il allait ressentir… Quand il sentit Hyoga un peu plus calme, il osa enfin entrer un premier doigt en lui avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

Dérouté par cette nouvelle sensation, Hyoga se crispa de nouveau et poussa un petit cri bien vite remplacé par un gémissement de plaisir quand son amant accentua ses caresses sur son membre, s'acharnant sur l'extrémité si sensible. Le blond en oublia le doigt en lui et soupira même quand ce dernier se mit à bouger. Ikki était tellement doux… Il le prépara avec une attentionet une lenteur incroyable !

Le Russe était au bord de l'évanouissement, maintenant incapable de discerner la réalité du rêve tant son être brûlait de désir. Ikki non plus ne pouvait plus se retenir et finit par se redresser, retirant ses doigts du corps de son amant. Lentement, il glissa ses mains sur les jambes du jeune chevalier, les remontant sur ses épaules avant de venir l'embrasser langoureusement. Il se positionna contre l'intimité de son compagnon, ses yeux assombris de plaisir plongésdans ceux brillants du cygne.

« Je t'aime Hyoga. »

Et précautionneusement, il entra dans le corps aimé. La légère brûlure et le pincement firent gémir Hyoga de douleur, ses yeux s'embuant légèrement alors que ses mains se crispaient sur les bras de son homme. Ikki se stoppa de suite et vint embrasser le visage de son compagnon jusqu'à ce que ses traits se radoucissent… Mais à son grand étonnement, c'est Hyoga qui vint à sa rencontre, le faisant gémir de plaisir.

« Hmm… Hyoga… Tu es si bon… »

Oui, si étroit, si chaud… Ikki devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pilonner violemment le jeune homme et le clouer au lit. Non, il fut lent et doux, s'enfonçant totalement dans le corps de son amant, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en lui.

« Hyoga… Est-ce que… Ca va ? » demanda-t-il le souffle court, la respiration rapide.

Le cygne rouvrit les yeux et sourit légèrement, levant un bras tremblant pour venir caresser la joue de son compagnon.

« Ca va… Jamais été aussi bien… »

Rassuré, Ikki entreprit alors de bouger lentement d'abord, tirant encore quelques grimaces d'inconfort à son homme avant d'accélérer un peu plus ses mouvements. La douleur fut vite remplacée par le plaisir dans le corps de Hyoga qui se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant, collant son corps au sien en haletant et gémissant de pur plaisir. Il se surprit même à lancer ses hanches contre celles du Phénix pour plus de sensations, se cambrant, s'accrochant aux bras de l'homme pour ne pas perdre le contact avec la réalité.

« Ikk…i… Han… Encore… Encore…

- Tes désirs… sont des ordres. » lâcha Ikki alors qu'il accélérait encore la cadence de ses mouvements, augmentant du même coup la sonorité des gémissements de son amant.

La voix du cygne avait le don de l'électriser et il perdit totalement les pédales, glissant une main entre leurs corps pour venir se saisir du membre de Hyoga, le caressant au même rythme que ses coups de reins.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune blond pour se tendre soudainement de plaisir, incapable de prévoir la vague qui le ravagea des orteils à la racine de ses cheveux. Un hurlement d'extase lui échappa alors qu'il atteignait le plus fort des orgasmes dans la main de son amant. Sans vraiment le vouloir, son corps se crispa et emprisonna en lui le membre tendu de son homme, provoquant du même coup sa jouissance. Ikki grogna de plaisir alors qu'il se laissait aller dans le corps de Hyoga avant de retomber sur lui, le corps agité de tremblements et le souffle pratiquement inexistant.

Les yeux clos, Hyoga tentait de reprendre haleine et de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur qu'on devait entendre jusqu'en France ! Mais c'était tellement difficile, ça avait été… Tellement bon et fort… Jamais il n'aurait cru que faire l'amour avec un autre homme pourrait lui donner autant de plaisir !

Avec une douceur extrême, Ikki se retira de son corps sans un mot et vint l'enlacer tendrement, tirant la couverture sur eux. Il semblait mieux encaisser le choc de ce qui venait de se passer et c'est lui qui calma Hyoga avec de douces caresses.

« Ikki c'était…

- Chut… Ne dit rien… Ca gâcherait tout… »

Et le phénix avait raison ! Alors Hyoga ne dit rien et se contenta de se bouiner contre le corps de son amant, enfin beaucoup plus calme et apaisé… Il ne lui fallut d'ailleurs que quelques minutes avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée suivi par un phénix qui n'avait jamais été aussi rayonnant que maintenant…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ils y étaient… Pas de doute, sa présence ne suscitait pas vraiment le chaleureux accueil que Shun avait souhaité… Il avait la désagréable impression, là, debout devant Athéna et toute la chevalerie réunie de n'être rien de moinsqu'un cheveu sur la soupe… Il avait l'amère sensationd'être tout à fait inutile voire gênant et il n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir en vitesse et retourner se terrer en Sibérie ! Là-bas au moins, on ne le regardait pas ainsi et on ne chuchotait pas sur son passage ! Heureusement que Camus se tenait à ses côtés, sinon Shun aurait décampé sur le champ. Il ne comprenait absolument pas l'attitude de la déesse face à lui… N'était-il pas en danger après tout ? Le Sanctuaire n'était-il pas un endroit où il pouvait être en sécurité ? Andromède déglutit et recula d'un pas, se cognant contre le corps de Camus qui posa sa main dans le creux dans son dos, peut-être dans le but de le rassurer un minimum.

« Chevalier du Verseau, je ne pense pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation de revenir au Sanctuaire. Tu devais veiller sur Shun à l'Isba. »

La voix de la déesse était plutôt froide, signe de son mécontentement. Camus fronça à peine les sourcils et s'inclina légèrement, par pur respect pour sa déesse.

« J'ai jugé que le Sanctuaire serait un endroit beaucoup plus sûr pour Shun. Vous ne devez pas être sans savoir qu'une attaque a été lancée contre l'Isba, que Shun a failli être possédé et que mon disciple a été blessé ! »

Camus ne comptait pas se faire éconduire de cette façon, même par sa déesse ! Aucun endroit ne pouvait être aussi sûr que le Sanctuaire, domaine sacré, protégé par une déesse. Ici, Hadès ne se risquerait pas à lancer une attaque, pas directement du moins…Lancer une nouvelle guerre Sainte alors qu'il n'avait plus de corps était risqué, trop… Surtout qu'il devait être encore bien trop faible pour réunir tous ses spectres.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la grande salle du Pope. Tout le monde se jugeait du regard, tout le monde cherchait quoi dire ou quoi faire. Athéna semblait soudainement lasse de cette situation, elle soupira et passa sa main sur son visage fin avant de se redresser un peu plus. Elle devait parler, dire quelque chose… Faire quelque chose.

« Bien, tu ne sembles pas décidé à repartir à l'Isba Camus du Verseau… Tu continueras de protéger Shun dans ton Temple. Shun, tu ne quitteras pas ce Temple !

- Mais… Athéna ! »

La déesse leva la main faisant taire le jeune japonais qui ne comprenait rien.

« Tu resteras dans le Temple du Verseau. »

Et la déesse quitta la salle du Pope sans un mot. Tout le monde se regarda avant de commencer à se disperser. Shun ne saisissaitpas du tout pourquoi on le tenait ainsi à l'écart et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas avoir d'explications… Camus posa une main sur son épaule pour tenter de le rassurer avant de voir arriver Milo, Hyoga et Ikki près d'eux. Milo était la personne la plus proche de Camus, un ami de longue date qui était heureux de revoir son pair au Sanctuaire. Il le serra d'ailleurs chaleureusement dans ses bras avec un sourire. Après tout, le scorpion pouvait bien se vanter d'être le seul à pouvoir avoir ce genre de geste avec le Saint de glace qui avait une aversion énorme pour tous les contacts humains… Mais ça ne s'était pas fait sans peine et il avait fallut de la patience à Milo pour arriver à ce résultat… Après tout, il avait prit Camus sous son aile alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants… Et puis, qui aurait pu résister plus longtemps au tempérament fougueux et impulsif du gardien du huitième temple. Quelque part, Camus se disait que Shun ressemblait à Milo par certains côtés, notamment affectifs.

« Camus, mon ami ! Comment vas-tu ? Je suis heureux de te voir revenu ici !

- Bien Milo, bien… Même si l'accueil est digne de machère Sibérie. »

Milo soupira et haussa les épaules avant de regarder Shun et les deux autres bronzes. Il aurait lui aussi tellement aimé que les jeunes aient une autre vie que celle-ci, mais apparemment, ça n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour.

« Allons dans mon temple boire un verre ! Je pense avoir quelques petites choses à vous dire qui pourraient vous éclairer un peu plus. »

Camus hocha positivement la tête alors qu'il poussait légèrement Shun, le dirigeant vers le Temple de Milo, suivit de ses deux frères. Hyoga et Ikki semblaient étrangement proches pour le maître des glaces mais aussi très inquiets pour leur cadet. Il est vrai que rien ne semblait être épargné au pauvre Shun ces derniers temps ! Le Verseau espérait sincèrement que maintenant qu'ils étaient au Sanctuaire tout allait s'arranger…

Enfin, pour le moment ils se rendirent tous chez Milo qui fit du thé pour Camus et Shun et du café pour Hyoga, Ikki et lui-même. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon du Scorpion et gardèrent le silence quelques minutes. Chacun semblait plongé dans ses pensées et tout le monde observait surtout Shun et sa mine pâle, signe que ça n'allait pas si bien que ça.

« Si Athéna ne voulait pas que tu reviennes Shun c'est simplement qu'elle craint le déclenchement d'une nouvelle guerre sainte. »

Milo fit sursauter tout le monde et encore plus Shun qui ne comprenait pas plus l'attitude si froide de la jeune femme.

« Mais pourquoi… Je veux dire… Je n'ai rien fait et… je ne veux pas tout ça ! »

Andromède semblait passablement dépassé par tout ce qui arrivait. Hyoga soupira et vint prendre son petit frère dans ses bras doucement pour tenté de le rassurer.

« Nous n'avons pas été mieux accueillis tu sais. Ca n'est pas contre nous, Athéna veut juste protéger le Sanctuaire et ses résidents. Nous ne semblons pas vraiment être les bienvenus ici. »

Shun poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et déglutit, se bouinant dans les bras de son ami en fermant les yeux. Il ne voulait tout simplement plus entendre tout ça ! Il avait envie de redevenir Shun, chevalier de Bronze protégeant Athéna et les Hommes !

« Vous êtes des chevaliers non ? Reprenez-vous un peu ! »

Milo avait raison… Mais pour Shun cette situation était très difficile. Il avait déjà tellement souffert de se retrouver sous l'emprise d'Hadès, tellement souffert des batailles qu'ils avaient menées…

« Que sais-tu d'autre Milo ? Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle, est-ce qu'on essaie de me tenir à l'écart ? » demanda finalement Camus, reposant sa tasse de thé sur la table basse.

Milo soupira et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux avant de regarder les quatre personnes assises dans son canapé.

« Et bien, nous savons que c'est Hadès qui est derrière tout ça, il se terre dans les enfers mais il n'est pas seul… Il puiserait sa force dans le corps de l'un de ses spectres. Mais nous ne savons pas lequel, il est très discret et les enfers nous sont fermés par Nyx qui a été envoyée là-bas pour remettre le Royaume en ordre… »

Cette révélation ne renforça que les inquiétudes de Camus. Si Hadès pouvait se régénérer dans le corps de l'un de ses spectres, celui-ci ne pouvaient que faire partie des plus puissants et donc être une menace pour eux.

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses que nous ne savons pas Milo ? Autant tout nous dire maintenant… » soupira le Verseau, de plus en plus las.

Milo reposa à son tour sa tasse de café sur la table basse et observa son ami un instant. Il avait lui aussi été perplexe quant à l'attitude de leur déesse, face à toutes ces cachoteries. Il en fit d'ailleurs par à Camus et aux Bronzes qui gardèrent le silence. Ils ne comprenaient pas, n'étaient-ils pas là justement pour protéger le Sanctuaire ? Pour se battre contre les forces du mal…

« Nous sommes des chevaliers… Nous pouvons nous battre, pourquoi nous garder à l'écart ? Pourquoi ne pas vouloir nous laisser revenir ici et aider ? Ca ne serait pas la première fois que nous nous battrons contre Hadès… » Réfléchit Shun à voix haute, ne récoltant qu'un haussement d'épaule de la part du Scorpion.

« Je n'en sais malheureusement pas plus. Nous sommes envoyés en mission d'espionnage, nous faisons nos rapports mais n'avons pas de retour. C'est tout autant déstabilisant pour nous. Rester sur le pied de guerre sans cesse… »

Camus ne pu s'empêcher de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Ainsi donc même les chevaliers d'or n'en savaient pas plus qu'eux… Cette histoire était vraiment louche et compliquée !

« Bien… Merci Milo, nous allons aller dans mon Temple, la route a été fatigante. »

Le scorpion hocha la tête et se leva pour raccompagner son ami et ses compagnons d'armes jusqu'à la porte, les regardant s'éloigner en soupirant. Leur venue le rassurait bien sûr mais rajoutait un peu plus de pression sur le Sanctuaire… Pourraient-ils le protéger une nouvelle fois d'une attaque d'Hadès ? Ils étaient tous morts durant la dernière bataille, faudrait-il donner leur vie une nouvelle fois ? Ou bien faudrait-il sacrifier l'un des leurs pour avoir la paix ? Shun paierait-il une nouvelle fois le prix de sa grande pureté…

La situation devenait décidemment de plus en plus compliquée…


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous ! Je profite de ce 14 février, non pas pour vous souhaiter une saint Valentin, fête que je ne supporte pas, mais pour vous souhaiter une bonne année du Tigre !^^

Sinon et oui… Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Un looooong chapitre mais par la suite, je vais être pas mal occupée car je dois préparer mes bagages pour retourner en France ! Mais si vous avez aimé mon style, je vous annonce que je compte commencer une nouvelle fic, avec Shun comme personnage principal bien sur mais cette fic sera beaucoup plus humoristique.

Bref, pour le moment, là n'est pas le sujet ! Je voudrais tous vous remercier de m'avoir lu et laissé de gentils petits messages tout au long de ces 13 chapitres !!! Ca motive d'autant plus à écrire !!!

Je vous embrasse tous et vous dit à bientôt !

Paulinette !

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chapitre 13 : Quand le dénouement arrive…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

« Hyoga ? Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? »

Hyoga arrêta les abdos qu'il faisait et se redressa lentement, regardant Shun jouer avec ses chaînes, apparemment un peu gêné. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le jeune homme était arrivé au Sanctuaire et qu'il n'avait absolument pas le droit de quitter le temple du Verseau. Pourtant, chaque matin il bravait l'ordre d'Athéna pour s'entraîner, à l'abri des regards. Alors, Hyoga, Ikki, Camus ou même Milo s'arrangeaient pour venir s'entraîner avec Andromède plusieurs heures… Ce matin là, Shun avait attendu Hyoga et c'est en silence qu'ils avaient commencé à s'entraîner un moment, sans échanger un mot, jusqu'à maintenant.

« Bien sur, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda le cygne, rejetant une de ses mèches de cheveux en arrière tout en regardant Shun venir s'agenouiller devant lui.

Ce dernier secoua négativement la tête et se mordilla la lèvre, semblant hésiter à parler.

« C'est à propos de Camus ? » suggéra Hyoga, n'ayant pu que remarquer la complicité que son maître entretenait avec leur cadet et qui faisait plus penser à une relation amoureuse qu'amicale ou fraternelle.

D'ailleurs, Shun hocha positivement la tête, rougissant soudainement.

« C'est un peu délicat à demander en fait… »

Hyoga arqua un sourcil avant de sourire, comprenant enfin la situation. C'était évident, leur petit Shun était amoureux de son maître et ne savait pas comment lui avouer ses sentiments ! C'était… Mignon.

« Camus peut paraître froid mais je suis sur qu'il t'aime aussi beaucoup et que tu…

- Comment on sait que c'est le bon moment ? » demanda soudainement Shun, coupant Hyoga au milieu de sa phrase et abasourdissant le jeune russe.

Sur ce coup là, il ne comprenait absolument pas ce que voulait lui dire son petit frère.

« Le bon moment pour quoi ? Pour… te dévoiler à lui ?

- Mais non… Pour… Enfin, pour le faire tu vois ? »

Ce fut au tour de Hyoga de rougir soudainement. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Shun viendrait lui demander ça à lui ! Il n'était absolument pas le mieux placé pour répondre à ses questions ! Ca c'était passé tellement vite avec Ikki qu'il n'avait pas eu à se poser toutes ces questions ! Il se sentait du coup bien bête face à son cadet.

« Est-ce que… avec Camus… Vous avez… Enfin, vous…

- Ho ça ! Noon ! On s'est juste embrassés mais… Comment ça marche maintenant ? Avec une fille je sais ! Mais avec un homme… »

Le Russe n'avait cessé de rougir aux paroles de Shun et quand ce dernier plongea sérieusement ses yeux dans les siens, il manqua s'étouffer…

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas… Je veux dire… Enfin, c'est comme avec une fille sauf que là… enfin, tu vois non ?

- Mais non ! Comment veux-tu que je sache qui enfonce son…. son… son _truc_ dans le… le _hum_… de l'autre ! »

Shun semblait attendre une réelle réponse à ses questions alors que Hyoga manquait défaillir sous l'afflux de paroles de son cadet. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Shun pourrait parler de cette façon et surtout demander ce genre de choses !

« Tu devrais peut-être demander ça à Ikki ! » souffla Hyoga, passant une main embarrassée sur sa nuque, de plus en plus mal à l'aise !

« Il me tuerait si je lui demandais ça… Toi… Je sais que tu peux me comprendre… »

Le regard que lui lança Shun fit craquer les dernières barrières de Hyoga. Il ne pouvait de toute façon jamais rien refuser au jeune homme quand il lui faisait cette tête là, même quand il s'agissait d'un sujet très embarrassant !!

« Et bien… Avec Ikki… Il est… Il est actif… Je pense que Camus doit l'être, enfin… Et il prendra les initiatives tu sais… Peut-être que… Que tu devrais demander à Milo, il a sans doute plus d'expérience que moi… »

Shun soupira, semblant vraiment déçu de ne pas en savoir plus. Il se mordilla la lèvre avant de regarder son confident dans les yeux, de façon un peu perçante même.

« Est-ce que c'est bon ? Est-ce que ça fait mal ? » demanda-t-il presque dans un chuchotement, se penchant un peu sur Hyoga.

Ce dernier pâlit soudainement avant de rougir comme une tomate en ouvrant grand les yeux.

« Shun !! Enfin… Je…. »

Hyoga bafouilla, faisant pouffer de rire Andromède qui posa sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas laisser son hilarité prendre le dessus. C'était trop drôle de voir le russe dans cet état là ! Hyoga était si froid et réservé d'habitude, parler de sexe avec lui était finalement amusant…

« S'il te plait… » supplia quand même Shun, lui faisant ses yeux de chiens battus.

« Et bien… Hmm… hmm… C'est très bon et… Ca ne fait pas très mal… » marmonna Hyoga en se redressant pour se détourner et reprendre ses exercices sous le sourire amusé de Shun. Ce dernier ne posa d'ailleurs plus aucune question tout le reste de leur entraînement, ayant très bien compris que son frère ne lui répondrait plus maintenant. Non, le jeune homme s'était refermé sur lui-même et il ne servirait à rien de le forcer à parler, Andromède le connaissait depuis le temps ! Il se contenta donc de s'entraîner avec lui jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève avant de se séparer pour retrouver leur hébergement respectif. Shun était tout de même toujours assigné dans le temple de Camus et Hyoga partit rejoindre la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ikki.

Quand Shun entra dans le temple du Verseau, il se senti de suite plus calme, plus serein. C'était toujours ainsi quand il revenait prêt de la personne qu'il aimait ! Il sourit et avança, trouvant Camus dans la cuisine, en train de faire le repas de midi.

« Je suis rentré… Ca sent bon ! »

Mais Shun ne s'installa pas à table ! Il était trempé de sueur après un tel entraînement et il ne voulait pas incommoder Camus !

« Va vite te doucher pendant que je finis de faire cuir le tout.

- Je me dépêche promis ! »

Shun s'apprêta à quitter la pièce mais se retourna soudainement et, pris d'une envie soudaine, il vint poser un baiser sur la joue d'un maître des glaces qui manqua en lâcher la poêle qu'il avait dans les mains ! Shun s'enfuit aussitôt, les joues rougies pour se déshabiller rapidement et entrer dans la douche. Il se lava et enfila juste un jean et un tee-shirt pour revenir dans la cuisine.

« Tu as besoin d'aide Camus ?

- Non, installes toi, tu dois être affamé après t'être entraîné avec Hyoga. »

Andromède sourit et acquiesça. Comment ne pouvait-on pas se sentir attendri devant le petit air mignon du jeune homme ! Il n'avait pas pu résister, comme beaucoup de personnes finalement… Il servit le jeune homme et le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et le calme. Shun avait vraiment le don de le décoincer totalement, de le faire se détendre. Pourtant, leur situation n'était pas du tout la plus enviable !

« Camus… Je suis désolé de t'imposer cette situation… Athéna t'en veux et tu es obligé de me… surveiller… »

Shun était lui-même un peu amer de cette situation ! Il avait pensé qu'une fois dans le domaine protégé par leur déesse, il pourrait mieux vivre, se sentir en sécurité. Mais on lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu ici, qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas revenir ! Même chez les golds avec qui il s'était finalement bien entendu, sa présence était devenue gênante. Il n'y avait que Milo qui continuait de se montrer chaleureux et amical, ne voulant absolument pas se fâcher avec son ami de toujours, Camus ! Et puis, lui aussi avait appris à connaître et apprécier le jeune bronze qui avait réussi là où lui avait échoué, changer Camus…

Le Français soupira d'ailleurs et posa les tasses de thé sur la table. Il se rassit tranquillement et força Shun à le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas que l'adolescent se sente coupable, qu'il se sente mal et qu'il se remette encore à déprimer. Venir ici était sa décision à lui et Camus le regrettait beaucoup, au moins à l'Isba ils étaient libres de leurs mouvements. En danger sans aucun doute, mais libres !

« Tu ne m'imposes rien du tout. J'ai décidé de revenir ici pour te protéger, c'est moi qui t'oblige à vivre cette situation. »

Lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être mis à part ! Il aimait la solitude et n'avait de toute façon jamais parlé à personne d'autre qu'à Milo ! Ca ne le changeait pas vraiment mais il savait Shun toujours à la recherche d'attention, de contacts avec les gens et là, se retrouver isolé, comme un paria ne devait pas lui être agréable.

« Je suis avec toi, alors ça va un peu mieux… » osa souffler l'adolescent, sentant ses joues s'empourprer soudainement.

Le Verseau sentit son cœur s'emballer et se gonfler de joie à ce simple aveu ! C'était toujours très déroutant pour lui d'entendre ce genre de phrase de la part de Shun même s'il s'y faisait peu à peu.

« Je vais faire en sorte que ça aille encore mieux, je te le promets Shun. »

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

« Nyx, c'est ce soir que tu vas jouer ton plus beau rôle… »

Le rire lugubre d'Hadès sortit de la bouche de Rhadamanthe dans le corps duquel il était venu se ressourcer. Il allait avoir besoin de forces pour ce qui allait suivre ! Devant lui, Nyx s'était inclinée et souriait avec satisfaction. Tout était prêt pour pouvoir enfin redonner tout le prestige que l'empereur des ténèbres méritait !

« Ne vous en faites pas seigneur… Ils sont prêts…

- Bien… Je vais l'attendre avec impatience alors… Ramène le moi vite… »

Nyx hocha positivement la tête et se releva souplement, faisant onduler sa longue chevelure blonde et sa tunique blanche. La déesse quitta la salle d'audience de son seigneur et se dirigea vers la galerie des spectres. Seul le bruit de ses pas se fit entendre sur les dalles froides de la pièce, Nyx ne s'arrêta que tout au bout de la galerie dont les murs étaient ornés des spectres du seigneur Hadès. Elle écarta les bras et déploya tout le cosmos dont elle était capable. Ses cheveux se soulevèrent autour de son visage froid et sa voix résonna froidement.

« Spectres, revenez à la vie… C'est votre seigneur qui vous l'ordonne ! »

Si au début rien de sembla se passer, la pièce se mit soudainement à trembler, comme si elle menaçait de s'écrouler sur la déesse ! Cela dura de longues minutes et quand enfin Nyx fit redescendre son cosmos, il y avait devant elle toute la garde d'Hadès, agenouillée en signe d'allégeance devant la déesse qui l'avait réveillée.

« Votre heure est arrivée… Vous avez une revanche à prendre sur le Sanctuaire… »

Les visages des spectres s'illuminèrent et des sourires carnassiers apparurent sur leurs lèvres. Ho oui, ils avaient en effet une grande revanche à prendre ! Un à un, les guerriers se téléportèrent hors de la pièce. Mais Nyx ne bougea pas d'un millimètre même si elle se tourna légèrement vers un rideau, un sourire froid sur le visage.

« Thanatos, Hypnos, je veux que vous me rameniez Andromède… Notre Seigneur a de grands projets le concernant… »

Les deux Dieux se regardèrent un instant avant de s'incliner devant leur déesse et de disparaître à leur tour. Se retrouvant seule, Nyx éclata de rire, un rire dément dépourvu de joie !

« Prépare-toi Athéna… La guerre commence et cette fois… tu n'en sortiras pas vivante, toi et ta fichue garde de bons à rien… Le Seigneur Hadès sera vainqueur… »

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Un frisson étrange parcourut Shun qui était à la cuisine, en train de couper des légumes.

« Aïe ! Mince ! Baka ! » cria-t-il en portant son doigt à sa bouche.

A cause de ce frisson, sa main avait dérapé et il s'était coupé. Quel idiot ! Son petit cri en avait du coup attiré l'attention de Camus qui lisait dans le salon juste à côté.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Ho… Rien, je me suis juste coupé… Rien de grave ! » sourit le jeune homme en replaçant son doigt dans sa bouche.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Camus qui avait pris sa main pour examiner la blessure avant de sortir une petite trousse à pharmacie, d'ailleurs présente dans toutes les pièces du temple. Après avoir désinfecté, il mit un pansement sur la coupure.

« Voilà… Toi qui ne te coupe jamais… »

C'est vrai qu'Andromède faisait toujours très attention.

« J'ai eu une désagréable sensation, ça m'as déconcentré. » bougonna le jeune homme, retournant à la préparation du repas.

Il ne vit donc pas le léger froncement de sourcils de Camus à cette évocation. Lui-même avait eu comme un mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait distrait de sa lecture. Mais ne voulant pas inquiéter Shun, le Verseau n'en pipa mot et se contenta de s'approcher du jeune cuisinier pour le regarder et proposer son assistance.

« As-tu besoin d'aide ? » souffla-t-il doucement tout près de l'oreille d'Andromède qui, ne s'attendant pas à se retrouver si proche de Camus, sursauta de nouveau et manqua se couper une nouvelle fois.

Il rougit un peu et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, un peu embarrassé mais en souriant toujours.

« Tu peux mettre la table ? Ca va être prêt ! »

Camus se recula dans le but de s'exécuter quand Milo déboula soudainement dans la cuisine, le souffle court et en armure.

« Met Shun à l'abris ! Ordre d'Athéna ! »

Camus pâlit brutalement, ses mauvais pressentiments venaient à l'instant de prendre un sens.

« Milo ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Si Camus appela son armure, il n'en bougea pas d'un pouce, bien décidé à avoir des explications ! Le scorpion le regarda avant de regarder Shun comme s'il hésitait à parler. Ce regard n'échappa d'ailleurs pas au jeune homme qui croisa les bras sur son torse, blessé qu'on veuille lui cacher des choses.

« Je n'ai plus 5 ans et je veux aussi savoir ! »

Milo soupira et se tourna légèrement, comme pour surveiller ses arrières avant de lancer précipitamment une explication à glacer le sang.

« Une attaque massive des spectres… Ils ont évincé les gardes… »

Shun sentit l'angoisse monter soudainement en lui et glacer son sang alors que Camus fronçait plus les sourcils encore avant de réagir comme le chevalier d'or qu'il était, avec sang froid et rapidité.

« Je l'emmène au Palais du Pope.

- Je viens avec toi. »

Le français hocha la tête et se tourna vers Shun, figé sur place. Lentement, le Verseau glissa sa main sur sa joue, essayant d'attirer son attention et de le faire revenir parmi eux.

« C'est de ma faute… Encore une bataille… A cause de moi… »

Camus ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre sur le coup. La détresse d'Andromède était plus que palpable et il pouvait comprendre cela. Shun en avait déjà bien trop vu et la promesse d'une vie normale semblait irréalisable… Pourtant, il n'abandonna pas et glissa sa main dans celle du japonais pour y enlacer ses doigts lentement.

« Shun. Regardes moi. Ca n'est pas de ta faute et ça ne le sera jamais… Tu es un chevalier, ne l'oublie pas… Maintenant, on y va. »

De toute façon, Camus ne laissa pas le choix à Shun et l'entraîna de force hors de son temple suivi de Milo, aux aguets.

« Deux cosmos nous filent…

- Et ça ne sont pas de simples spectres… » frissona le maître des glaces qui pressa un peu plus le pas.

Shun frissonna de nouveau, et tourna la tête vers l'arrière, essayant de voir leurs poursuivants.

« Je connais ces cosmos… »

D'ailleurs, comme si elle sentait son propriétaire en danger, l'armure d'Andromède vint recouvrir le jeune homme rapidement, soulageant quelque peu le japonais. En voilà une au moins qui ne l'avait pas abandonné…

« Ca, c'est mauvais signe ! » lança Milo en grimaçant, se récoltant un regard glacial de la part de Camus.

Ce dernier se stoppa d'ailleurs soudainement et augmenta considérablement son cosmos, faisant descendre la température pour créer un mur de glace épais. Satisfait, il retourna près de Shun et de Milo, reprenant leur course vers le palais du Pope.

« Espérons que ça les ralentira. » dit-il, reprenant la main de Shun pour traverser le douzième temple.

Ils n'y rencontrèrent personne, ce qui n'était pas sans les inquiéter… Mais aucun d'eux n'en parla et ils continuèrent jusqu'aux escaliers suivants.

« Joli mur de glace chevalier du Verseau… Mais bien trop insignifiant face à nous… »

Aussitôt, Camus et Milo entourèrent Shun et, s'ils furent surpris de voir la personne qui se tenait en face d'eux, ils ne dirent rien.

« Thanatos… » souffla Shun tétanisé.

« Remettez moi Andromède, sinon ce sera la mort…

- Que fait un Dieux ici ? T'étais pas mort !

- Tuer le Dieu de la mort ? Comme c'est amusant… Mais je n'ai pas le temps, livrez moi Andromède !

- Non ! »

Milo lança un regard vers Camus, une nouvelle fois perçu par Shun qui ne voulait pas rester inactif et qui ne voulait surtout pas laisser les autres risquer sa vie pour lui !

« Laissez-moi vous aider… Je suis aussi un chevalier ! »

Les deux golds se sondèrent du regard un instant mais Shun n'avait pas tord. Ils étaient tous les trois des chevaliers et là… Ils auraient besoin de leurs forces réunies pour vaincre le dieu ou du moins, le ralentir et sauver Andromède.

« D'accord mais pas d'imprudences… »

Paroles sans doute inutiles de la part de Camus mais bon, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Andromède acquiesça et se mit en position d'attaque alors que le Verseau augmentait son cosmos pour créer un blizzard de plus en plus épais. Son intention n'était pas de se battre avec Thanatos maintenant, du moins, pas tant que Shun serait dans les parages. Ils devaient faire diversion pour permettre au jeune homme de s'enfuir… Mais pour que ce plan marche, il fallait que le dieu pense qu'ils allaient tous attaquer en même temps et cela sembla fonctionner.

« Cessez ce petit jeu stupide. Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir battre un dieu… Pauvres mortels ! »

Mais c'était sans compter sur le côté combatif de Camus qui transforma son blizzard en véritable tempête, surprenant autant Milo et Shun que Thanatos. Certes le dieu s'attendait à ce genre d'attaque mais pas venant du Verseau seul ! Ce dernier se tourna d'ailleurs vers son ami d'enfance.

« Emmène Shun… Je pense pouvoir le retenir ici quelques temps… Mais fais vite. » lança t-il sans plus attendre.

Milo comprit le message et hocha la tête, se tournant vers Shun.

« On y va !

- Non ! Je veux rester avec Camus. Je veux l'aider !

- Hors de question ! Il faut que tu sois mis en sécurité ! Milo ! »

Le scorpion ne se fit pas plus prier et attrapa l'une des chaînes d'Andromède pour tirer le jeune homme hors de la protection de Camus et hors de la vue de Thanatos. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, leur subterfuge n'allait pas durer bien longtemps, on ne trompait pas un dieu aussi facilement ! Mais si cela pouvait le retenir quelques minutes, le temps d'avancer un peu plus dans les escaliers et vers le palais du Pope !

« Chez le Pope tu seras en sécurité… Camus est un chevalier d'or, il n'est pas en sucre !

- En sucre sans doute pas, en vie… Encore moins… »

Milo se stoppa soudainement, faisant passer Shun dans son dos. La personne présente devant lui n'avait rien d'un spectre, son aura était celle d'un dieu… Et il était si semblable à Thanatos à quelques détails près !

« Hypnos… » souffla Shun, ne se rappelant que trop bien sa dernière confrontation avec le dieu du sommeil…

Et autant dire qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de retomber dans l'un des sommeils sans fin du dieu ! Milo non plus apparemment ne semblait pas vouloir sombrer dans le royaume des rêves vu l'ongle écarlate qui s'allongeait à son doigt, se préparant à l'attaque !

« Ecarte toi chevalier du Scorpion ou tu subiras le même sors que tous les autres. »

Si Milo s'inquiétait pour ses paires, il ne se laissa pas intimider par le Dieu et garda son air froid d'assassin. Pour le moment, le plus important était de mettre Shun en sécurité. Pourquoi lui en voulaient-ils donc tous autant ?! Qu'on envoie les spectres au Sanctuaire, ça n'était pas la première fois, mais qu'on envoie des dieux avaient de quoi perturber passablement l'homme, voir même le dépasser !!

« Retourne en Enfer… » marmonna-t-il avant de lancer son attaque la plus puissante.

Hypnos ne s'y attendait pas et reçu deux Scarlet Needle en pleine poitrine, le faisant vaciller un instant avant de se reprendre. Il plissa les yeux et sembla s'enflammer de colère !

« C'est la fin pour toi… Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à un dieu ! Tu vas aller rejoindre le chevalier du Verseau dans le Cocyte… »

Shun, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, restant sur ses gardes, sentit la peur et l'angoisse lui glacer le sang et le cœur. Non ! Camus ne pouvait pas être mort ! Pas encore une fois !

« Arrêtez ça ! Laissez les tranquille ! C'est moi que vous voulez ! Pas eux ! »

Andromède se plaça sans attendre devant Milo, ses chaînes s'agitant autour de lui, signe du danger immédiat que représentait le Dieu.

« Enfin tu te montres raisonnable. » sourit froidement Hypnos.

Mais ce sourire glacial disparut bien vite quand une tempête blanche fondit sur lui. Milo en profita pour tirer le bras de Shun et l'obliger à monter de nouveau les marches au pas de courses.

« T'es idiot ou quoi ?! Tu vas pas les laisser te prendre ! Camus sait se battre ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était pas en sucre !

- Je ne veux plus qu'il souffre ! » cria Shun en se stoppant soudainement le teint pâle, apparemment à bout.

Le scorpion soupira et passa sa main sur sa nuque.

« Mais merde… Arrêtez de me rabâcher les mêmes choses tous les deux… C'est vraiment embarrassant à la fin ! »

Surpris, Andromède allait en demander plus à Milo quand il sentit une étrange sensation d'engourdissement l'envahir.

« SHUN ! »

C'est tout ce qu'entendit le jeune homme avant de s'écrouler, plongé dans un profond sommeil, résultat de l'attaque traitre d'Hypnos dont un sourire ornait son visage blafard. Milo s'accroupit contre le corps de l'adolescent et commença à taper ses joues avec une certaine vigueur, tentant de le faire revenir à la réalité.

« Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ? Pourquoi vous attaquez vous au Sanctuaire ? »

C'était si soudain malgré les dernières menaces et Nyx, nommée pour gérer les Enfers, n'avait jamais été un danger immédiat !

« Pour sa majesté Hadès ! » se contenta de répondre le Dieu avant de claquer des doigts.

Sept spectres apparurent aussitôt, forçant Milo à s'éloigner du corps de Shun et à se préparer à l'attaque. Bien sur, Hypnos en profita pour s'approcher à son tour du jeune homme et le prendre délicatement dans ses bras. Sans un regard pour Milo, assaillis par sept adversaires à la fois, il disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu ! Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul. Thanatos, toujours aux prises avec Camus s'esquiva comme tous les spectres en marche dans le Sanctuaire, laissant derrière eux une immensité de désordre et l'incompréhension la plus totale…

Milo se laissa tomber sur les marches en soupirant, passant sa main sur son visage, se tournant vers le bas des escaliers quand il entendit des pas rapides arriver. Camus ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, essoufflé mais apparemment en bon état physique. Néanmoins, Milo perdit plusieurs couleurs et se racla la gorge.

« Ils ont emmené Shun… Pour Hadès… »

Camus ne dit rien, de toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire… Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Milo de n'avait pu faire plus qu'il ne l'avait sans doute fait… Il se contenta de serrer les poings et de monter vers le temple d'Athéna. Il était temps d'avoir des explications !

* * *

« Beau travail Hypnos… Le rituel va pouvoir commencer. »

Nyx dégagea le front des cheveux de Shun, glissant ses doigts le long des traits endormis du jeune homme. Il était jeune, beau et vigoureux… Une enveloppe parfaite pour leur Seigneur dont l'apparence physique était si proche de ce gamin. Il avait d'ailleurs peut-être résisté une fois à la domination d'Hadès mais cette fois-ci, il se plierait.

« Ne vous en faites pas Seigneur… Vous serez bientôt de retour parmi nous. »

La déesse se recula et considéra une dernière fois le corps de Shun allongé sur l'autel de pierres finement ciselées et se détourna. Elle avait encore quelques préparations à faire avant de réintégrer l'âme du maître des lieux dans le jeune corps.

*-*-*-*-*-*

« QUOI ? Vous plaisantez là ! »

Ikki était véritablement hors de lui ! Dès qu'il avait appris que son petit frère avait disparu, il était venu demander des explications à Athéna en compagnie de Hyoga. Ils s'étaient, comme tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire, retrouvés face à des spectres arrivés un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe… Et ne plus sentir le cosmos de Shun avait fini de l'angoisser et de l'énerver.

« Un peu de calme chevalier du Phénix.

- Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ! Vous ne voulez pas qu'on aille le chercher ! Shun est en danger ! On parle d'Hadès tout de même !! »

Hyoga posa sa main sur le bras de son compagnon, tentant de modérer ses ardeurs avant qu'il ne saute littéralement sur leur déesse sous la colère… Il commençait à le connaître maintenant et Ikki était sur le point de perdre totalement le contrôle ! C'était tout à fait compréhensible mais ils étaient tout de même face à Athéna, leur déesse à qui ils devaient le respect !

« Déesse Athéna… Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Shun chez Hadès… Nous savons de quoi il est capable… »

Il n'était pas certain qu'Andromède pourrait résister une nouvelle fois à la possession du dieu et Hyoga ne voulait pas le perdre… Il connaissait aussi une autre personne qui ne voudrait pas perdre le jeune chevalier, même si pour le moment, Camus semblait calme et maître de lui-même… C'était aussi pour ça finalement que le cygne l'admirait, son maître savait se contenir et agir en fonction des situations.

« J'irais chercher Shun… Je n'impliquerai personne d'autre que moi. »

Camus s'était avancé et s'était incliné devant Athéna qui poussa un soupir de lassitude. Elle était en train de comprendre que, quoi qu'elle dise ou face pour protéger ses chevaliers de la nouvelle menace qui planait sur eux, elle ne pouvait pas les empêcher de ressentir certains sentiments qui les poussaient à agir contre ses ordres !

« Je ne veux pas que vous risquiez vos vies une nouvelle fois… Vous avez déjà tellement souffert et…

- Mais nous sommes des chevaliers, nous sommes là pour protéger les vies humaines ainsi que la votre et la planète… Alors ne nous empêchez pas de nous battre. »

C'était rare que Milo parle aussi sagement mais cela prouvait aussi que tout le monde était finalement d'accord ! Il fallait sauver Shun, qu'importe le danger.

« Vous êtes bien des chevaliers d'Athéna… Mais je ne peux permettre que vous y alliez tous, le Sanctuaire est en danger… Chevalier du Verseau tu seras accompagné du chevalier du Scorpion qui te couvrira… Revenez sains et saufs. »

Camus sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et manqua échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il hocha positivement la tête avant de venir s'incliner devant sa déesse en compagnie de Milo. Athéna lui sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Reviens en vie Camus… Revenez en vie… »

Le Français se releva et quitta la salle du conseil sans se retourner vers Ikki ou son disciple. Milo semblait rassuré et s'en alla aussi, même s'il aurait beaucoup apprécié de voir la suite des évènements, mais s'il devait couvrir Camus, s'attarder ne serait pas raisonnable. Il se doutait bien qu'Ikki ne laisserait pas ça passer ! Shun était son frère, il aurait sans doute préféré y aller lui-même !

« Je veux y aller aussi !

- Ikki ! Tu es un chevalier et tu dois protéger le Sanctuaire… Alors tu restes ici.

- Mais ! Athéna ! »

Cette fois, c'est Hyoga qui agit ! Il leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir. Ikki était véritablement têtu !

« Camus va le chercher !! Arrête maintenant…

- Mais on parle de Shun !

- Mais puisque je te dis que Camus va le chercher ! C'est un chevalier d'or, il est plus fort que toi et en plus… il l'aime, alors ! »

Hyoga ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte de ses paroles ! Il voulait raisonner Ikki, lui faire comprendre que continuer de parler ne servait à rien… Quant à Athéna, cette simple phrase la fit sourire et secouer légèrement la tête. Le monde avait bien changé, ses chevaliers aussi…

« Comment ça il l'aime ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! »

Mais le cygne se rendit compte qu'ils étaient encore en présence de leur déesse. Il se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise et passa sa main sur sa nuque.

« On pourrait continuer cette discussion ailleurs…

- Je veux savoir ! Depuis quand mon petit frère aime les hommes ! »

Décidemment oui… Le monde de la chevalerie avait bien changé et ça n'était pas sans déplaire à la déesse… Ils l'avaient bien mérité !

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hou… Il avait mal à la tête… Tellement mal ! Que s'était-il passé déjà ? Il avait les idées floues, ses souvenirs avaient du mal à se remettre dans l'ordre… Penser lui faisait même encore plus mal au crâne ! Il s'était cogné ? Il avait pris un coup en s'entraînant avec Hyoga ou Ikki ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça… Parce que s'il avait prit un coup, on l'aurait ramené chez Camus et chez Camus, le lit n'était pas aussi dur et ça ne sentait pas aussi mauvais qu'ici… Chez le Verseau, ça sentait bon la lessive ou la bonne cuisine ici… Ici ça sentait… la mort !

La mort ! Shun ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se redressa tout aussi soudainement en grimaçant. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite alors qu'il se forçait à émerger de la torpeur dans laquelle il semblait plongé ! Maintenant il se souvenait ! L'attaque du Sanctuaire, Camus et Milo… Hypnos et Thanatos ! Et le trou noir ! A l'évidence, ce trou ne venait pas d'un simple coup sur la tête et il n'était pas au Sanctuaire !

« Enfin réveillé. »

Shun se retourna rapidement mais grimaça en portant sa main à son front. Il avait des vertiges, sans doute le contre coup de l'attaque qu'il avait reçu. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant que sa vision redevienne nette et qu'il puisse reconnaître la personne qui avait parlé. Une femme… Une femme effrayante même et qui glaça le sang dans le corps d'Andromède qui se leva malgré sa faiblesse, se mettant en garde.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

La femme sourit, avançant lentement, ses cheveux ondoyant autour d'elle comme si elle ne marchait pas vraiment mais plutôt qu'elle flottait.

« Tu es ici pour servir les desseins de sa majesté. Ne t'en fais pas, bientôt tu comprendras… En attendant, tu ferais mieux de ménager ton corps, il serait dommage de l'abîmer… Le maître ne mérite pas un corps abîmé ! »

Mais Shun avait déjà peur de comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait ! Cette femme, il ne la connaissait absolument pas mais de son corps émanait un cosmos puissant, un cosmos sombre et qui pourrait se révéler sans pitié… Et ses paroles étaient sans doute encore plus inquiétantes que la personne elle-même !

« Laissez-moi partir… Ca… Ca n'a pas réussi la dernière fois et ça ne réussira pas cette fois non plus ! »

Il combattrait Hadès et le sang d'Athéna le protégeait de toute façon ! Shun ne risquait rien, absolument rien ! Mais alors pourquoi la déesse en face de lui se mit-elle à rire froidement, sans joie, se moquant sans doute de lui et de ses belles paroles ?! Nyx fondit d'ailleurs sur Shun, le toisant de tout son cosmos, immobilisant sans efforts le jeune chevalier.

« Personne ne peut résister à Hadès… Et surtout pas un petit chevalier de ton genre… Maintenant reste tranquille, ton tour va venir. »

Nyx s'éloigna tout aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Shun qui recula jusqu'au lit où il était allongé quelques minutes plus tôt… Enfin un lit… Il se rendit vite compte que l'endroit où il était n'avait rien d'une chambre du tout ! Le lit était en faite une table de pierres grises finement ciselées… Le jeune chevalier préféra ne pas s'y attarder, il ne voulait pas comprendre à quoi elle servirait ! Il préférait se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus important comme, par exemple, comme sortir de cet endroit et des Enfers… Parce que maintenant, plus de doute, il était aux Enfers !

« Je ne me laisserai pas faire… » marmonna Andromède en serrant les poings, se mettant en marche dans la grande salle pour trouver une sortie.

Evidemment la porte principale était barrée mais il y avait des fenêtres… Dans un espoir qu'il pensait totalement vain, Shun tenta d'appeler son armure, lançant son cosmos de toutes ses forces mais finit par soupirer… Evidemment… Ils avaient sans doute prévu qu'il ferait ça ! Mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas aller et regarda autour de lui pour finalement esquisser un petit sourire… En montant sur une table, il pourrait certainement s'enfuir !

Tout à son envie de s'échapper, Shun n'avait pas remarqué que dans un coin de la salle, derrière une lourde tenture noire, une personne l'observait avec un sourire mauvais. C'est que ce jeune homme était inventif… Mais aussi passablement stupide ! Pensait-il réellement s'enfuir par la fenêtre ?! Les dieux choisissaient vraiment des chevaliers stupides ! L'homme soupira, à l'évidence, il allait devoir intervenir… Et ce fut très rapide !

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le voir, la table sur laquelle se trouvait Shun se brisa en mille morceaux et ce dernier se retrouva lourdement sur le sol, serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur ! Que venait-il donc encore de se passer !

« Tsss… Es-tu stupide ? La déesse Nyx t'as pourtant dit de rester tranquille… Nous ne voulons pas abîmer le corps pour notre seigneur Hadès ! »

La voix fit déglutir Shun qui se redressa, reculant jusqu'à se retrouver accolé au mur de pierres froides. Pourquoi devait-il toujours se retrouver face à Hypnos ?! Est-ce que le dieu le poursuivait ?!

« Mon corps n'appartiendra jamais à Hadès ! Il ne peut pas me posséder ! Ca n'a pas marché la dernière fois ! »

Il avait l'impression de se répéter encore et encore et à chaque fois, les réactions étaient les mêmes ! Hypnos éclata d'un rire froid, se rapprochant de Shun qui ne pouvait pas plus reculer.

« Certes la dernière fois nous avons commis une erreur… Mais cette fois, rien, ni personne ne pourra empêcher notre seigneur de devenir encore plus puissant… Son corps n'est plus mais ça sera comme s'il l'était encore une fois qu'il t'aura possédé… Et alors ça sera la fin de l'espèce humaine… »

Comment pouvait-on être aussi mauvais ?! Shun n'arriverait sans doute jamais à le comprendre et pour le moment, c'était un peu le cadet de ses soucis ! Il ne savait pas ce que Hadès planifiait mais ça ne pouvait qu'être mauvais pour lui ! Surtout si le dieu avait trouvé le moyen de passer la barrière du sang d'Athéna… Mais c'était bien quelque chose d'impossible ! Personne ne pouvait passer cette barrière ! Du moins… Shun l'espérait de toutes ses forces.

« Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'Athéna va laisser faire Hadès?

- Hum ! Et qui pourrait venir te chercher ? Les spectres ont dévasté le Sanctuaire et tué tous les chevaliers ! Vous êtes finis… »

Andromède déglutit et sentit la peur envahir son cœur… Est-ce que Hypnos disait vrai ? Est-ce que le Sanctuaire avait de nouveau été détruit pas les Spectres ?! Ikki ? Hyoga et… Camus ?! Non ! NON ! Ca ne pouvait pas être possible, ils étaient forts, plus forts que ces maudits spectres !! Andromède posa ses mains sur ses oreilles et secoua négativement la tête en fermant les yeux.

« Arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils ne sont pas morts !

- Si… Tous… Sans exception… »

Hypnos se rapprocha du jeune homme, s'amusant à insinuer le doute et la peur dans son esprit, s'amusant de le voir lutter contre ses sentiments.

« Même les ors sont morts… Le Verseau a été un délice à tuer… »

Shun se tendit soudainement et secoua la tête encore plus fortement avant de poser ses mains sur le torse du dieu pour le repousser, augmentant son cosmos sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il était en train de craquer, incapable de faire la part des choses pour le moment ! Il en voulait tellement au dieu de l'avoir enlevé, de dire des mensonges et de se moquer de lui !

« Que comptes-tu donc faire ? Essayer de me tuer ? Hahaha… Vulgaire gamin…

- LA FERME ! »

Shun n'en pouvait plus vraiment et augmenta considérablement son cosmos, obligeant Hypnos à reculer de plusieurs pas. Mais ça ne semblait pas du tout plaire au dieu qui fronça les sourcils et commença lui-même à faire émaner son cosmos de façon plutôt importante.

« Sale petit avorton… Je…

- HYPNOS… Cesse cela ! Tu ne voudrais pas abîmer le corps de notre Seigneur…

- Hmm… Non… En effet… »

Le dieu diminua son cosmos alors que Shun se laissait glisser le long du mur de pierre, le souffle court et son visage pâle. Il s'était emporté sans réfléchir ! Il ne devait pas laisser des paroles aussi perfides rentrer dans son cœur, il ne devait pas croire ces dieux ! Andromède était certain que tout le monde était en vie ! Camus l'était… Oui, il pouvait le sentir dans son cœur, c'était là, brûlant tout au fond de lui…

Mais pour le moment, le nouveau venu s'avança dans la pièce, portant quelque chose dans ses bras… Shun ne vit d'abord pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir mais bientôt son sang se glaça dans ses veines… Un corps… La personne portait un corps…

« La cérémonie va commencer… Ramène le gamin sur la table.

- Bien Thanatos. »

Le dieu du sommeil se rapprocha d'Andromède qui se mit à se débattre comme il le pouvait alors qu'il était soulevé de terre,avec une facilité déconcertante et vexante, pour être entraîné vers la table de pierre où il s'était réveillé.

« Lâchez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites !! »

Mais Shun n'eut aucune réponse et pire encore, une vague de cosmos le rendit totalement groggy ! De toute évidence, la patience de Thanatos avait des limites.

« Ne l'endors pas… Il doit être conscient !

- Je l'ai juste assommé un peu… Il est vraiment trop bruyant ! »

Thanatos soupira et leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il posait son délicat fardeau aux côtés d'Andromède. Il enleva ensuite le drap qui recouvrait le corps qu'il venait de déposer et s'inclina devant lui.

« Déesse… Excusez nous de vous déranger dans votre sommeil… Mais votre époux à besoin de votre aide… »

Totalement dans le coaltar, Shun tourna doucement la tête et fronça un peu les sourcils, essayant de comprendre en face de qui il était et ce qui allait se passer.

« Qui est-ce… » souffla-t-il d'une petite voix, essayant de s'éloigner de la jeune femme endormie, tentant de reprendre ses esprits pour agir ! Mais son corps ne lui répondait plus et il se sentait tellement fatigué…

« Tais-toi… »

Shun déglutit et ferma les yeux alors que tout tournait autour de lui. Il se sentait tellement mal en cet instant ! Il aurait tellement voulu être auprès de ses proches, autour d'un bon repas… Hyoga et Ikki qui se chamailleraient et s'embrasseraient, Milo qui ferait des pitreries autour d'eux et Camus… Camus qui serait là, calmement, observant la scène avec son détachement habituel mais qui lui accorderait peut-être un sourire qu'il ne dédiait qu'à lui …

« Camus… »

Shun ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait parlé à haute voix et personne n'y fit attention de toute façon… On s'affairait déjà autour d'eux, les spectres arrivèrent rapidement, formant un cercle autour de l'autel et l'ambiance devint rapidement lourde, pleine de tension et d'attente. Shun ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi et encore moins quand il vit Rhadamanthe arriver dans la salle avec un sourire triomphant… Mais… Pourquoi était-il encore en vie…

« Pourquoi… Vous n'êtes pas morts…

- On ne tue pas les Dieux… »

Shun n'entendit que des ricanements autour de lui alors que le premier juge des Enfers s'approchait, suivi d'une aura qui glaça totalement Andromède. Il connaissait cette aura, il n'aurait jamais pu l'oublier…

« Hadès… » murmura-t-il en essayant une nouvelle fois de se redresser sans plus de succès ! Il se sentait tellement fatigué en cet instant qu'il n'arrivait plus à rien bouger ou même à penser… Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête ! Il voulait juste que… que Camus vienne le chercher…

* * *

« Kanon… J'ai besoin de toi… »

Que ça lui en coûtait de demander cela ! Mais Camus devait bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait pas aller seul en Enfer ! Il n'était pas question qu'il y laisse la vie, il y allait pour sauver Shun, pas la peine non plus qu'Athéna doive ensuite envoyer quelqu'un pour le sauver lui-même ! Alors il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de venir demander l'aide de la seule personne capable de l'amener sur place en toute discrétion mais surtout de l'en ramener avec Shun avec un minimum de risques.

« Je pense savoir pourquoi. Je viens avec toi. »

Le Verseau hocha simplement la tête alors que Kanon avait posé sa main sur son épaule comme pour le rassurer. Il pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait le maître des glaces en cet instant. Lui-même aurait ressenti la même chose s'il avait du aller demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, surtout pour sauver un être cher. Il aurait eu l'impression de ne pas être capable de le faire seul, de n'être qu'un… Un faible ! Mais Camus ne pouvait pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup ainsi, pas seul !

« Ne perdons pas de temps alors ! Shun est en danger… Et je crains que Hyoga ne réussisse pas à maintenir Ikki ici très longtemps ! »

Le gémeaux hocha positivement la tête et tourna le dos à son pair pour augmenter son cosmos lentement et ouvrir le passage qui les mènerait tout droit dans l'antre du diable.

« J'espère quand même que tu sais ce que tu fais Camus… »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et se contenta de franchir l'espace temps, disparaissant du temple des gémeaux tout autant que du Sanctuaire, suivi par Kanon…

* * *

Athéna s'inclina respectueusement et humblement, gardant pour le moment le silence face à la seule personne capable de ramener le calme dans les esprits.

« Athéna… Il est rare de te voir dans l'Olympe… Je devine malgré tout la raison de ta venue ici. »

La jeune déesse se redressa et sourit doucement, s'approchant un peu plus du dieu le plus puissant qu'il puisse exister.

« En effet père… Si je viens te voir aujourd'hui c'est pour te demander ton aide… Hadès redevient une menace… Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire. »

Zeus ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avant de se lever pour faire les cents pas devant son trône. Tout cela, il le savait fort bien, après tout, c'était de son frère qu'il s'agissait et il fallait aussi bien avouer qu'il avait toujours été assez incontrôlable.

« Si tu es ici c'est que tu as une idée pour l'empêcher de nuire ma fille.

- J'ai peut-être une idée en effet mais… Je ne suis pas assez puissante pour la mettre en œuvre père…

- Alors je t'écoute… » souffla le dieu en se rasseyant dans son trône avec une certaine lassitude…

Il aurait lui aussi aimé que la paix perdure !

* * *

Shun avait un mal fou à garder les yeux ouverts et l'esprit clair ! Il était incapable de bouger le moindre muscle et donc incapable de prendre la fuite. Il ne pouvait qu'assister impuissant au rituel qui était en train de se dérouler au dessus de lui et qui le terrifiait.

Jamais Andromède n'aurait pu se douter que le corps allongé à côté du sien était la femme d'Hadès, sœur d'Athéna… Athéna dont le sang sacré avait permis de le sauver de la possession d'Hadès et qui aujourd'hui, allait le condamner. Parce que d'après ce que son cerveau embrumé avait compris, c'était par le sang de Perséphone que le dieu des enfers allait pouvoir prendre place dans son corps.

« Arrêtez ça… Laissez-moi tranquille… Ca ne marchera pas… » gémit faiblement Shun qui tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever sans grand succès ! De toute façon, il n'aurait pas vraiment pu aller bien loin ! Parce qu'au fur et à mesure des minutes, la salle s'était remplie de tous les spectres d'Hadès qui devait se trouver dans le corps du premier de ses juges. Shun pouvait sentir son aura flotter autour de lui, il pouvait même la sentir près de lui et ça lui glaçait le sang !

« Allez y, que son corps soit touché par le sang divin… »

Nyx apporta une dague en argent avec la plus grande cérémonie et s'agenouilla prés du corps de la déesse endormie, levant l'une des mains pâles pour entailler la paume avec la dague et laisser le sang couler sur la peau d'Andromède. Un horrible frisson traversa le corps du jeune chevalier qui tenta de s'esquiver mais qui ne réussit qu'à se faire plaquer sur la table des sacrifices par l'un des spectres pour qu'il ne bouge pas.

« Plus vite… Plus vite ! » s'impatientait de plus en plus Hadès, abandonnant définitivement le corps de Rhadamanthe qui s'écroula sur le sol, venant tourner autour du corps de sa victime.

« Patience seigneur… Patience… Il ne faudrait pas que son corps vous rejette une nouvelle fois… » tempéra Nyx dont les yeux brillants trahissaient pourtant son impatience aussi.

Enfin, elle allait pouvoir redonner un corps à son seigneur, enfin elle aurait la reconnaissance dont elle avait toujours voulu ! Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps, il fallait juste encore un peu de patience…

« Ca y est presque Seigneur… » jubilait la déesse alors que l'âme d'Hadès se faisait plus pesante sur l'assistance, tourbillonnant encore et encore autour de sa proie, se rapprochant de plus en plus de Shun, du corps qu'il convoitait de plus en plus…

Enfin ! ENFIN il allait pouvoir retrouver un corps et toute sa puissance ! Il allait redevenir le dieu puissant qu'il était auparavant !

Mais soudainement, il y eut comme un froid dans l'assistance et ça ne fut pas seulement du au silence pesant qui tomba. Shun se força à ouvrir les yeux et crut bien qu'il était mort quand il sentit un flocon se poser sur son nez… Ca y est, Hadès avait pris possession de son corps et lui, il flottait dans un royaume de neige, comme s'il avait voulu rester proche de l'homme qu'il aimait…

« Camus… » souffla-t-il plaintivement alors qu'il percevait à peine l'agitation soudaine qu'il y avait à ses côtés.

Il y avait tellement de mouvements soudainement, du bruit… Des cris… Et ce froid glacial ! Tous les spectres présents dans la salle se mirent de suite sur leurs gardes pour entourer l'autel du sacrifice, protégeant Hadès mais créant aussi une barrière autour de Shun, empêchant quiconque de l'approcher.

Mais cette barrière n'allait pas empêcher les nouveaux arrivants de mener à bien leur mission ! Il était hors de questions qu'ils repartent sans celui qu'ils étaient venus chercher, sans pouvoir sauver Andromède !

En position d'attaque, faisant augmenter son cosmos de minutes en minutes, créant un froid de plus en plus mordant, Camus fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas du tout de voir Shun dans cet état apathique ! Que lui avait fait Hadès pour qu'il ne puisse même pas se défendre ! Le français ne put alors s'empêcher de lancer d'une façon impérieuse quelques mots.

« Shun ! Ouvre les yeux ! Tu dois te lever, aller ! »

Andromède déglutit et fit un grand effort pour ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait tellement fatigué, tellement las… Et quand il aperçut brièvement Camus, il sourit un peu…

« Alors je suis vraiment mort… »

Ne comprenant pas, Camus tenta de s'approcher mais fut vite bloqué par une attaque de spectre. Un mur de glace le protégea et ce fut un peu comme le départ des hostilités entre les deux parties ! Il y eut comme des explosions de cosmos de plus en plus violentes, de plus en plus puissantes.

« Camus ! Il faut se dépêcher maintenant ! A deux on ne tiendra pas longtemps !

- Je sais… Il me faut une ouverture pour accéder à Shun !»

Kanon hocha la tête, envoyant valser un des spectres dans le mur qui s'effondra de moitié sous la violence du choc. Mais plus les attaques des deux golds se faisaient puissantes, plus les spectres semblaient aussi renforcer leurs attaques, mettant Camus et Kanon en difficulté.

De son côté, Hadès bouillonnait de rage ! Comment deux chevaliers d'or avaient pu arriver ici sans se faire remarquer ! Il était hors de question de contrecarrer ses plans maintenant ! Pas alors qu'il était aussi prêt de réussir !

« Continue Nyx ! Ne t'arrête pas ! Je veux prendre possession de ce corps !

- Seigneur Hadès… Es-ce que vous êtes sur…

- CONTINUE ! »

L'agressivité qui se dégagea du cosmos présent autour d'elle, Nyx s'inclina et continua de préparer le corps de Shun pour la possession. Jamais encore Hadès n'avait été si violent avec elle et la déesse n'avait pas spécialement envie de déclencher la colère de son seigneur ! Mais il était difficile de faire quoi que ce soit, surtout quand on risquait de se prendre un spectre dans la tête !

« Camus ! On doit s'en aller !

- Pas sans Shun !

- On ne fait pas le poids ! »

Le français allait répondre au gémeau quand soudainement, deux personnes apparurent dans la pièce pour se rapprocher d'eux. Un mur de feu balaya l'un des spectres et un jeune homme plissa les yeux.

« Besoin d'aide peut-être ? »

Ikki se rapprocha de Camus et de Kanon suivit de Hyoga. Le français fronça les sourcils et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Comment étaient-ils arrivés là ces deux idiots ? Savaient-ils réellement le danger qu'ils encouraient ? Et qui avait bien pu les envoyer ici ?! La seule personne capable de le faire était Kanon, et Kanon était là avec lui… Mais alors qui ? Camus fronça les sourcils alors qu'un nom lui venait en tête… Saga ! Quand les deux bronzes s'étaient vus écartés de la mission, ils avaient sans doute été cherchés de l'aide auprès de l'autre gémeaux. 

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! Je croyais qu'Athéna ne voulait pas que vous veniez !

- A deux contre une armée de spectres vous ne feriez jamais le poids !

- Et avec deux merdeux on le fait peut-être plus ? » marmonna Kanon.

Mais quelque part, cette aide n'était pas de trop et allait peut-être pouvoir permettre de créer une diversion et de pouvoir récupérer Shun.

« Laissez nous vous aider… Shun est la priorité… »

Les deux aînés n'eurent besoin que d'un regard pour hocher positivement la tête. Ce qui se passait autour d'eux ne leur plaisait pas du tout ! Il y avait des émanations de cosmos noir, agressif et surtout, le cosmos de Shun commençait à changer…

« Il faut déstabiliser Nyx, l'empêcher de finir son rituel… Les spectres viendront à son secours et on pourra récupérer Shun.

- Nous nous en occupons maître Camus.

- Hyoga ! Soyez prudent, je ne veux pas ramener de morts au Sanctuaire. »

Hyoga acquiesça de la tête, tout comme Ikki et tous les deux partirent de leur côté. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de se concerter pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient à faire… Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre c'était tout !

« Ensemble ? » demanda Ikki, attirant un petit sourire de la part de Hyoga qui hocha positivement la tête.

Chacun prirent leur position d'attaque, leur plus puissante attaque. L'erreur des spectres fut sans doute de ne pas avoir protégé les arrières de Nyx… Concentrée dans sa tâche, harcelé par Hadès, la déesse ne réalisa que trop tard ce qui lui arrivait ! Elle poussa un cri de rage, abandonnant son rituel pour tenter de se protéger de l'attaque des deux bronzes. Son cri attira l'attention des spectres qui se précipitèrent pour venir protéger la déesse et surtout Hadès !

« C'est maintenant ou jamais Camus ! » cria Kanon qui envoya dans une autre dimension deux spectres, dégageant ainsi la table des rituels, permettant au français de s'approcher de Shun, totalement dans les vapes.

Le français passa ses bras sous les genoux et dans le dos du jeune homme, le soulevant sans aucun problème pour se rapprocher de Kanon, rejoint par Ikki et Hyoga. Un hurlement de fureur se fit entendre derrière eux mais déjà le gémeau les transportait ailleurs !

« NON !! RATTRAPEZ-LES ! IL ME FAUT ANDROMEDE MORT OU VIF !! IL ME FAUT CE CORPS !! » retentit une voix glaciale et terrifiante.

Autant dire que les spectres ne se seraient pas fait prier pour rattraper ces chevaliers tant détestés mais au moment où ils voulurent se téléporter, une force invisible les en empêcha, une force bien supérieur à toutes celles qu'ils connaissaient tous.

« Hadès… Il suffit maintenant…

- Qui est là ! Montre-toi ! »

Il n'y eut pour toute réponse qu'un éclair et Zeus apparut dans la pièce, majestueux et surtout en colère.

« N'en as-tu pas assez fait Hadès ? »

Autant dire que le dieu des Enfers ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir son frère arriver ici et surtout pas en cet instant ! Tout était entrain de tomber à l'eau ! Il était entrain d'échouer alors que son plan était parfait !

« Mais que veux-tu dire par là mon frère… »tenta t-il malgré tout.

Un soupir lui répondit alors que Zeus augmentait considérablement son cosmos et sa puissance.

« Je suis désolé Hadès mais… Il est venu l'heure de t'empêcher de nuire… Pour toujours. L'avenir des humains et de la planète en dépend… »

Ses paroles stupéfièrent l'assistance et Hadès sentit le danger venir sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Zeus sortit un objet de sa toge et le brandit devant lui.

« Repose en paix mon frère. »

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* CORRECTION INTERROMPUE ICI

« NON ! »

Les quatre personnes dans la pièce sursautèrent d'un même mouvement, ne s'attendant pas du tout à un réveil aussi brutal et soudain de la part du jeune chevalier. Il n'en resta pas moins qu'en quelques secondes, Camus fut auprès d'un Shun tremblant et pâle qui regardait de partout comme un animal apeuré.

« Chuuut… Calmes-toi Shun… Tout va bien… Tout va bien… Tu es en sécurité maintenant, nous sommes au Sanctuaire. »

Le jeune homme déglutit et fixa enfin son regard sur le Verseau, ne semblant réaliser que maintenant qu'en effet, il ne se trouvait plus aux Enfers, allongé sur une table de sacrifice, harcelé par l'âme d'Hadès…

« Il… Avec la lumière… Soudainement… Il a disparu… Je… J'ai essayé… Mais… »

Shun était on ne peut plus perturbé par ce qu'il avait vécut ces dernières heures. Camus soupira légèrement et allongea doucement Andromède, remontant les couvertures sur son corps, caressant son front alors qu'il était rejoins sur le lit par les deux autres personnes présentes dans la chambre.

« Shun ! Ne t'en fais pas, nous t'avons sauvé et plus jamais cet espèce de déchet volant ne te fera du mal.

- Ikki… Tu pourrais être un peu plus poli quand même… »

Un grognement répondit simplement à Hyoga qui prit doucement la main de Shun, essayant de le rassurer. Le pauvre était encore en train de trembler et semblait du mal à comprendre qu'il était en sécurité.

« Ca va aller… Tu ne risques plus rien maintenant… Maître Camus à tout fait pour venir te sauver et… Athéna à fait en sorte qu'une telle situation ne se reproduise jamais… »

La déesse leur avait en effet expliqué brièvement quelques instants avant le réveil de Shun qu'Hadès ne serait plus jamais un problème… Les jeunes gens avaient été très étonné de ce qui s'était passé mais finalement pas mécontent de croire que les Enfers, ils ne les reverraient pas de sitôt.

« Je… Camus… »

Souffla Andromède d'une voix un peu moins chevrotante, tournant la tête vers le chevalier des glaces qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Camus hocha lentement la tête et dégagea le front du chevalier de ses cheveux, lui laissant le temps de reprendre pieds dans la réalité.

« Dés que tu seras un peu plus réveillé, on te ramènera avec nous au Japon. Des vacances ne nous ferons pas de mal. »

Ikki s'était redressé, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et les mains sur les hanches, jouant son rôle de grand frère comme toujours. Mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait absolument pas et qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé venant de son petit Shun si timide, si naïf, si… Si innocent se produisit soudainement.

« Camus !! »

Sans que même ce dernier ne puisse d'ailleurs si attendre, Andromède repoussa les couvertures, la main de Hyoga et même celle de Camus pour lui sauter dans les bras et venir l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« SHUN ! »

Ikki sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et aller se fracasser rudement sur le sol dans un bruit de ferrailles, Hyoga sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues mais il sourit alors que du côté de Camus, la surprise était un peu moindre. Certes il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise mais rapidement le soulagement d'avoir pu sauver Shun, de l'avoir ramené au Sanctuaire… Tout le submergea et il noua ses bras autour du corps du jeune homme, le rapprochant un peu de lui pour répondre à son baiser, ne se posant absolument plus aucune question.

« Mais… Mais ! Mais ! Hyoga ! Fais quelque chose là ! Ton maître viole mon petit frère ! Shun ! Lâches le ! Eloignes toi !! Qu'est-ce que si se passe ?! Depuis quand tu es gay !! Depuis quand tu sais embrasser les gens ! »

Mais Ikki avait beau s'agiter dans tous les sens, la colère lui montant au nez, personne ne réagissait et pire, Hyoga semblait même se moquer de lui.

« Ikki… Laisse Shun tranquille… Maître, nous allons vous laissez… Reposez vous bien. »

Hyoga se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte, se retournant pour attendre Ikki. Mais ce dernier ne venait pas et continuait de tenter de séparer les deux amoureux qui eux, ne se lâchait plus, cherchant apparemment qui avait le plus de performance en apnée.

« Ikki ! Mais laisse-les…

- Mais on parle de Shun là !

- Et Alors… Tu es bien gay toi aussi… »

Soupira le cygne en levant les yeux au ciel, s'avançant de nouveau vers son petit ami pour le tirer par le bras vers la sortie. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs beaucoup de persuasion pour enfin entraîner Ikki dehors et surtout loin, trèès loin du temple du Verseau, laissant son maître tranquille dans ses roucoulades. Après tout, il jugeait que son mentor avait assez souffert de la vie et qu'il pouvait maintenant en profiter pleinement et lui aussi connaître le bonheur et l'amour.

De leur côté, Shun et Camus continuait de se découvrir doucement, continuant de s'embrasser jusqu'à en avoir le souffle court. Le Français finit par s'éloigner légèrement de Shun, posant sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser avec une tendresse qu'il n'aurait jamais cru capable avoir et posa son front contre le sien.

« Je ne te quitte plus maintenant… Plus jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un t'enlever…

- Moi non plus je ne veux plus que tu me quittes… »

Camus hocha la tête et lentement, tenta de recoucher Andromède qu'il sentait encore tout fébrile dans ses bras. Mais voilà, le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, le serrant contre lui.

« Shun, allonges toi… Tu es encore épuisé, tu as besoin de repos.

- Non… Non je ne veux pas dormir… Je… Je veux être avec toi encore plus… »

Cette révélation fit rougir Andromède et teinta légèrement les pommettes du fier maître des glaces. Il ne savait pas réellement comment il devait prendre cette demande et du coup, garda Shun contre lui, frottant lentement son dos pour l'aider à reprendre totalement son calme. Mais de son côté, il semblait qu'Andromède ne veuille plus se reposer et qu'il veuille profiter de son retour au Sanctuaire !

« Shun… Je ne sais pas si c'est très raisonnable… Nous revenons tous des Enfers et… »

Mais Shun venait de trouver une zone très sensible du cou de Camus qu'il embrassait depuis maintenant quelques secondes et cela coupa littéralement la parole à l'homme qui poussa un soupir imperceptible mais un soupir quand même… Comment se faisait-il que Shun était soudainement si entreprenant !

« Je… Je ne veux plus qu'on soit séparé… Je veux rester avec toi Camus… Je veux… Je veux tout te donner… »

Etait-ce un effet secondaire des attaques qu'il avait reçu durant son séjour chez Hadès ou simplement l'envie de prouver son amour pour Camus, Shun ne le savait pas du tout ! Mais une chose était sur, il ne voulait pas dormir, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête et surtout… Il voulait savoir si Camus avait aussi bon goût que ce qu'il venait de goûter… Le Verseau était son premier amour, son premier sentiment de fourmillement au milieu de son ventre… Et Shun voulait lui offrir tout cela.

« Nous ne serons plus séparé… Je t'en fais la promesse… »

Souffla le onzième chevalier, se redressant pour plonger ses yeux brillants dans ceux de son compagnon, le regardant un instant avant de l'embrasser un peu plus passionnément sans doute que la première fois, approfondissant peu à peu le baiser… Et finalement, tout comme Shun, Camus se laissait aller à ses envies et à ses pulsions… Celles de câliner la personne qu'il aimait…

« Hum…Hum… Je suis venue prendre des nouvelles de mes chevaliers mais je pense arriver au mauvais moment… »

Shun sursauta alors que Camus se redressait soudainement, ses joues s'empourprant sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir. De suite il s'inclina, baissant la tête devant leur déesse alors que Shun comptait faire de même.

« Allons… Relevez-vous et Shun, reste allongé… J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais vécut pas mal de choses éprouvantes ces derniers temps…

- Merci déesse Athéna… »

La jeune fille sourit tranquillement alors qu'elle prenait place dans le fauteuil qu'avait occupé Camus durant le sommeil de Shun. Personne n'osait parler pour le moment, la déesse semblait couver ses chevaliers du regard, Camus tentait de redevenir le chevalier de glace qu'il était et Shun s'interrogeait tout simplement sur la visite d'Athéna dans cette chambre. C'est qu'il aurait aimé continuer son petit câlin avec le Verseau lui !

« Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi je suis ici… En plus d'être venue voir comment tu allais Shun. »

Les deux hommes ne répondirent pas mais ils hochèrent positivement la tête. C'était en effet étrange comme visite… Mais en même temps, Shun se rappela soudainement toutes les questions qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit quand il avait ouvert les yeux.

« Ho ! Athéna ! Que s'est-il passé aux Enfers ? Et… Et la jeune femme qui était à côté de moi et qu'on a… Pour… Pour… Son sang…. »

Shun frissonna de dégoût à ce souvenir mais ne s'y attarda pas pour le moment, il avait encore d'autres questions à poser à la jeune femme !

« Et Hadès… Que… Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Athéna poussa un petit soupir mais garda son sourire. Shun s'inquiétait comme toujours au lieu de s'occuper de lui-même.

« Ne t'en fais pas Shun… Tout ira bien maintenant. Plus jamais Hadès ne viendra nous importuner. Mais pour répondre à tes questions, la jeune femme était Perséphone, la femme décédée d'Hadès, la seule dont le sang était capable de contrer le mien… Quant à Hadès… Zeus s'en est occupé. »

Camus, qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à présent, se permis de prendre la parole d'une façon certes respectueuse mais polaire, comme à son habitude.

« Est-ce sur qu'il n'y aura plus de problème avec lui ? Shun à une nouvelle fois faillit y laisser sa vie. »

Athéna sentit son sourire s'agrandir alors qu'elle se relevait pour s'approcher des deux hommes et poser une main sereine sur l'épaule du Verseau.

« Camus du Verseau, ta méfiance t'honore mais cette fois-ci, Hadès ne reviendra jamais… La paix durera cette fois-ci… »

Le Français ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait croire les paroles de sa déesse mais il hocha positivement la tête avant de retourner son regard vers Andromède qui semblait songeur. A quoi pouvait bien penser le jeune homme en cet instant ? Pensait-il encore que tout était de sa faute ? Il en était bien capable ! Mais c'était aussi ce petit côté qui avait fait craquer le chevalier d'or…

« Bien… Je vais vous laissez. Vous avez besoin de repos et j'ai un Sanctuaire à remettre debout… »

Shun en sortit brutalement de ses pensées et ouvrit la bouche. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Athéna se retourna à demi, une main sur la poignée de la porte, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Rien n'est de ta faute Shun… Après tout, ça n'est pas toi qui a convié les Spectres ici. »

Et la jeune femme quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle, laissant les deux amoureux ensemble. Andromède avait baissé la tête et se mordillait allégrement la lèvre en se tortillant les doigts.

« Athéna a raison. Tu n'es en rien responsable des troubles qu'il y a eut. Nous savons tous qu'Hadès n'aurait reculé devant rien, même pas une nouvelle guerre Sainte, pour avoir ce qu'il voulait…

- Alors le simple fait que j'existe est de ma faute… Si la première fois je n'avais pas survécu, ça ne serait pas arrivé… »

Camus en fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Comment Shun pouvait penser cela ! Il était réellement plus que fidèle à sa constellation et ça en était troublant. Le Verseau s'assit en face du jeune homme et glissa une main sur son visage pour le lui relever et plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Si tu étais mort la première fois, Hadès aurait quand même trouvé le moyen de revenir et de trouver un nouvel hôte… Une personne sans doute moins puissante que toi qui n'aurait pas résisté et nous serions sans doute déjà tous mort… Alors non Shun… Rien n'est de ta faute… Et je t'interdis de dire qu'il aurait mieux valut que tu meurs… Tu… Tu es important ici… Pour beaucoup de monde. »

Camus fit une pause, semblant hésiter quand à la suite de sa phrase, quant à ce qu'il avait envie de dire…

« Tu es important pour moi… Très important… »

Cette révélation eut le don de colorer les joues du jeune bronze alors que Camus sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Il n'était décidemment pas habitué à laisser autant parler ses sentiments et il lui faudrait sans doute beaucoup de temps pour se faire à cet étrange sentiment qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois…

« Alors… Ca va si je suis ici… Vraiment ?

- Vraiment… » répéta Camus qui se pencha lentement sur les lèvres de Shun pour y poser un doux et tendre baiser.

Un baiser qui se voulut d'abord chaste avant qu'il ne soit un peu plus fougueux, un peu plus brûlant… Un soupir passa les lèvres d'Andromède qui noua ses bras autour du cou de Camus qui glissa lentement ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme, se laissant aller à ses envies, à ses sensations…

« Camus… Encore… » souffla Shun quand Camus commença à s'attaquer à la peau de son cou, découvrant une zone très très sensible juste sous son oreille, commençant à le faire trembler d'un nouveau sentiment, un sentiment de plaisir…

Camus ne comptait absolument pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, surtout que Shun venait de glisser sa main le long de sa nuque, le faisant encore plus frissonner de son côté…

Mais voilà, il devait être dit que les deux hommes ne pourraient pas s'aimer tranquillement dans l'immédiat ! La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement sur un Milo aux joues rougies et au souffle court.

« CAMUS ! J'ai apprit que Shun était réveillé !! Il va bien ? Et toi, tu vas bien ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit quand tu es revenu ! J'étais inquiet ! Et… Et… »

Milo ouvrit grand les yeux avant qu'un énorme sourire ne se peigne sur son visage. Il venait à peine de remarquer la scène qu'il avait interrompue. Camus et Shun s'étaient soudainement éloignés l'un de l'autre, le premier profondément gêné et le deuxième rouge comme une pivoine, essayant même de se cacher dans les draps du lit…

« Ho… Je suis désolé, je crois que je vous dérange.

- Hmm… Très clairvoyant… Et subtile comme toujours… » marmonna le Français en passant une main dans ses cheveux, espérant se donner une certaine contenance.

Il adorait Milo, il était son ami et son confident même mais le scorpion avait aussi ce côté énervant du gars qui était sans gêne… C'était simple, Milo ne frappait jamais aux portes ce qui provoquaient des scènes très gênantes comme en cet instant…

« Donc tout le monde va bien ! C'est super ! Je suis soulagé… Maintenant… Je vais vous laissez… Ha oui ! Avant ! Tenez… »

Milo tira un petit bout de langue taquine et fouilla dans la poche arrière de son pantalon pour sortir un petit emballage carré qu'il jeta sur le lit, entre les deux chevaliers.

« Je crois que vous allez en avoir besoin ! » dit-il en se dirigeant déjà très, voir trop, rapidement vers la porte de la chambre.

Quand Camus comprit de quoi il s'agissait, il ne put s'empêcher de foudroyer Milo du regard… Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil et referma soudainement la porte, se protégeant in extrémis d'un tonnerre de l'aube bien sentit !

Furieux, Camus se rassit sur le lit que Shun n'avait pas quitté mais qui observait le petit carré sous tous les angles… Il n'était certes pas idiot et savait ce que c'était mais c'était quand même la première fois qu'il en avait un entre les doigts et ça l'intriguait un peu malgré tout… Camus se sentit fondre de honte et se racla la gorge, essayant de reprendre contenance.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligé… Tu connais Milo… C'est…

- Et… Et si j'en avais envie ? »

Camus manqua s'étouffer avec sa salive… Il regarda Shun avec de grands yeux, cherchant une trace de mensonge ou autre… Mais avec son petit air intimidé, ses joues rouges et son mordillement de lèvre, il semblait sincère et tellement… Camus allait céder… Il ne pouvait pas résister !

« Et bien… Shun tu… Et puis… C'est que nous… »

La gêne plus que visible du Verseau fit sourire Andromède qui repoussa les couvertures pour avancer à genoux sur le lit, ne se stoppant qu'à quelques centimètres de Camus. Ce dernier se tût d'ailleurs, et plongea son regard océan dans celui émeraude de son jeune compagnon.

« Je me sens en parfaite forme… Et je… Enfin… Je me sens prêt pour ça… Même si je n'y connais rien… »

Comment résister ? Même un saint de glace ne le pouvait pas ! Camus posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Shun avant que ses lèvres ne rencontrent les siennes. Le baiser, au départ chaste et léger, se fit bientôt passion puis désir. Les deux hommes avaient déjà été interrompus deux fois et on sentait une certaine frustration dans leurs gestes.

Shun hésitait, alors Camus le guida silencieusement sans cesser de l'embrasser. C'est ainsi que, dans un simple bruit de froissement de tissus, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent torse nu. Le plus jeune rougit sous le regard de Camus dans lequel brillait une nouvelle flamme, la flamme du désir, de l'amour…

Lentement le Verseau allongea Shun sur le lit, suivant lui-même le mouvement. Il ne voulait pas laisser le désir le submerger et aller trop vit. Il avait très bien comprit que Shun était novice en amour et, comme on lui avait fait profiter de cet instant, le français voulait qu'il se souvienne mémorablement de cet instant.

« Camus… Je…

- Chut… Laisses-toi simplement aller et ne fais que ce que tu as envie… Nous avons tout notre temps. »

Shun sembla se détendre un peu plus alors qu'il frôlait le torse musclé mais fin du Verseau, découvrant chaque courbe du bout de ses doigts d'abord avant d'oser un peu plus. Ces caresses firent bientôt rosir les joues de l'homme le plus froid du Sanctuaire alors que sa peau se couvrait d'une agréable chaire de poule. Les gestes hésitants et l'attitude fragile de son compagnon l'excitaient de plus en plus ! Il essayait d'y mettre un frein mais il ne semblait plus le maître de son corps… Mais Camus décida de ne pas être le seul dans cet état ! Un peu plus expert que Shun, il trouva rapidement les zones qui firent soupirer de plaisir son compagnon et qui le faisait s'abandonner un peu plus entre ses bras ! Ce fut des plus flagrant quand Camus s'attarda sur les tétons déjà durcit du jeune homme…

« Ca… Camus… Han… »

Surpris de sa propre voix chargée de désir, Shun ouvrit de grands yeux rendus brillants de désir et posa sa main sur sa bouche. Amusé, le Verseau vint la retirer et se pencha à son oreille, continuant de faire rouler les billes de chairs entre ses doigts habiles.

« Ne te retiens pas… Si c'est agréable, je veux aussi le savoir… »

De toute façon, Shun ne se sentait plus vraiment en état de se retenir ! Camus était la première personne à le toucher de cette façon et à le mettre dans cet état ! Il avait l'impression qu'un feu venait de s'allumer dans ses reins et que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Son cœur battait aussi vite que s'il s'était entraîné des heures et des heures et l'air avait du mal à atteindre ses poumons… Quant à son corps, il réagissait plus que positivement au merveilleux traitement de son compagnon.

Mais malgré ce trouble évident, Shun n'en oubliait pas Camus ! Il tenta à son tour de tirer un soupir au Verseau bien trop silencieux à son goût. Essayant de surpasser son trouble, Shun passa ses mains sur le torse et le ventre de Camus qu'il sentait de plus en plus frissonner. Mais pas de soupir… Un peu intrigué et franchement loin de penser correctement, Andromède se demanda quelle serait la réaction du français si à la place de ses mains, il le caressait avec sa bouche ! D'ailleurs Shun ne se posa pas la question bien longtemps et avant que Camus ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme commença à poser ses lèvres dans son cou… Mais loin de s'y attarder, Shun glissa sur le torse de son futur, proche, amant avec une lenteur affolante qui mit les nerfs de Camus au supplice ! Et se fut encore plus éprouvant pour notre pauvre Verseau quand Shun décida de s'attarder sur son nombril, zone au combien érogène de l'espèce nommée Camus, Saint de glace de son état, présentement en train de s'enflammer !

« Shun… Par tous les Dieux ! » gémit le français, cette fois incapable de garder son sang froid, bouillonnant littéralement de tout son être.

Autant dire que Shun ne comptait plus lâcher cette zone qui semblait faire tant d'effets à l'homme que son cœur avait choisit. Camus se laissait d'ailleurs torturer avec un certain plaisir, ne pouvant retenir ses soupirs de plaisir… Mon dieu que c'était bon !

Mais le chevalier du Verseau redressa bientôt le visage de son compagnon pour l'embrasser fougueusement et surtout pour lui faire connaître d'autres sensations. Vu l'état dans lequel lui-même se trouvait, il se doutait que Shun l'était encore plus ! Alors lentement, Camus glissa sa main le long du ventre d'Andromède pour la descendre encore plus bas, se contentant pour le moment de caresser le jeune homme à travers son pantalon. Ce dernier poussa d'ailleurs un petit cri de surprise avant de se mettre à se tortiller de plaisir. Visiblement la main du Verseau lui faisait beaucoup d'effets !

« Ca… Camus… Enco…re… » haleta Shun en se cramponnant au cou de son amant, réclamant un bon nombre de baisers de moins en moins contenus.

Camus ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier et défit avec habilité le pantalon que portait Andromède pour glisser sa main sur le sexe dressé. Shun en poussa une sorte de feulement qui électrisa le Français ! Comment un être si naïf, timide et pur que Shun pouvait prendre un visage si sexy et aguichant sous les assauts du plaisir ? Le Verseau ne pourrait pas résister longtemps si cela continuait !! D'ailleurs, il ne pu s'empêcher de se coller au corps d'Andromède qui ondulait de manière véritablement indécente contre lui.

« Shun… » soupira le chevalier en venant prendre les lèvres du jeune homme entre les siennes.

Leur échange fut brûlant et décida Shun à poser sa propre main, quoi que tremblant un peu de peur ou d'excitation, il ne le savait pas lui-même, sur la propre bosse que formée le désir de son compagnon. Camus en soupira de pur plaisir tandis qu'il accentuait ses mouvements de va et vient sur le sexe du plus jeune.

Camus attendit encore quelques instants que le plaisir ait totalement envahis Shun pour oser glisser son autre main vers les fesses très attirantes de son bien aimé et venir titiller l'entrée encore vierge de son corps. Andromède rouvrit soudainement les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux, interrogateurs, du Français.

« J'ai confiance en toi. »

Ho oui ! Shun aimait Camus et savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il sembla que ce que vit le Saint de Glace dans les yeux de son compagnon lui suffise… Il l'embrassa tendrement et plus calmement cette fois alors qu'un premier doigt se frayait un passage dans l'étroite intimité. La respiration de Shun se bloqua un instant d'appréhension alors que son corps se raidit.

« Ne te crispe pas… Je ne veux pas te blesser… »

Shun hocha positivement la tête et tenta de se détendre, grandement aidé par la main de Camus toujours sur son membre. Andromède ne savait d'ailleurs pas sur quoi reposée le plus son attention : le deuxième doigt en lui ou cette main qui lui faisait voir des étoiles !!

« Je… Je ne vais pas… Camus… »

Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour comprendre qu'Andromède ne pourrait se retenir très longtemps. Encore totalement inexpérimenté, il était tout à fait normal qu'il soit à bout. Alors Camus ralentit ses caresses et entra un troisième doigt en lui, essayant de le détendre un maximum. Si Shun avait grimacé jusque là, le plaisir se fit soudainement ressentir avec une grande violence quand le français toucha un point très sensible, tout au fond de son corps.

« HO ! »

Shun ne put absolument pas retenir la vague de jouissance qui le parcouru. Il se cambra soudainement et griffa sous le coup, le dos du Verseau qui sourit tout en frissonnant lui aussi. Dans la jouissance, Shun semblait encore plus beau, plus fragile aussi…

Haletant et frissonnant, Andromède retomba sur le lit, enlaçant plus étroitement Camus qui faillit ne pas percevoir son chuchotement.

« S'il te plait… Viens… Camus… »

Ce dernier déglutit et regarda Shun dans les yeux.

« Tu es sur ? On peut arrêter là si tu veux… »

Mais Shun ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et hocha positivement la tête, la flamme du désir brûlant de nouveau dans ses yeux.

Alors avec douceur, Camus retira ses doigts de l'intimité de Shun pour se placer entre ses jambes avant de se pencher sur lui.

« Si tu veux que j'arrête, dis le… »

Andromède sourit et vint de lui-même embrasser le Verseau qui commença à entrer en lui avec la plus infime des douceurs. Mais cela n'empêcha pas la douleur d'irradier soudainement le corps du jeune bronze qui se tendit, serrant ses mains sur les avants bras de son amant. Camus se stoppa aussi net de bouger. Jamais il n'avait voulut faire de mal à Shun et là…

« Si tu as trop mal, on arrête !

- NON… Non… Ca… Va… Ne t'arrête pas !

- Mais tu pleures… »

Camus glissa sa main le long de la joue d'Andromède, chassant les larmes qui y coulaient.

« C'est parce que je suis… Heureux… » souffla Shun en souriant pour rassurer son compagnon.

Le jeune homme soupira mais ne se retira pas. Il ne pouvait pas nier le plaisir qui couler dans ses veines et qui le fit s'avancer de nouveau dans le corps de Shun en soupirant.

Une fois totalement en lui, Camus cessa de bouger et balada amoureusement ses mains sur le corps du plus jeune, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Shun haletait, les yeux mi-clos, le corps tremblant. Il semblait avoir du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait… Mais au bout de quelques instants, ce fut lui qui donna un léger coup de hanches, le faisant gémir autant que Camus.

« Hum… Shun… »

Il n'en pouvait plus et malgré sa maîtrise, il se sentait soudainement incapable de résister au désir qui brûlait dans ses reins. Mais c'est pourtant avec lenteur et tendresse qu'il commencer à aller et venir dans le corps de Shun, essayant de capter le moindre signe de douleur ou d'inconfort chez son compagnon. Mais dans son regard, il ne voyait que de l'amour et surtout beaucoup de plaisir !!

Un formidable ballet commença alors entre le corps des deux hommes. Camus allait et venait lentement dans le corps de Shun qui noua ses jambes autour des hanches de Camus, accompagnant son mouvement. Leurs gémissements emplissaient la chambre de plus en plus, montrant à quel point le plaisir devenait plus intense et plus pressent aussi !

Le Verseau accéléra peu à peu ses coups de reins qui les menèrent bientôt tous les deux à une jouissance commune et puissante !

Haletant et épuisé, le corps emmêlé l'un à l'autre, les deux chevaliers se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre avec tendresse. Camus passait lentement ses mains dans les cheveux de Shun qui, les yeux fermés, profitait pleinement de cet instant de bonheur.

« Je t'aime Shun. » murmura simplement le Verseau, se laissant pour la première fois véritablement aller à ses sentiments…

* * *

_**EPILOGUE.**_

« Ikki… Arrête ça ! Ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir…

- Mais non… Le magasin est loin, nous avons le temps… »

Mais Hyoga ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, même si la main du Phénix était en train de lui procurer beaucoup, beaucoup de plaisir !

« Ne nie pas que tu aimes ! » susurra sadiquement Ikki, accélérant par la même occasion la cadence de sa main, tirant un gémissement d'extase au Cygne.

Mais des rires et des paroles se firent soudainement entendre derrière la porte. Les deux bronzes eurent à peine le temps de reprendre une tenue correcte sur le canapé que Shun et Camus faisaient leur entré dans l'Isba, les bras chargés de paquets et de courses !

« Je crois qu'il ne s'y habituera jamais ! Pourtant, depuis 6 mois maintenant… »

6 mois… 6 mois que Shun et Camus s'étaient installés durablement à l'Isba, 6 mois qu'ils dévalisaient pratiquement à chaque fois l'épicerie du coin, la seule à des kilomètres à la ronde, surtout quand Ikki et Hyoga leur rendaient visite.

« Vous avez encore acheté de quoi nourrir toute la Grèce ? » demanda le plus naturellement du monde le phénix, venant débarrasser les bras de son petit frère.

Camus soupira et hocha positivement la tête alors qu'Andromède rougissait.

« Mais non ! Juste de quoi faire un bon repas pour ma famille ! Tiens, tu lis quoi Hyoga ? » demanda Shun tout en se déshabillant et en venant s'asseoir prés de son aîné, planqué autant dans le canapé que dans son magasine.

« Enfin… Je ne sais pas si tu peux lire grand-chose vu qu'il est à l'envers… » pouffa le jeune chevalier sous la mine plus qu'embrassée de Hyoga qui marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible tout en retournant le magasine.

Il venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit et le regard insistant de Shun ne l'aidait pas à avoir une attitude normale !

« Quoi ?! J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

Finit-il par demander en refermant sèchement le magasine, croisant les bras sur son torse. Andromède plissa un peu les yeux avant qu'un sourire espiègle ne pointe le bout de son nez sur son visage. Si Hyoga réagissait de la sorte, c'était simplement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Ikki et ça ne devait pas être une dispute vu l'air de son frère…

« Non non… Rien du tout… Mais la prochaine fois… Faites vos cochonneries dans votre chambre… »

Shun pouffa de rire et se leva du canapé pour rejoindre la cuisine et se mettre au fourneau. Hyoga rougit passablement avant de se renfrogner dans le canapé. Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible mais Shun découvrait toujours ce genre de choses, comme s'il avait un sixième sens pour ça !

Quelques heures plus tard, les quatre hommes se retrouvèrent autour d'une table débordante de nourritures ! Shun s'était encore surpassé et avait fait des merveilles ! Ce dernier se leva d'ailleurs, levant son verre de jus de fruits alors que tout le monde se taisait.

« Je sais que c'est un jour ordinaire, qu'on n'a rien à fêter mais… J'ai juste envie de lever mon verre pour nous… Pour la paix et pour la vie normale que nous avons enfin… »

Le jeune homme se rassit et tourna son visage vers Camus qui, malgré son air froid et égal à lui-même, avait prit sa main sous la table, mêlant ses doigts aux siens. De leur côté, Hyoga et Ikki échangèrent un regard amoureux…

Ils avaient enfin une vie tranquille, une vie normale et remplie de bonheur… Un bonheur qu'ils avaient tous les quatre amplement mérités… Et qui, tout le monde l'espérait, durerait tout le reste de leur existence !

**FIN**


End file.
